New Gods of Olympus
by LordFrieza
Summary: Set in an Alternate Universe, Darkseid has taken over Mt. Olympus in search for the Antilife Equation. Through him almost all of the Amazons from Themyscira are dead, with the exceptions of Diana, Donna, and Phillipus.  Co-Authored/Idea by The Lady Isis
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This story is sort of an Alternate Universe story based on a review that I made to Isis' My Girl on the BatmanWonderwoman Fanfiction Archive. I don't know if it has been done before, but it struck me as a great idea, so I'm going for it.**_

_**New Gods of Olympus**_

_**Introduction**_

(Mt. Olympus – God's Council area a little under four hundred years ago)

Zeus looked at the blood around him. Ares lay dead as did Phobos. Beyond them Artemis lay beaten, bruised, and broken. He could hear Hera screaming in terror from behind him and at the moment he could do nothing. The 'god' before him simply smirked as he surveyed the white marble and ancient statues.

"There are few things more satifising than watching a proud enemy feels his defeat." Darkseid said as turned toward Zeus.

"This battle is not done yet, Monster." Zeus said as he gripped the sword he swore he would never hold again.

"It was the moment you chose to pick up that weapon. I know of its powers, and how it channels all of your powers into it. With one swipe you could kill me, but you won't have that chance." Darkseid said before he unleashed his Omega Beams on Zeus destroying the king of the gods.

"Lord Darkseid all of Olympus is ours… Our informate was correct on their weaknesses. Shall he continue to lord over his realm?" Desaad asked as he bowed before Darkseid.

"I have no use for souls when I wish to rule the living. Let Hades keep his underworld." Darkseid said as he walked toward the fallen gods before him.

He watched Desaad look longingly at the fallen goddess of love. A smirk formed on his lips as he lifted the blond goddess and saw the pain and terror in her eyes.

"A suitable queen my lord?" Desaad asked.

"Suitable, yes, the one I want no. Where is the one who controls logic, information, battle stragities?" He asked Aphrodite and anyone else who was listening.

"I… I don't know… Please… Please don't hurt me…" Aphrodite begged before she was slapped to the ground.

"Teach her pain and humality Desaad. I wish to hear her screams while I enjoy my new Kingdom." Darkseid stated as he surveyed the area.

"Her screams will be legendary my lord… May they last a life time." Desaad said as he grabbed Aphrodite roughly by her hair and began pulling her toward two pillars.

Darkseid smirked as he heard the goddess scream for mercy. The sound of her flesh being ripped by Desaads whips and daggers brought such a pleasant atmosphere to the room to him.

"Kalaback, I wish to have our missing goddess found. As our informat said I've cut off her powers outside of Olympus, so she should be fairly easy to track. Find her, and bring her back to me. I wish to discuss the matter of the Antilife Equasion with her." Darkseid said as he sat down on Zeus' throne and watched the remaining gods and goddess being whipped and beaten into submission.

(Themyscira – three hours later)

Hippolyta watched as hundreds of her sister amazons fell to the strange beings before them. The beings had to be gods there was no other way to explain their abilities, and the fact that no matter what they did it didn't stop them. A large winged creature screaked at her and headed toward her infant daughter. Hippolyta quickly slayed the beast and then turned to Phillipus.

"Phillipus, there is no winning this battle. Take Donna and depart. I shall send Diana to meet with you!" Hippolyta shouted.

"My Queen, would it not be better for me to remain with you?" Phillipus asked as she ran another winged creature through.

"Phillipus, my dearest friend… I need you and your skill to see Donna safely to a new home. I need you and your skill to train her and Diana to be the warrior queens that they will need to be." Hippolyta shouted.

Phillipus nodded and quickly gathered Donna into her arms. She moved back into the palace and worked her way down into the lower catacombs knowing that there was a tunnel that would take her out to the other side of the island and allow her to leave unnoticed. She looked back seeing if Diana was coming yet. The idea of leaving the other princess behind unsettled her. She causiously set Donna into one of the ships and made her way back toward the surface.

The sound of intense battle came through the door as Phillipus neared it.

(The other side of the door inside of the palace.)

"Yes, yes this place pleases dear old Granny." Granny Goodness said as she looked at the palace.

"Rot in Tartartus." Hippolyta spat at her.

"Such a mouth… Much like this young one." Granny Goodness said as she pushed Diana forward.

Hippolyta gasped as she saw the long whip marks on Diana's back and ass. The girl had already been beaten, but she was still fighting back. She watched as her daughter's head raised defiantly toward her captors. She spat at Granny Goodness spraying blood and saliva on the New God's sandals. A low growl escaped Granny Goodness' mouth and she kicked Diana hard her jaw almost breaking it.

"Let me show you what happens to those who disobey good old Granny." Granny Goodness said as she walked toward Hippolyta and ran a sword through her.

"MOTHER!" Diana screamed.

Granny Goodness smirked as she pulled the sword from Hippolyta and watched as the Amazon queen fell to her knees.

"Now… that is done… Time for another." Granny said.

(Behind the hidden door in the palace.)

Phillipus heard the death of Hippolyta and heard Granny Goodness say it was time for another. She began to run out and save Diana when the sound of the sword hitting flesh sounded again and no more screaming or fighting could be heard from the princess. The head royal guard turned back to the tunnel and looked at the ship containing Donna. There was nothing she could do for Hippolyta or Diana, but she could save Donna. The legacy of the Amazons would live on. She moved quickly toward the ship and quickly cut it off from the ties that held it.

(Upstairs in the Palace)

Diana looked at the body of her mother. Hippolyta had attempted to grab Granny Goodness' arm and in the end it caused the new god to run her through again. The image of her mother's death etched into Diana's memory. She could see every drop of blood, every slash and line caused from the battle that happened before. She looked toward Granny Goodness with hate burned into her eyes.

"Mark my words. One day I will kill you. I will kill you and all of those that have caused this." Diana said coldly.

"Child… Once Granny is through with you," She smirked as she stopped for a moment, "You won't remember a thing. The only thing that you will know is that you serve Lord Darkseid, and good old Granny." Goodness said as she had Mad Harriet and Lashina drag Diana toward the medical room.

(Egypt – Near the Great Pyramids – Three weeks later.)

Phillipus stood as she looked toward the pyramids. Her dreams had been filled with visions of this place. She could see sisters that had been gone from Themyscira centuries all living here. She looked to see a blond headed woman who looked similar to Hippolyta. Phillipus stood waiting for the woman to determine if it was a trap or not.

"Welcome sister, Bastet sent me a vision of your coming." Antiope said as she neared Phillipus and Donna.

"My sister is lost?" Antiope asked as she looked at Phillipus.

"All but the Princess and myself were lost. I would be if not for Queen Hippolyta sending me away to protect Donna. They even killed… The killed Diana the first princess of Themyscira. Hera help me they killed her." Phillipus said as her shoulders slumped.

"Come, the princess will be safe inside of our city." Antiope said as they turned and walked toward the pyramids.

The moment they stepped through a sort of feeling of electricity passed through them. The entire place changed and the moment they stepped out of the Pyramid Phillipus saw a great city before her.

"Where shall the princess and I stay?" Phillipus asked.

"The both of you shall remain here in the palace. I am certain that Hippolyta asked you train Donna correct?" Antiope asked.

"Yes, she asked that I train her in the art of sword fighting, and battle tactics." Phillipus stated.

"Then I shall train her to be a queen. Tell her of her family, tell her of her sister, and her mother. Do this to make her stronger Phillipus. Unleash the anger inside of her. Do not attempt to quiet it, but instead allow it to grow and be molded. One day she will take back that which is rightfully hers." Antiope stated.

Phillipus carried Donna into large room and quickly began making it into a nusery for the infant princess. She gently laid the princess down and stood watching over her. After a few hours Phillipus finally laid down herself and woke after what seemed like a moment to sound of crying. She stood to see Donna wailing. She stood and took the princess into her arms.

"Shhh… It's alright little one." Phillipus said as she tried to rock Donna back to sleep.

The princess would have none of it and continued to wail out. Phillipus looked toward the city and could see a few temples. She moved toward them and tried to find one where she could pray to and beseech Hera for some aid. After a while of searching she stood before a temple confused, and uncertain.

"Phillipus what are you doing out here?" Antiope asked as she looked at her strangely.

"I'm looking for Hera's temple, but I can't find it. Donna has began crying and I'm… lost for answers." Phillipus said.

"You will not find Hera here. Nor will you find Zeus or any of the other gods of Olympus. We serve and worship other gods. Come, I will take you to Isis and we shall ask her what to do." Antiope said as they made their way to Isis' temple.

The moment they entered the temple Antiope lit some incense and moved toward the alter. She knelt and heard Phillipus do the same.

"Lady Isis, We come with a question." Antiope said as she lowered her head.

"Speak Antiope." A motherly voice said from above them.

"Our sister from the other tribe has arrive, and with her she brought the Queen's child. She cries out, but we can find no cause for it." Antiope stated.

"The babe misses the arms of her mother." The voice said clearer.

Phillipus looked up to see a woman step forward. She had honey colored hair, green eyes like a cat, and fare colored skin. She gently lifted Donna and instantly the infant quieted.

"We have witnessed what has happened to our Olympian cousins. For that reason Antiope we will not aid outside of the city, with one exception." Isis said as she gently kissed Donna's forehead.

"I've endowed her with wisdom, Hathor will give her a loving heart, and giving nature, Ma'at shall give her good judgement and great understanding, Sekhmet shall give her the natural abilities of a warrior. Like her sister was chosen so is she. She shall be our champion, raise her Antiope and as you said remind her. Remind her of what was stolen from her, but also of what she shall return not only to her people, but to the world itself." Isis said as she gently held Donna.

(North America – Colony of Rhode Island)

Athena quickly modeled herself to blend in with the people of this colony. She looked around at the hardships they had. The rampant desease, death, deception, and anguish that each of them faced. She turned her head as she tried to find those who could face the new god Darkseid and win. Still the thing that stuck with her through her searches was the mortals. From Olympus the things they did to the mortals seemed almost mirthful, and fun, but here it was far different. Here she could see the suffering up close and no longer did it hold the same fun for her. She knew that she had escaped the lessons being taught to her fellow gods, but none the less she could see it here.

(Gotham City – a little under four hundred years later.)

Bruce stood over the ruined android. Luthor had found parts of H.A.R.D.A.C.'s designs and programming. The end result was several copies of Superman, Hawkgirl, himself, Green Lantern, Flash, and Barda.

"Batman come in." Clark said over the communicator.

"Batman here. I stopped your double in Gotham." Bruce said.

"I just stopped the double of Hawkgirl and Flash in Metropolis. With the others that should be all of them." Clark stated.

"Did you manage to keep enough of the androids to make sure Luthor would be prosecuted?" Bruce asked.

"Actually…" Clark started.

"Then it's good that I only disabled this one. It's programming and company insigna are still intact." Bruce said with a smirk.

"Stop Smirking. I can feel it over the com." Clark said.

(Two rooftops over.)

Athena stood and watched the exchange. Over the years she had learned mortal magic and that had enabled her to retain a sense of power while at the same time elude the new gods that chased her. One of her mentors had taught her that listening, truly listening was one of a wizards greatest weapons. She listened to the conversation and had watched the battle between the mortal and the machine. Easily the machine was as powerful as some of the lower gods that had attacked Olympus. Since that was the case then the mortal and those that had stopped the others could easily be of use.

_Finally… Finally I may be able to avenge all of Olympus. _Athena thought as she watched the human before her.


	2. Chapter one

_**New Gods of Olympus**_

_**Chapter 1**_

(Bana-Mighdall – Training area)

Donna blew her hair out of her face. The last six hours had been Phillipus teaching her the art of sword play. She watched as Phillipus smirked after the last short bout.

"You've learned well, Princess. We will take a break for now and allow both of us to catch a breath," Phillipus said as she walked toward the edge of the training room.

"Phillipus… Aunt Antiope was telling me about our home, about my mother. What was she like?" Donna asked as walked toward the water bowl and took out a small drink.

"She was graceful. Your mother was a wise and fair ruler. She had the interests of every one of us first no matter what. She obeyed Athena's law and expected the rest of us to do the same, but she was also kind. In many ways she was like yourself and your sister, Diana." Phillipus.

"I wish that I could remember her. I've seen visions of Diana, and I expect that they come from Lady Isis as a way of remembrance. But it is strange… She seems so different and unhappy," Donna said.

"That can't be right. Your sister and mother are both in the Fields. I would expect that they and our fallen sisters would be happy with each other. The Fields are a place of peace, joy, and tranquility. There is no sadness there," Phillipus said as she looked at the young princess.

"I only know what I have seen. From what I've seen she seems to be a servant or guard of some kind. She lives in a kind of constant torment. I pray to Isis and Ma'at that I am wrong," Donna said as she looked toward the heavens.

"Something else bothers you, Princess, what is it?" Phillipus asked.

"I have questions about the world outside. I want to know what it is like, who lives there, are they protected by the gods as well, what kind of life do they have? There are so many questions that they fill my mind and refuse to leave," Donna said.

"Outside of the city lies the world of man. The gods do not protect beyond the city, and out there… Princess, out there are men so vile and horrible that they will say and do anything to possess a woman. They are uncivilized and barbaric," Phillipus said the memory of Heracles still fresh in her mind.

"Still… It feels like answers to some of the visions I have had could be out there. I feel as if there is a draw to that world I cannot explain," Donna said as she faced Phillipus.

"A draw or not, it is forbidden to go outside of the city walls," Phillipus said as she turned and began to walk out.

"Do not dwell on these things, Princess. They are thoughts that could drive you quite insane if you allow them to. Push them from your mind and focus on your training," Phillipus called as she left the training room.

(Apokoplis – Darkseid's palace)

Diana stood near the throne and watched as Lashina attempted to plead with Darkseid for the life of her son. The boy had been conceived with the Kryptonian when Lord Darkseid had brainwashed him. Diana understood the attachment Lashina had for the child, but she couldn't understand the attraction to the Kryptonian. He was weak-willed. For Lord Darkseid to overtake him so completely meant that he had been of weak stock, unsuitable for breeding. That alone was enough to not want any offspring from him. They would inherit all of his weaknesses.

"Lashina, I grow tired of your pleas. Disturb me again and you will find that the offspring of Kal-El _shall_ be destroyed," Darkseid said.

"Of course, Lord Darkseid," Lashina said as she backed away.

Diana smirked lightly as she watched Lashina leave defeated.

"You find amusement in her defeat," Darkseid stated.

"I find amusement in the fact she covets the offspring of a weak-minded being," Diana stated.

"You speak out of turn, Diana. Do not attempt to find yourself in my displeasure," Darkseid stated as he rose.

"Of course, Lord Darkseid," Diana said as she bowed.

"Tell me, what have you heard from the reports of Kalaback?" Darkseid asked.

"My Lord, your son has returned no word of finding the keeper of the information you seek. He has only stated that the mortals of Earth continue to undermine him with each turn. Perhaps your son is ill equipped to continue the search for keeper of the information you seek," Diana stated.

"Again you make suggestions where they are not asked," Darkseid said as his eyes glowed lightly.

"I do not make any suggestions, my Lord. I only make observations," Diana said lightly.

"Then your observations are correct. Kalaback has failed me enough times. When he returns I wish for you to travel to Earth to seek out the information. You shall be in charge of Mt. Olympus during that time," Darkseid said as he turned and headed outside.

"As you command, my Lord," Diana said with a small smirk on her lips.

(Gotham City – Brilliant Star Restaurant)

Barda smiled as Scott pulled her chair out for her. From their work inside of the Justice League to Scott's performances as an escape artist their lives had been so hectic, so when Scott surprised her with an anniversary dinner she felt so surprised and delighted. She sat down and watched as the waiter took their order. Scott ordered her favorite bottle of wine and then he even ordered her favorite dish. It took the waiter a few moments to realize that Scott was completely serious when he stated that they wanted a five cheese pizza.

"Thank you. I wasn't even sure if you remembered," Barda said once the waiter left.

"How could I forget marrying the most beautiful creature in the known universe?" he said before he pulled out a small box.

"Scott…" she said as she opened it up to find a small pendant.

"Flash actually helped in finding it. It took a lot of searching, but I finally found a pendant to replace the one that Lashina destroyed," Scott said as he watched her lift the small necklace from the box.

The pendant on the end of it was of two doves joined by a single diamond. The first one she owned had been a gift from an elderly woman after she and Scott had saved her. She took the necklace and carefully put it on smiling as the cold white gold sat against her skin.

"It's a wonderful evening, Scott, but I'm afraid that you'll have to wait for your gift. But at least it's wrapped in a prettier package than usual," she said with a small smile.

"I look forward to it," Scott grinned.

Neither New God knew of the eyes that watched them. She had remained back in the shadows observing the two and allowing her magically enhanced feelings to almost touch them. She could sense the power rising from them and it confirmed what she already had assumed. The two of them were in fact gods. It didn't surprise her at the slightest since she herself was a goddess. She listened to their conversation and knew that they worked with the Justice League. That fact was also not surprising. For the last two weeks she had been tracking the league watching them studying them to ensure that they would be the ones she wanted to use against the dark god Darkseid.

_This works wonderfully. The mortals, and these gods should be enough to stop him. Once he is defeated the true gods of Olympus can return to power, and we can have blood in payment for the humiliation he has caused us, _Athena thought as her eyes narrowed.

(Above Athena)

Nightwing studied the woman watching Scott and Barda Free in the restaurant across the street. He knew that she had been tailing them for the last four hours, and in that time she had done nothing but watch and study. He used the night vision goggles to make sure that her dress wasn't associated with Ra's or Talia. The last thing he needed was for the League of shadows to attempt to assassinate two members of the Justice League.

"Nightwing, come in," Batman said over the communicator.

"Nightwing here," Dick answered.

"I've finished getting Arkham locked down. Whatever it was that caused the riot seems to be gone, but whatever it was had the strength to break Croc's left arm. Judging from the size and imprint of the foot prints I know it wasn't Bane," Bruce said.

"Could it have been one of Superman's rogues? Maybe Lobo?" Nightwing suggested.

"Lobo's a bounty hunter. He wouldn't try to claim bounties already locked up. It could be one of Superman's though. I'll check through the League systems and see what I can find," Bruce said.

"Bruce… Have you spoken to Selina?" Dick asked.

"She's not welcome in Gotham," Bruce said with a finality in his voice.

"It was self defense. She had no choice in the matter," Dick argued.

"Selina has never been open or trustworthy. She went into Manheim's home looking for the Jade Statue of Isis and was almost killed. Dick, I let her go, but she can't return. She knows where we stand now," Bruce said.

"It's just that I always figured that she might be the only one who could…" Dick started.

"I'm not like you, Dick. I can't allow anyone else into my life. I would have thought that you would have learned that with Koriand'r," Bruce said.

"Alright I get the point," Dick said as he mentally admitted defeat.

"Let's call it a night," Bruce said over the communicator.

"Actually… Bruce someone is tailing Barda and Scott," Dick chimed in.

"Is she about six foot tall, light auburn hair, athletic build, not unpleasant to look at, wearing black with various mystic symbols on her arms and back?" Bruce asked.

"That's her exactly," Dick stated.

"Keep an eye on her. She's been tailing everyone in the league," Bruce said.

"What are you going to do?" Dick asked.

"I'm going to see if I can finally get a face to face with her," Bruce stated.

Within two minutes time the sound of chirping birds could lightly be heard and Bruce appeared in the blue light. He cautiously walked toward the edge of the building and could see the woman backing away as if she heard the sound of the teleporter. Without warning Bruce jumped down and landed behind her. The woman turned and Bruce threw a net he had got off of Zatanna when he talked to her about the symbols on the woman's clothes. She tried to open a vortex to leave, but the net seemed to nullify all of her powers.

"Who are you?" Bruce asked.

"Mortal… Do you realize that you have done the impossible?" Athena asked.

"I didn't ask if I have done the impossible. I asked who are you. Give me your name now," Bruce growled.

"Athena… I am the goddess Athena. I need the help of the Justice League."


	3. Chapter two

_**New Gods of Olympus**_

_**Chapter 2**_

(Watchtower – meeting room – Six hours later)

Athena looked at the heroes gathered here, evaluating them in turn. Each of them presented different skills, abilities and powers that could help in the overthrowing of Darkseid. The god and goddess seemed as if they could be able to match many of those that serve Darkseid for strength, and she knew that the mortal called Batman easily could get around anything Darkseid threw at them. She also knew that if they attacked it would have to be as a group, and all at once. They couldn't afford to give Darkseid any chance to regroup and come back.

"I'm not sure if this is something we should get in the middle of," the Green Lantern said after a few minutes of debating.

"From what she has told us Darkseid has killed an entire race of people for no reason! He's enslaved others like her! There are damn _good_ reason we should get in the middle of it!" Barda said as she stood.

"Barda is right. We can't allow the actions of Darkseid against her people or the nation of Amazons go unpunished. Besides, if Darkseid has a foothold in part of this universe, how long will it be before he decides to challenge and conquer it all? The only thing keeping him from it is finding the Antilife Equation," Scott Free said as he studied them.

"And_ any_ foothold Darkseid has is too much of one," Superman said, his eyes burning with hate for the New God.

"We can't make this personal," Batman said simply.

Everyone turned toward him and he groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"If we go into this as a personal vendetta then we are dooming ourselves to lose. We need to go into this as a mission, as something that has to be done for the greater good, and not as a strike against someone who struck us first. If we go in with the attitude of getting vengeance instead of breaking a tyrants' hold on a people then we will be sloppy," Bruce stated.

"Batman is right. If we do go into this we need to have a plan of attack and we need to know our enemy," Shayera said as she looked at them.

"I've put everything that I know about Darkseid into the files," Superman said.

"Everything that you put in the files is also written by someone who was brainwashed, used, and humiliated by him. While the information on his powers is accurate, we need to know what kind of technology and intelligence we are going to be dealing with," Batman said.

"That's something that both Barda and I can give you. As you know we both grew up on Apokolips. We know the kind of technology Darkseid uses has well as how intelligent he is," Scott said.

"Get the information to us as soon as possible. Contact Orion as well and see if Darkseid has done anything to disturb the peace with New Genesis. If he has then we might be able to gain some help," Batman said as he stood and walked out.

Athena watched the mortal and then watched as the meeting ended. She stood and followed where Batman had went. She watched as he entered into a small atrium and stood. There was a sense of emptiness within him. She knew that Aphrodite would have been easily tell what bothered the mortal, and Apollo could see into his past or future to see what caused this void inside of him, but she could only sense the loneliness, the isolation even among those who fight for the same reasons.

"Do you need something else?" he asked as he attempted to meditate in the Atrium.

Athena wondered how the mortal could tell she was there when she didn't give any indication of her presence. She stepped forward and knelt down near him taking a similar position on the grass and looked at how much the vegetation resembled Themyscira before Darkseid's presence.

"I only came to say that your response was the wisest, but not the most satisfying," Athena stated.

"This isn't about satisfaction. It's about returning the balance of power to its rightful place."

The cold logic he used reminded her of how she once was. She almost felt a twinge of regret. She could never return to being the goddess of wisdom anymore. She had far too much rage inside of her. She wanted vengeance. She tried to lie to herself before saying she wanted Justice as Themis would want, but Justice is different. Justice is everything returned to equal. To harmony. What she wanted was to watch Darkseid suffer as the Amazons had suffered, as the gods had suffered. She wanted to gouge out his eyes, rip off his genitals, and roast him over the fires of Tartarus for all time.

"At one time I thought like that," Athena said solemnly before she stood and walked out.

(Bana-Mighdall – Donna's Chambers)

Donna sat up holding her breath. The vision of Diana had occurred again, but she was somewhere else. It was almost as if she could feel a sense of peace around Diana even though that peace was fleeting it was there. She looked at the room and realized that the only chance she had to see if the visions was of Diana alive was to leave. She quietly gathered her armor, sword, and her pack. She knew that leaving would be against the wishes Phillipus, but there was no choice. She moved toward her window and jumped out. The feeling of the wind rushing against her was amazing, and then the feeling of gravity losing its hold on her as she floated above the street below brought a smile to her face. She began to head toward the edge of the city and a bright gold light shined on her. She stopped and looked at a figure step out.

"Lady Isis," Donna said as she landed and quickly knelt.

"Rise, Donna, and allow me to look at you," Isis smiled.

Donna rose and the goddess smiled at her. She stepped forward and handed Donna a small vial. Donna's eyebrows arched as she looked at the vial of purple liquid. "This will help you. Take it with you and when the moment comes you will know what to do with it. All of your life have you trained, prepared, and been told about this day. Go forth and find the answers you seek."

(Themyscira – Palace Gardens)

Diana heard the screams of the goddess outside and watched as dozens of hawks landed on her and tore at her perfect flesh. The goddess screamed as the birds plucked out her eyes, ripped at her throat, tore open her chest and began to eat at her organs. Sobs of pain and torment filled the room and she shook her head. She had seen worse on Apokolips, but no one deserved to suffer like this, surely?. She thought of setting the goddess loose, but then she would suffer Darkseid's wrath.

"Her voice is quite musical even in this torment," Desaad said as he watched Aphrodite being torn to pieces.

"Was this torture your idea, Desaad?" Diana asked.

"It's not an original idea by any means. These 'gods' had used a similar torture on an immortal being before. I simply modified it. So, I am to understand you are taking over for Kalaback? He will be displeased about having to leave," Desaad said as he turned to face Diana.

"Displeased or not I am to take over his duties and ensure that Darkseid obtains the information he seeks," Diana stated.

"I shall inform him then. Enjoy this hellish paradise, Diana. I have several torments going for our pleasure," Desaad said as he left to find Kalaback.

Diana walked through the palace and felt a strange connection to it. She couldn't explain the reasons but it almost felt as if she knew every corner, every room. But at the same time, it was…alien. There was something not right, something out of place. But she couldn't decide if it was something missing – or something that didn't belong. Either way, the intuition made her shiver like she hadn't in a long time.

She shrugged it off and heard the sounds of something slicing into flesh and then being removed. She opened the door to see a 'god' laying face down and his arms and legs being cut off and then magically attaching back only to be cut off again.

"What is the meaning of this?" came the thunderous voice of Kalaback as he stormed toward Diana.

"Darkseid is tired of your failures. I have been sent to replace you, and you are to return to Apokolips. He also wished for me to inform you that no further failures would be tolerated," Diana stated.

"I should kill you where you stand," Kalaback said.

To that Diana quickly grabbed him by his hand and brought it up behind his back hard. He groaned as the bones in his wrist began to stretch and then break. She held his arm and pulled it tighter separating his elbow and then released him. Kalaback stepped back from her and looked at her cold expression.

"I serve and answer only to Darkseid. No one, not Granny, not even you Kalaback will ever threaten me. Leave before I decide to tell Darkseid you foolishly lost your life fighting against a superior opponent," Diana said with venom in her voice.

Kalaback stepped away from her and remained quiet as he left. She watched him and then heard another being step near her.

"Perhaps you should have designed some of these torment,." Desaad said with a mirthful smile.

"I need to begin looking for the missing goddess. I shall head toward Olympus and see what information I can gather there," she said ignoring his statement and walked toward the gateway toward Olympus.


	4. Chapter three

_**New Gods of Olympus**_

_**Chapter 3**_

(Gotham – Narrows – two days later)

Diana stood looking at the poor neighborhood. Unlike Lashina, Harriet, or any of the other furies Diana didn't start by making her presence known. She instead found something that belonged to Athena and used the viewing pool to locate the last place she had been on Earth. The pool didn't show everything clearly, but it did indicate that she had been in this city. Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot rang out and grabbed Diana's attention. She turned to see a man standing over a fallen woman – ripping the jewelry, purse, and shoes from the dying woman's body. She didn't know why she reacted. The rule of the universe was the weak shall die so that the strong can live, she knew that. But something dark, _primal_ awoke inside her. She rushed toward the man, lifting him into the air. He attempted to fire at her, but instead she grabbed his hand with her free hand and crushed it, along with the gun. He screamed in terror before she threw him into a wall, sending him through the brick and steel. When he came to a stop, he wasn't moving.

_Where is the goddess? _Diana thought as she left the dying woman lying on the ground, uncaring of her gasps or desperate expression. She glanced at her once in time to see the sheen of life fade from her eyes.

Above her, Tim Drake stared down with disbelief. This woman had single-handedly caught and killed a mugger, right before his disbelieving eyes. He quickly tapped his communicator and waited for an answer. The moment he heard Bruce's voice he began.

"There's some new Meta down in the Narrows. She just took out a mugger without any problem. She's got to be as strong as Bane!" Tim exclaimed.

"On my way," Bruce stated before the line disconnected.

Beside Tim a form appeared. It had taken some getting use to the appearance of Athena, but he was accepting the help easier than Bruce. Besides, it was allowing him a chance to get some much needed information about Greek Mythology for classes. Athena looked at the woman below and Tim could swear that the goddess became stiff and rigid. He could feel the unease stirring inside of her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"That's… That's Diana, but- But what is she doing here?" Athena said as she watched woman lift into the air.

The moment Diana neared the rooftops she stopped. Her vision landed on the roof where a teenage boy was watching her along with a young woman. Diana felt the tug of something pulling at her. The woman was the one she wanted. Somehow she could feel it. It was as if a connection between herself and the woman was suddenly made. She narrowed her eyes and began to head toward the woman when something hit her back and drove her into the ground. She growled and rolled knocking the form from her. She looked to see the dark being waiting. She lashed out toward him and watched as he evaded her with apparent ease. Instead of anger she found herself interested and amused.

"This isn't your fight. I am after the goddess and nothing else. Stand down and I give my word no harm will come to this city, these people, or yourself," Diana said as she watched him.

"I can't allow you to take her," Bruce said.

"Very well… It is a shame to kill someone who was able to take me by surprise," she said before she moved on Bruce again.

Athena watched as the two of them fought. Batman was able to avoid her, use her own strengths against her, but she knew that eventually that Diana would and could kill Batman if given the chance. She closed her eyes and reached out with her feelings toward the Martian. In seconds the sound of birds chirping could be heard and around the two fighting the entire league materialized.

"You plan to win by any means necessary don't you?" Diana asked, amused.

The sight of the Kryptonian caused a light chuckle to escape her lips. She knew how powerful he was, but his weak will and wounded pride would make beating him so much easier. Barda, Scott Free - both new gods would be a problem, but nothing she couldn't deal with. Barda would attempt to protect Scott above all else. Somehow the dark one she fought first seemed to be the most dangerous. There was something in the way he moved that hinted a danger she had never known. He had a darkness that promised both violence, and a hint of light.

"Kal-El… Lashina still begs for you. She pleads with Darkseid to allow her to come to earth and recruit you back to them. I don't know why she wants someone unable to control their mind," Diana said and watched as Kal-El's eyes narrow. She could tell that he was becoming angry, good – that would make his fighting sloppy.

Athena watched, knowing that Diana was baiting Superman. She would have been proud if it weren't for the situation. She moved down closer to help, but the quickness of Diana surprised Athena. She leapt toward Athena and almost had the goddess. Seeing that being there would be more of a hindrance than a help Athena opened a vortex and jumped into it. She disappeared completely. Diana's fist closed on empty air instead of the throat she had aimed for.

Seeing her prey disappear there was no reason for Diana to remain fighting with these beings. She grabbed Superman and quickly flung him away. When Barda neared her she threw a piece of sharpened steel at Scott and watched Barda move to stop the piece of sharpened steel. The winged woman moved toward her and she used her momentum and speed against the winged woman and sent her into the Green Lantern. She looked at the dark figure and studied him. He had watched her and somehow she knew that he had studied her enough to know how to attack. That was until she felt something slap her on the ass. Her eyes narrowed and she turned toward the being only to feel another slap on her rump.

Before another slap could happen she struck her hand out and caught the offensive being. He squirmed in her grasp before she kicked him in the balls sending him into a brick building. The entire time she had been fighting she had studied those fighting her. She had also missed Athena, but did manage to rip a piece of her clothing. Using this fresher sample of something owned by the goddess would allow her to find her so much easier. She quickly took to the skies and began to take off. She didn't feel or notice the tracking device that Bruce shot onto her back.

(Near Themyscira)

Donna saw the island of her birth for the first time since she was an infant. The land was beautiful, but there was something dark about it. Something that didn't seem like it belonged there. She landed and the first thing she saw a woman screaming for help. She neared her to see the woman being surrounded by strange looking hounds. These hellish creatures was nearing her biting at her legs and tearing off hunks of flesh before backing up and letting the legs heal. Donna moved in and swiped her sword through two of the first hounds. She then cut the ties that held the woman in place and lifted her up. They soon disappeared into the forest where the woman stood shaking.

"Are you alright?" Donna asked.

"No, but I will be eventually," the woman said as a brilliant light surrounded her.

Donna watched as the woman stretched out her hands and several wild animals neared her.

"You are Princess Donna of the Amazons aren't you?" the woman asked.

"Yes but who are you?" Donna asked.

"I am Artemis - goddess of the hunt. We need to leave the island now," Artemis said.


	5. Chapter four

_**New Gods of Olympus**_

_**Chapter 4**_

(Themyscira – Place where Artemis had been captured)

Donna didn't need to talk to Artemis to know the goddess was pissed. Though she worshipped Isis and the other Egyptian gods, Philipus had told her enough about the Olympian pantheon to know who and what Artemis was responsible – and she knew full-well why she was pissed. She had been subjecting to having beasts, creatures under her control to feast on her. She was tied up, beaten and eaten-

The hell hounds never stopped, never backed down. She had heard the torture of the others, too. Their torture had at least come in shifts. There were periods where they weren't screaming, where they could listen – enjoy, as Desaad would put it – to the cries of their brothers and sisters. Artemis did not get such a respite. Her wounds healed instantly, only to be ripped back open just as quickly. Hopelessness morphed into despair. She could see eternity, see it stretched out before her as an unbroken thread. As if the Fates themselves were cackling over her torment. But she also knew that nothing, nothing lasted forever. One day she would have her chance, one day she would have vengeance. One day she would shove her bow so far down Desaad's throat he would choke on the splinters.

And now one day was today. Artemis felt her bonds loose and the only thing she wanted to do was show Desaad the hospitality of his own 'entertainment'. But the knowledge that she and Donna were sorely outnumbered did not escape her. She fought back the desire for vengeance (for the moment) and instead looked toward the young Amazon.

"There is a place where we can obtain help. Apollo is within the prison Zeus created for the Titans. Like myself, he gets no rest from his beatings. The only gracious thing he has is the view of eternity. Like me he has the knowledge that nothing will last forever," she said.

As they began to lift off into the air, several Parademons saw them. The lesser gods let out a shrill scream and came flocking upward. Artemis reached up to the tree she had been tied to and ripped off a branch. Holding it tightly, she pictured her bow, her quiver of arrows. The branch morphed, changed into what she envisioned. She smirked and let three arrows fly. She felt such satisfaction as the arrows sunk deep into their flesh. Each of the strikes had been mortal wounds. The lesser gods would not survive, but they were not merciful quick death strikes. No - each was placed to kill, but drag out the death, let it be terrible, horrible, and unrelenting.

Donna watched as this goddess finished with these lesser gods and stood looking far to satisfied at what she had accomplished. "We move now," Artemis said as she lifted into the air and soon Donna followed.

(The Batcave)

Bruce had contacted Tim and found that he had saved the woman and took her to Gotham General. A sense of pride came over Bruce as he drove, but then Tim informed him of how Athena had acted. He stated that Athena seemed to know who the Fury had been. She had a sort of connection with the other woman, and the fact that Athena had left out such vital information caused Bruce to grit his teeth. The batmobile pulled into the cave and he hopped out. His attention was focused on finding Athena. He walked toward the computer and stopped as he saw a nude form in the lotus position. He walked toward her ready to demand and receive answers.

"I've been expecting you," Athena said as she attempted to meditate.

"Who was she, how did you know her, and what _else_ haven't you told us?" Bruce demanded.

A slight sigh escaped from her lips. Athena stood and Bruce couldn't help but notice the sheer perfection of her form. The times Selina had posed in a similar fashion was not lost on him, but this goddess made Selina look like a child. The bat however didn't want to become distracted. The cold, logical part of him still fumed at not having all of the information he needed. His eyes stopped their 'mapping' of her form and he watched as Athena almost seemed to pout before putting on a robe.

He had no idea that the goddess harbored no real desire to bed him. She actually respected him more than anything. She respected that he was able to tap into the logical part of his mind so easily. That he saw things as black and white and very, very rarely was there ever any gray. She reached for a robe that she had brought with her and pulled it over her shoulders. It closed and she moved toward the chair near the supercomputer.

"Her name is Diana. She is the daughter of Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons."

Bruce stared. "I thought all the Amazons were dead. And they were a male-free society anyway, how can the Queen have had a baby?"

Athena sighed, seeing this was going to take some explaining. "Hippolyta longed for a daughter," she began. "She desired more than anything to have a child and she begged the gods for one. Hades, brother of Zeus, had a relationship with the Amazon Queen, for his own gain. But he saw the advantages of a permanent tie between them, and he and Hippolyta sculpted the child together. Hippolyta gave a drop of blood to the child, and Hera did the rest. Diana was born that day – a perfect, happy, healthy daughter and princess."

Batman listened silently, though his fingers were flying over the keyboard, entering the information Athena gave, filling in the blanks for the Fury.

The goddess continued. "Over the years Diana was trained as warrior as well as royalty. She learned, and excelled through all her lessons. Of course she was just as much the daughter of the goddesses as she was of Hippolyta. We all loved her. But we couldn't be everything for her. She was the only child in a world full of adults, after all. A lonely thing to be. Seeing that, Hippolyta asked for a sister for her," Athena smiled and shook her head. "Ares – god of war – planned on planting his seed inside of Hippolyta. He would give Hippolyta a child, though it would not be a daughter. However, Apollo beat him to it. Through Apollo, Diana's younger sister Donna was born. I have no idea what has happened to her since Darkseid arrived, though," Athena finished sadly.

"Why not?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know because I am no longer connected to my powers. The moment I ran… The moment I escaped, I lost all connection to Olympus. It was hard to accept. I still want to deny it. Hades was actually the least petty of us, but his unsettled anger of having dominion over only the souls of mortals, of having no further power outside of the underworld, persisted. He had attempted before to overthrow us. He used the Titans – the forerunners of the gods – in order to and nearly succeeded. When he failed, as a punishment he was cast into Tartarus and forced to reign there. Somehow…he made a connection to Darkseid," she growled. "He brought that monster here, told him of our weaknesses. Of which our belief in our own invincibility was the biggest," she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

Athena shrugged her slim shoulders. "It was only a matter of time before Zeus would open the gates of Olympus and attempt to travel to the mortal realm. His lusts, desires for mortal women allowed Darkseid to enter Olympus with an army. We were unprepared. In seconds he overran us. We had no time to call for the Amazons, to call for the heroes that served us. The attack was quick, brutal, and relentless."

"Then how did you escape?" Bruce asked coldly.

"I escaped by opening a rift between Olympus and Earth. The moment I stepped through I could no longer feel my power. Cut off from my home... I lost everything but my immortality. Stuckm, I sought out…mystics – beings who tapped into the magical lines of the Earth. I learned, but their lessons came at a price. The first mentor simply wanted nothing more than to take some of my eternal life. I allowed it and while it hurt, I regenerated. The next... The next demanded my innocence. I could not learn the destructive arts while still innocent and I was forced to surrender it to him. I was born innocent, born a virgin and reigned as a virgin goddess – I punished those of my acolytes who did not remain as pure as I was. But in order to return home, to get back everything I lost... I had to give that virginity away to a dark sorcerer who delighted in humiliating me. It was through this that I learned anger, hate, vengeance. I channeled dark powers never before opened to me. I could control elements in destructive ways I never thought of. His lessons over, he cast me out."

Batman nodded, apparently unaffected by her tale of torment. "Alright. But how does this affect the Fury?"

"Diana... How she must have suffered. I saw a little of it, when she came close. The beatings, the humiliation, the torture each day. Gradually it was all stripped from her, even her soul. But her pride, her Amazon pride would not leave her. Deep inside, she _knows_ that she is an Amazon. She _knows_ that she is a warrior gifted by the gods, and she will rise against the one who has done this to her. But she must be reminded of the existence of good, of hope. She must know... She must know love. And love... Love is something I am unsure that I can offer. Lust, desire these things I know. But love...? How long has it been since there was anything that I truly loved?" she asked. Batman remained still, but the very sadness of her voice dripped and flooded over every pore of Bruce.

She looked to him. Her faced begged for comfort, for someone or something to show her that all she knew, all she had been removed from not only would be returned, but that this world and everything in it would be worth all she had been through.

(Lois and Clark's Apartment – Metropolis)

After the short battle, Clark headed toward Metropolis. He wanted to go home, to take a chance to calm down and attempt to lose the anger and hate that had welled up inside him. He didn't realize how fast he was flying, and he didn't realize how much of a straight line he was making toward his and Lois' apartment until he was almost there. Seeing how close he was to the apartment he landed a couple of blocks away and found one of the 'changing' rooms he had set up in Metropolis. Quickly he changed clothes and he was able to be who he really was. He walked toward the apartment and the flood of memories came back to him.

He could see Granny Goodness hooking up electrodes all over him, shocking him to her will. The viciousness of Darkseid's face as the tyrant came to see the progress. The fact that even before he was completely brainwashed they somehow made him see Lois instead of Lashina.

The first couple of weeks after freeing himself from Darkseid he distanced himself from Lois. How could she love him when he let this happen? How could she live with him knowing that he wasn't able to stop the abuse, humiliation, and everything else that Darkseid had put him through.

But Lois had shown how stubborn and wonderful she was. She had stayed in his life, even though he had never told her, and she didn't back down. She was perhaps one of the bravest women he had ever known. He took the elevator up to their floor and walked into the apartment. Once inside he was greeted by the woman he loved.

Lois watched as Clark came in and the way he carried himself… It was only this bad when something happened beyond his control. She moved toward him and softly touched his arm. "Clark what's wrong sweetheart?"

"Lois… I don't know where to begin, but there's…" his voice cracked, and it was a few moments before he could continue. "There's something that I didn't tell you – something that I didn't tell anyone. About what happened to me when Darkseid brainwashed me."

Lois picked up on his tone, on the way he was speaking. She had seen it before in several abuse cases. Mainly in rapes – and inside of her mind she pleaded that she was wrong. That Clark didn't suffer any kind of violation, of abuse like that. She loved him no matter what, but suffering that, suffering anything like that would likely destroy him. Clark was so used to being able to handle anything. She did the one thing she knew she could do for him and hugged him.

He hugged her back and his hands trembled. She felt fresh hot tears touching her neck and she steadied herself for the worst.


	6. Chapter five

**New Gods**** of Olympus**

**Chapter Five**

(Kent's Apartment)

Lois held Clark as he shook. She was doing the only thing she could – rubbing up and down his back, wishing he'd open his eyes, which were tightly screwed shut. He was still talking though.

"The moment…I was brought to Apokolips they weakened me. Darkseid used Kryptonite to keep me that way. For days, men and women – I think the Fury we met today was one of them – tortured me. Everything from electric shocks, mind-altering drugs…" He looked up suddenly, blue eyes tortured, and shook his head. "I don't mean to make excuses- Even though that's exactly what I'm doing…"

She took his face between her hands. "These are not excuses. Honey, no one in the world could have better _reasons_. It would make anyone lose their minds. _Anyone_, do you understand?"

He didn't appear to heed her words, and his eyes weren't focused on hers. "Lois… At one point… God! At one point, I honestly had no idea what world I was in. They came… I saw _you_, I swear to God I saw _you_, but she- She wasn't you," he sobbed. "But it wasn't until after we- Then when I realised it wasn't you…" Another sob. "It broke me. I betrayed you, I- I betrayed us. I'm so sorry, Lois, I'm so so sorry…"

She shook her head, issued soft hushing noises and rocked him like a baby, feeling tears roll silently down her own face. She held him tightly, feeling him continue to shake, from the guilt, grief and anguish being finally released. He'd carried it around with him since his capture – God, it was about time it came spilling out. Gently, she kissed him.

"Clark, listen to me. It wasn't your fault. I believe that, I _know_ that. You didn't know what was going on, how could you?"

He shook his head. "That Fury who came today, she- She taunted me with it. With what I'd done – and that's the thing, Lois, that's the worst thing. If we did that, then- then-"

An expression of comprehension flitted across her face. That he had been violated, _raped_, bad enough. But a- a possible _child_? Lois had to swallow back more sobs. It wasn't his fault. But it still hurt. She should have been the mother of his children. And she might not be.

"Okay," she started, voice trembling, "First things first, we need to find out if this woman _did _have a child. And Smallville, if she did, then we rescue that child, and we raise him, or her."

"Lois-"

"No, Clark. Any child of yours deserves to be loved. And that's exactly what I intend to do."

(Watchtower – four hours later)

The moment the last person arrived the entire room quieted. There was tension in the air, and even Wally noticed that it seemed to center around Clark. The Man of Steel seemed upset beyond understanding. Clark squeezed his eyes shut and took a breath before he opened them again. Looking at the others there he began to think of the horrors he had already faced. The humiliation, violation, and torture he had been though. He let none of it show in his voice or expression though, clearing his throat before he spoke.

"Our best course of action is to attack Darkseid when he isn't expecting it. There is a mother box in the Fortress of Solitude. We can activate it, go to Apokolips and then break Darkseid's hold on Mt Olympus from there. Maybe we can even dethrone him completely," Clark said his voice sounding hard and cold.

"No." Everyone's heads flicked toward Batman. "If we attack him directly and in full force he will send troops over. It won't take much for him to overthrow the Earth without us here to prevent it," Bruce stated as he looked at Clark.

"Coward… I never expected you to be a coward, Batman, but you are. You're always hiding behind your toys, your gadgets, hiding in the darkness! I will not let us play a cowards game!" Clark shouted.

Bruce walked toward him with a section of his utility belt open. Clark gasped and fell back. He started to breath heavily and everyone saw the faint green glow coming from the belt. Bruce quickly closed it and looked at Clark.

"Not being suicidal doesn't make me a coward. If _I_ could take you down that easily then how much faster could Darkseid do it? We can't make this about revenge. This is about freeing a people, and bringing a tyrant to justice. Athena has been filling me in on what happened to her fellow 'gods' – she's informed me where they are. It's in our best interest to free them. With their help we _might_ stand a chance against Darkseid," Bruce stated.

He motioned toward Athena, who stood. The goddess of wisdom brought up a holographic map of the Earth and began to point at a few locations.

"Here, in Egypt near the ancient tombs of their kings is where Hera – Queen of all of Olympus – is being held. Her power is great and without Zeus she might be one of the most powerful Olympians alive." She moved her hand and she stopped pointing toward the ocean.

"Below the waves, far down on the ocean floor is the cell we used to trap the Titans. Apollo is there. He is able to see the future, and with that ability he could help us to know what Darkseid plans to do next," Athena stated.

She moved her hand toward another section of empty ocean.

"This is Themyscira. It is not on any map and can't be seen until you are on it. Here Artemis, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Hephaestus are imprisoned. Hephaestus is the blacksmith god, creator of all our technology and weapons. It is possible that he has been forced to create some of Darkseid's weapons for him. If that is the case then Hephaestus would also know the flaw in their design. He always created one in each of his designs. He would know how to destroy what he has created. If we save Aphrodite… The goddess of love has never been true to Hephaestus, but he has remained true to her. He loves her completely. Separating him from her could… It could cause him to go mad. We must be careful when approaching him," Athena continued.

Batman took over. "Hawkgirl, you and Mr. Mircle go to Egypt see if you can free Hera. Superman, you, Barda, and Green Lantern go to Themyscira and free Hephaestus, I will come with you. We will see what he knows about Darkseid's weapons and get his help. Athena, you're too valuable to Darkseid to be allowed off the Watchtower. Flash, you stay and stop her from leaving at all costs."

Wally nodded, while Athena pursed her lips, obviously annoyed. "What about the Titans' prison?" she asked.

"It will have to wait. We can't afford to spread ourselves too thin," Batman answered. "I'll contact Aquaman and have him scan the ocean floor to find the prison. He may be able to open it and free Apollo."

"Batman, you did say that you wanted more information on Darkseid," Scott said, pulling a disc from a pocket. "Barda and I wrote everything we knew and put on this disk for you. Perhaps you can find a weakness on there."

(Valley of the Kings, Egypt)

Shayera looked at Scott as the two of them began to search near the longitude and latitude that Athena had given them. Scott waited for a second and then a slight smirk came to his face.

"So... Does John know?" he asked.

"Does John know what?" Shayera asked.

"Does he know about the child, the one you're carrying?" Scott asked as he moved toward the sand dune and began poking through the sand to feel a sandstone door beneath it.

Shayera shook her head and let out a sigh. After the invasion, after the build-up of the Justice League, and after she and John called it quits for a while they finally found each other again. Bruce had told her about her son from the future. And she wanted Rex. She had felt a void appear and she wanted Rex more than she could ever explain. John had told her that old Bruce had the new Batman, but there was mentioning of other children, and in the back there was a female shape that never showed herself. It was as if old Bruce was trying to contain any destruction to the timeline he could. It was possible – actually more than possible – that Bruce and the woman there had children, and that those children had been killed by Chronos. Naturally Bruce had done the normal thing. He closed off and decided that there was no chance he would ever, ever have a relationship which could provide children. No children; no chance for their deaths. Shayera shook her head. Bruce was a good friend, and a close one. The man deserved some happiness. She shook her head and looked at Scott.

"I haven't told him yet. I'm surprised that you know," she said.

"You're at least three months along. And my senses are far more powerful than most beings. I don't like to brag, but I can hear and see better than Superman," Scott smiled.

"Why don't you address him with his first name?" Shayera asked.

"Barda and I are not closely acquainted with him. He doesn't seem to want to reach that familiarity and we respect it. We are familiar with Bruce outside of the League, but inside we respect his decision to be called as his alter-ego," Scott said.

Shayera smirked as she thought of something and looked at Scott. "I've noticed that Barda has a healthy glow recently too," she commented.

Scott smiled almost sheepishly. "We've been trying for children. Barda wishes to raise them on Earth. Away from Apokolips and New Gensis. A chance to raise them in a 'normal' life," he said.

"It's a good dream," she nodded.

"Of course, but like all dreams it won't be exactly as we want it. Our children will be different. We will have to teach them to be careful with other children, to hold back at times," Scott said.

"Scott... Do you know why Superman acted the way he did?" Shayera asked.

"No. But I assume it was because he was kidnapped by Darkseid. Who knows what Darkseid put him through. If he was captured then his mind was broken, and don't think that Darkseid couldn't do it. He would keep on and do anything to break anyone he wanted down. It's only a matter of time, and that would explain the kind of hate that Superman has for Darkseid."

Neither of them noticed the movement from behind them. The movement split into two different directions. A slight flicker of movement caught Shayera's eyes and she jumped back from a sword brought down near her. For a second, she was afraid that Fury had come back, but it wasn't. This woman wad blonde, had stunning blue eyes and a completely wooden expression. She didn't seem angry or afraid, just robotic. She said nothing, but instead she attacked again attempting to run Shayera through.

"Scott!" Shayera shouted.

"Little busy!" he said, attempting to dodge the attacks from another, similarly wooden woman.

Both heroes did their best to dodge the attacks and finally a battle cry erupted from near them. They looked to see a darker-skinned woman come out from what appeared to be nowhere and charge at the woman attacking Scott. She then turned toward the other one and stood there for a moment. Shayera could see at a glance the woman's eyes were full of tears. It didn't stop for more than a moment before she rushed toward the woman, still fighting and forced her to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, my old friend," Phillipus said as she plunged the sword into the heart of the golden-haired woman.

"Thank you…" Hippolyta said softly to Phillipus as she cupped the face of her dear friend.

"Where is Princess Donna?" Phillipus asked.

"Princess Donna?" Shayera repeated.

"She was not supposed to leave… You will help me find her," Phillipus said as she stood and looked at them.

"Not before we release Hera," Scott said as he pushed in on the door and it opened.

From within the tomb a bright light shone. A beautiful form slowly stepped out and looked at the ones surrounding her. She looked at Phillipus who fell to her knees and bowed.

"Lady Hera," she said reverently.

"Rise, Phillipus. Donna is not with these here. I do not know where she is, but I feel as if she is near one of us. I would venture a guess that she is with Artemis. We shall help them, and we shall show Hades the error of his betrayal," Hera said with venom in her voice.

"Hades?" Shayera asked.

"Yes. He now serves Darkseid, or at least works with him. He set Hippolyta to work guarding me," Hera answered. "The poor woman never had a hope of resisting."

**(Kingdom of Atlantis)**

Artemis looked at Donna as the two of them entered the kingdom. She had never entered there before, but she knew of the sunken city, drawing on her memories of Poseidon's words. It was only moments before the two of them were surrounded by several armed guards. Artemis did not lower either her bow or look anything but defiant.

She declared herself, "I am Artemis – goddess of the hunt, goddess of Olympus and aligned with Poseidon, god of the seas. I demand to see the ruler of this kingdom, immediately."

The guards led them to the palace and waited for Arthur to appear. A few moments later, Artemis faced the King of Atlantis. She noted the look of remorse on his face as he saw Donna.

"Goddess of Olympus, I welcome you," Arthur said after a moment.

"King of Atlantis, I thank you for your welcome. Poseidon left you a trident of power did he not?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, he left it with my ancestor. Why do you ask?" Arthur asked.

"The way to the Titans' prison can only be opened by the power of Poseidon – the trident of power, or the family that holds that trident. We need the way unlocked," Artemis said.

"No," Arthur said immediately, voice irrefutable. "I will _not_ open that up again. I lost…" his voice broke, and he had to collect himself before he could continue. "I lost Netiphite to those _monsters_. I found her a week… a week after she had disappeared outside of the Titans cell. There she was, lying before it… She was no older than this one here… So beautiful… She was just as beautiful as her mother, and those monsters… They took _everything_ from her – the least of which was her life," he finished, mingled sadness and anger in his voice.

"Then there is even more reason for you to allow us to go there. We _need_ Apollo, and he is trapped there. Once he is free… I swear on my immortality that the Titans will be utterly destroyed," Artemis promised.

Goddess and King stared at one another for a moment while Donna felt incredibly out of place. "Very well," Arthur finally conceded, "but with one condition."

"Name it."

"They be made to suffer for a long, _long _time before they are destroyed."

Artemis smirked.

(Near the Titans' Cage)

"There is the cage left by the gods of the upper world. It is sealed, not that it matters. Those 'creatures' are vile and can live anywhere… My daughter… Netiphite... She looked so much like Mera… She ventured to close to here. When we found her she had been raped, beaten, and strangled to death. I attempted to destroy the cage only to find it was protected. So open it. Open it and I shall find the one responsible for Netiphite's death," Arthur said as his eyes narrowed.

"More… They have brought more women with them. This time a goddess. We shall enjoy making her our whore," a dark voice said from within.

Artemis looked at the cage and walked toward it. Suddenly a light engulfed her, Donna and Arthur. The three of them looked at the group of huge beings.

"Artemis? Virgin goddess of the hunt? Oh breaking you shall be _sweet_," said a giant made of ice.

"Erif!" Artemis spat harshly, drawing and nocking an arrow to her bow. She shot quickly, striking the giant causing it to sizzle and fall. It screamed as it did so.

"Listen to me, we want Apollo, we want him now, and if you want to keep your sorry excuse for genitals intact you will get him here now," Artemis said hatefully.

The ice giant nodded and moved toward the darker part of the cage. Suddenly a bound and broken figure was flung out toward them.

"Brother!" Artemis ran to her twin, touching his face tenderly.

"A-Artemis?" he asked weakly.

"We've come to take you away from here," she smiled, helping him to his feet.

"We are not finished here," Arthur said as he stepped forward. "Which of you killed her? Which of you killed my Netiphite?"

A small-looking being walked out, his entire body covered with flame. He smiled at Arthur and winked. "I didn't mean to kill her, but she was entertaining," the being said.

"DIE!" Arthur shouted as he leapt forward and plunged the trident into the creature's heart.

(Themyscira)

Barda looked at the gardens around her. This place reminded her so much of New Gensis. The beauty was beyond compare and it pleased her greatly to see it. She turned when she heard screaming and they walked forward to see a goddess being devoured by a flock of hawks. Quickly they drove them away and then Barda went to cutting the woman down. She groaned as she hit the dirt.

"Thank you…" Aphrodite said softly.

"Where is Hephaestus?" Clark asked.

"Hephaestus… He is the only reason I am not dead. I wish now that I would have never chosen Ares as a lover instead of my husband. I gave him so little, and he traded everything to save me," Aphrodite said softly, eyes unfocused and voice wavering.

"We've come to free him," John said.

That seemed to reach her, and lucidity returned to her gaze. "We must hurry… Desaad goes in daily to tell him how my torture has gone. He tells him that I offer myself, that I…whore myself to be relieved of my pain. The torment that my Hephaestus has endured," Aphrodite said as she lead them toward the area where Hephaestus was held.

(Hephaestus' Cell)

"What a slut your wife is. She practically begged me to take her to just delay the torment today. Why… I was almost willing to do so, but her will needs to be completely broken down," Desaad gloated.

"I will be free one day," was all Hephaestus said.

"No, you won't, and your wife will forget that you exist… That is, if she hasn't already," Desaad laughed.

The door suddenly opened. Hephaestus smirked and took up his hammer.

"Wait… No, no, NO!" Desaad said as Hephaestus slammed his hammer down on Desaad's head, again and again.

"Aphrodite…" Hephaestus said as he moved toward her and lifted her into his arms.

"Gentle Hephaestus… I'm… I'm so sorry for the times that I did not give my love to you freely," she said as she nuzzled his neck. "You deserve that and so much more."

"You freed her?" he asked the heroes standing behind her.

"Yes," Clark said.

"I owe you," Hephaestus said.

"You owe Darkseid your life," came a female voice.

Clark turned around and saw the Fury that had insulted him before. He rushed her; she stood her ground and used his momentum to send him flying into a marble column. When she saw Barda though, it was her turn to hiss with anger. Green Lantern attempted to catch her with his ring, but she dodged him and threw an anvil at him. As she fought she never once saw Hephaestus reach behind him. He threw a golden rope at her and caught her with it. She struggled, but to no avail.

"Render her unconscious, now!" Hephaestus shouted.

"Hey lady!" John shouted as a huge boxing glove formed.

"No, she's mine!" Clark shouted as he charged the Fury, hitting her with everything he had. She was out cold immediately.

"Watchtower – six to teleport," Clark said in a cold voice.


	7. Chapter six

_**AN:Most of this chapter was done by The_Lady_Isis. SHe did a fantastic job :D**_

_**New Gods of Olympus**_

_**Chapter 6**_

As soon as Diana saw Barda enter her cell, she lunged for her. "Traitor!"

The restraints held, but just barely. It didn't stop Diana struggling. Barda approached cautiously stopping about six feet away from the chair, arms folded. "Diana."

The Fury fell still, but her fists did not uncurl and her chest still heaved. "What do you want?" she snarled. "I don't have a single thing to say to you."

Barda seemed to struggle to begin. Diana didn't care _what _she had to say – every instinct told her to tear herself free and rip the bitch's throat out. She wasn't her interrogator – she couldn't be. Diana had tortured enough people into submission to know that she herself would never submit to it. She was strong. The strongest of the strong. People like Barda? They were _weak_. Weakness could not – would not – be tolerated.

"Diana, you have to snap out of it. I of all people understand what's been done to you, but there _are _other ways! There are other ways of life, of living! You can escape what Granny did to you! You're more than what you've become!"

Head down, Diana shook her head. "Barda, I…can't…"

Barda moved forward as if she'd flown. Then she actually leaned down. "Yes! Come on, Diana, fight it! You are _not _just one of Darkseid's minions-"

Diana slammed her forehead into Barda's skull, sending the other woman flying across the room. She hit the wall hard, and lay against the wall, head reeling while Diana laughed. "For once, traitor, you're right. I am _more_. I am more than the others, I am more than you, and I am more than Granny. There is only _one _above me, and he is the only one I will ever serve. Your true master and mine is Lord Darkseid. You were a fool to give up the life he provided for you."

"No," Barda groaned, pushing herself up slowly. "No. You're wrong. What I have now, Darkseid could never have given me anything like it. I would never trade it."

"Then I will take it from you," Diana snarled. "Perhaps then you might see the truth and regain your senses."

Barda opened her mouth to argue, but was interrupted by a barked command from the doorway. "Barda, get out."

"Batman-"

"Now!"

Head down, Barda did as she was told. Diana raised an appraising eyebrow as she looked at the dark figure now sharing the room with her. Who was he, powerful enough to command Barda in such a way? Batman said nothing, but moved over to the mechanism over on the wall. Diana knew what such devices did, and steeled herself for the pain of electricity to go shooting through her body. It was nothing new to her. But all he did was to press a few buttons. A humming sound filled the air, accompanied by a cold breeze. He'd…turned the air conditioning on. Once that was done, he turned to face her, and simply stared. Diana stared right back, more interested than anything. What kind of foe was this?

"I'm going to ask you questions," he said, "and you're going to answer them. Truthfully."

"I'll give you nothing," she spat.

"How much do you remember of your old life?"

She blinked. "What?"

"Before you were taken to Apokolips – how much do you remember?"

Diana watched him through narrowed eyes. "Nothing," she said defiantly. "I was not alive then. I was a weak, pitiful creature unworthy of anything. Lord Darkseid created me. Built me into who I am. I owe him everything."

"Do you know where you were born?"

"Apokolips."

"Do you remember having friends?"

"Friendship is for those too weak to stand alone."

"A family."

"_Why_ are you asking me these things?" she demanded, finally snapping.

"Do you remember your mother? Do you remember her voice, or the colour of her eyes?"

By this time, Diana was staring.

"Do you remember her sacrificing herself for you? Do you remember the fact that she loved you so much she was willing to die for you?"

"So? Is that supposed to mean _anything _to me?"

He turned from her, and to the screens on the opposite wall. He pointed a remote at them, and a picture of a beautiful woman appeared. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and wore a golden crown. She was also dressed in armour – and a sword pointed at the sky.

"This is Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazon nation," Batman said. "She was a political leader, but most importantly, she was a warrior. She led her people into countless battles, and led them without fail to victory. She never retreated, and she never surrendered. She never displayed mercy to her enemies."

_She sounds like she would have made a good Fury_, Diana thought privately.

Batman moved to the door, then stopped, speaking over his shoulder. "She was also your mother."

(Inside of the Atrium)

Hera stood inside of the climate-controlled forest and marvelled at the beauty that had been created in a place so void of life. She had seen Athena, and both goddesses had caught up on things. She learned of what Athena had to do to survive and it saddened her that she had been forced to trade her innocence in order to obtain enough power to one day see her fellow gods and goddesses freed. Neither Athena or Hera had seen Hephaestus and Aphrodite since the two had been brought back, but they had heard them. The sounds of Aphrodite's cries of pleasure brought a small smirk to Hera's lips. She knew that if Aphrodite ever let Hephaestus into her heart then her son would be the only lover the goddess of love would ever want or need.

Hera suddenly grew still as she sensed something. It was a power that she had not sensed in so long. _Is it really them? _she wondered, as she focused herself and felt where Artemis and Apollo were.

A relieved smile crossed her face and Hera continued to focus on them. "Artemis, Apollo I call you before me," she said toward the forest.

(Inside the Titans' Cage)

Artemis looked at herself and Apollo. Then both of them began to glow a brilliant white. She grabbed Donna's hand and looked at Arthur. "Take Apollo's hand and hold fast," she said.

Within seconds Artemis and Apollo appeared before Hera. She looked at the two of them and then at Donna.

"Princess, it is a pleasure to see you again," Hera said softly to the young Amazon.

Donna stared.

A few hours later, everyone – gods and heroes – were gathered in the conference room, chairs borrowed from the commissary for the occasion. Everyone except two of the Olympians.

"Flash, go get the remaining two gods."

Wally looked shocked. "Uh, now?" It was no wonder he hesitated - the cries of pleasure from both could still be heard echoing around the huge space station.

"Yes now," Batman barked.

No matter how much he didn't want to disturb two gods while they were 'catching up', Flash was more scared of Batman than he was Hephaestus' hammer and tongs. The scarlet speedster rounded the corner and looked at the sealed door. He quickly punched in his over ride code for the door and looked at a blond headed beauty sitting on top of a scarred musclar man. She turned toward him and he could see her perfect breasts sway slightly. A light, slightly dazed smile, crossed her face.

Her husband wasn't smiling. "Get. Out. Now," Hephaestus growled.

"Right... Sorry... Batman just asked that you two come to the council chambers-" he stammered – right before a huge hammer was flung toward him. "Eep!" Flash disappeared rounding a corner and finding his own room to hide in. For several seconds he waited hoping against hope that Aphrodite's pure hottness would keep her insane husband from tracking him down and killing him.

A small smirk came to Wally's lips as he thought about what he had seen. _Oh yeah... It was worth it,_ he thought.

(Some time later…)

Athena looked at Aphrodite walked into the room. A healthy glow was upon her skin. She noticed that a small happy smirk was on Hephaestus' lips. "I see that you two have made up for all of the transgressions over the years," Athena said.

"I made up, he accepted my apologies," Aphrodite nodded as she took Hephaestus' hand.

Hera looked at her son and smiled gently again. She wished him all of the happiness he had been deprived of before.

"I understand that all of you have been getting use to seeing each other again," Superman said as he looked at the gods and goddesses before him.

"We need to discuss Darkseid and how to remove him from power," Athena spoke up before Bruce had the chance.

"That bastard left me to be eaten by the very creatures I control! I shall rip his genitals off and roast him over a pit of fire!" Artemis said as she clenched her hand so hard around her bow that it began to splinter.

"We all want retribution, but we must think this through," Hephaestus reasoned.

"What did he do to you?" she demanded angrily. "Did he torture you? Did he feed you to hounds and then send your brother to the Titans?"

"No... He bound the only love of my life to a stake and allowed hawks to eat her. Then his servant came in daily to tell me how she offered...offered herself as payment to stop the torture. When he would come he would brag about taking her himself just to watch the pain in my face. I want him destroyed as much as you do, but I want to do it in a way that will not cost any of our lives," Hephaestus answered clutching his hammer.

"Barda and Mr Miracle have provided us with intel about a potential weakness in Darkseid's armour," Batman said. "He's slowly had Hephaestus create most of the weapons used by the parademons. Almost all of the weaponry and defences are now of your design – so you should know their weaknesses."

"Of course I know my work's weaknesses," the blacksmith god nodded. "I will create a list of each weapons' weakness, but in some cases only a god or goddess will be able to break them."

"Not a problem," Barda smiled.

Everyone's attention was drawn by a soft clearing of the throat from the dark-haired figure next to Artemis. "What about my sister?" Donna asked.

There was a silence in which everyone looked awkward except Batman, who stared intently at the girl who was four centuries older than he. Finally Barda leaned forward. "She is not your sister, Princess Donna. I tried to get through to her, and there was a time when we were like mother and daughter to one another, but…"

"For the time being you're not to go anywhere near her," Batman said flatly. "You're no match for her; she'd kill you instantly."

Donna frowned. "I've trained for-"

"You've trained against people who would never kill you, who care about you," he interrupted. "She would. And given the chance she _will_. Do not go near her. That's an order."

"You can't-"

Batman was already out the door. Donna stood. "Why that arrogant _beast _of a man! I'll show him something about Amaz-"

Superman stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I know it may not seem like it, Princess, but he does know what he's doing. This is for your protection. After we defeat Darkseid, we can tend to your sister then, and hopefully get her back. But until then, you have to leave her alone. Can you do that?"

Still not looking happy about it, Donna nodded.

And three hours later, when the Watchtower had fallen relatively silent (she wasn't sure anything could stop Aphrodite from enjoying herself), Donna crept from the guest quarters and went toward the holding cells. No matter what Batman, or any of them thought, Diana was still her sister. She _would _get her back.

She had no idea she was being watched from the shadows.

(Inside of the interrogation room)

Diana couldn't stop her treacherous eyes from flicking almost constantly to the picture on the wall. Batman was lying; Barda was lying – this woman, whoever she'd been, had no connection to her. Her own mother had been a bug, raped by Lightray of New Genesis and then died giving birth to her on Apokolips. Lord Darkseid had told her that himself, he had no reason to lie to her. All he had done was to offer her a way up from her position of low birth and breeding, become more than either of her parents could ever have dreamed of. She had left that part of herself behind in the wake of carnage she left everywhere she went.

Yet here she was, unable to stop looking at this woman. There was something in her eyes, something which kept calling Diana to look at her and- and- _remember _her. But that was ridiculous. She could not fabricate memories. But some part of her mind was trying to anyway – she was trying to remember what this woman's voice might have sounded like.

"No, Diana," she whispered harshly to herself, "you are _imagining _her voice. You are _imagining _it _all_. It never happened. It is a lie."

It was weak, she knew, and worse, it was a weakness she'd given into before. And a weakness she'd been betrayed by. Barda. There had been something in that girl, some gleam in her eyes that Diana had wanted to…nurture. She had taken Barda under her wing, healed her wounds, trained her as a Fury – as her second-in-command. If she had a heart, then Diana would have said Barda had broken it the day she turned her back on Apokolips.

Never mind. It was a false. It had to be. Because if it wasn't…everything Darkseid had ever told her was a lie.

Suddenly sensing she was being watched, Diana looked up sharply. At the viewing window, there stood a young woman who looked almost exactly like her. She had both palms pressed against the glass, the expression on her face half-shock and half-yearning. Diana narrowed her eyes and straightened her back, clenching her fists. The girl opened the door and stepped inside.

"Diana... By Isis it is _you_…"

"And who- Who are you?" Diana asked, forcing something she hoped was wonder into her voice.

"I'm Donna. I'm your sister."

_Sister_? The word rang in Diana's head, the resonance of it making her dizzy. She forced it away. "I- I don't have a sister," she whispered.

"Yes you do! _Look _at me- look at _us_! See how similar we are," she said excitedly, pointing to the glass window, in which their reflections could be seen dimly. She seemed very young. But she had a point. They did look like sisters. Which could be useful.

She shook her head. "I- I don't know, everything is- it's so blurred, I can't tell- I don't know what's real anymore!"

"I'm real," Donna said urgently, kneeling at her feet. "_I'm _real, and- and our mother is real, and- Diana, you've been lied to almost your whole life, but I _promise _I'm telling you the truth."

Diana searched her eyes, staring into pools of blue the exact shade of her own. "You- You are, aren't you? You really _are_…"

Donna threw her arms around her, hugging tightly. More tightly than an ordinary woman would have been able to. So, she wasn't an ordinary opponent then. She shook her head, and tried to bring her arms around in return, pretending to hiss in pain when her bonds cut in. "I can't-"

"Oh, here."

Then she was free. For the first time in hours. She brought her arms around Donna, and squeezed. As hard as she could. It did not take Donna long to become uncomfortable. "Um, Diana, you're- you're hurting me- Ah!"

Diana heard ribs crack, and smiled. Then she punted her 'sister' across the room, and stood up. "You should not have done that, young one."

Donna held her hands up, blue eyes swimming in tears. "Diana…I don't understand, why-"

"_Trust no one,_" Diana said, before picking Donna up by the throat and throwing her into the air. "I am sorry you will never have an opportunity to learn from this lesson." Mid-air, she launched into a roundhouse kick intended to impact Donna's windpipe.

It did not connect – Donna instead seemed to recover a little – proving that young though she may be, she was not untrained. She grabbed the foot that was hurtling toward her and used Diana's momentum against her, swinging her into the steel wall of the cell. Then she aimed a punch at Diana's face, which she dodged at the last second. Donna's fist made a crater in the wall where her head would have been. Diana snap-kicked, hitting her sister in the diaphragm and winding her badly. Diana grabbed her hair, yanking her head back and then breaking her nose. Then it was Diana's turn to cry out in pain; rather than falling to the floor as she'd intended, Donna only flew behind her, twisting her right arm up and behind to dislocate her shoulder and drive her face-first into the wall again, her other hand on the back of Diana's skull. It was the perfect position to break her neck.

And then she _didn't _break her neck.

Instead she threw Diana back down to the floor again. Diana couldn't help the laugh which escaped her – clearly the girl had never been trained properly. Missing the perfect opportunity to stop her, when it was that easy and that obvious? Madness. Or utter stupidity, in this case.

She wasn't laughing five minutes later, after she'd knocked another few bells out of Donna. Quite by chance, the younger woman was given another chance to kill her. Her fingers were wrapped around Diana's throat, with the other hand pressing against her heart. Diana would have done one of two things – crush the windpipe, or punch out the heart. Messy, but it was extremely satisfying too.

And again, Donna pulled back.

This time, she could not attribute it to a mistake. This time, Diana knew that Donna was deliberately not using lethal force. That had never, ever happened before. Since the moment she could first hold a sword, she had always fought in earnest. The only way to practice against death was to _face _it, she knew. So when she fought, the people she fought – or new gods, or things – were always trying to kill her. She had only survived this face by killing them. Nature red in tooth and claw, kill or be killed; Diana knew both these things to be true. The only reason death was denied in a battle was because she was being toyed with. Granny liked to toy. Diana never had.

"_Why _will you not kill me?" she demanded, rising.

Donna looked back with an expression of ultimate sadness. "Blood is thicker than water. You are my sister. I love you."

"Love is _weakness_," Diana hissed, punching Donna across the room.

The young Amazon regained her feet quickly. "No. Love is the strongest force there is."

The ring of truth in her voice made Diana pause for a reason she couldn't name. It cost her; the doors to the cell hissed open and a wall of green light slammed into Diana, knocking her off her feet. Darkness crowded her vision. A blurry silhouette moved over to her, brushed some hair from her face with a touch more tender than any Diana could remember. "Think on it, sister," Donna whispered.

Once Diana had fallen unconscious, Batman began barking out orders. "Superman, take her to the infirmary and make sure she's constantly sedated. We can't afford to have her wake up again. GL, go with him."

Them gone, he turned on Donna. "Before you say anything, Batman, I-"

"You did what you were supposed to," he cut in. "I've been monitoring you since you left your room."

Her mouth fell open. "You _used _me?"

"Yes."

"But- She almost killed me – at several points just now!"

"And she _didn't_. She demanded to know why you wouldn't kill her," he said, moving over to the screen on the wall and bringing up the surveillance feed from the cell, showing the two Amazon's fighting. About two minutes into the fight, he paused it. Diana's face was a mask of hatred, his fist drawn back to hit Donna in the chest, "but look at where her punch lands."

He pressed play – the punch landed on Donna's shoulder. In the room, she rubbed it uncomfortably. "Still hurt though."

"But she didn't kill you. She easily could have done; given her training she _should _have done. She may not know it, but her instinct not to harm you was stronger than the desire to kill you which Darkseid's implanted."

Donna stared at the Dark Knight, feeling hope rise in her. "So she's not gone? We- We can get her back?"

"It was fifty/fifty before. Now it's sixty/forty."

"And I have an idea how we may increase those odds even further," a soft voice said from the doorway.

(On Apokolips - Dungeons)

Poseidon leaned Persephone against the wall in a vain effort to make her more comfortable. She had just been brought back into the dungeon – but she still had enough strength to lift her head and spit at Mad Harriet.

"They still enjoy torturing you?" Poseidon asked.

"They grow weary of searching for the child I've hidden," Persephone said with a smirk.

"He is not one of us, Persephone, you should not incur their wrath to protect a demigod – if he can even be called that," Poseidon stated.

"He is an innocent. I can take the punishment meant for him – I will not watch them strip that innocence from him," Persephone said as she leaned her head back.

A small frightened figure slowly moved toward her and she felt the child's hands touch her arm. "It is alright, Jonah," Persephone said softly.

"They beat you again," Jonah said in a small voice.

"Yes, but they waste their time. I saw your mother. She wishes for you to be safe above all else. I believe that if she could she would get you off of Apokolips," Persephone said softly.

"My father... Kal-El of Krypton... He will come for me. I've heard mother say his name, and when I saw pictures of the history tapes... I know he will come," he said.

Persephone looked at the raven haired little boy. He had the most beautiful blue eyes, and his face, even though it was smudged with the slime and filth of the cell, looked almost angelic. For him to remain so innocent in this world... Persephone knew that she would die to protect that innocence. She would not allow them to torture the boy. Even if she had to die for him, she would not allow that.


	8. Chapter seven

_**New Gods of Olympus**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Athena stood in the Atrium as the other gods and goddesses entered. She knew that the council room had maps, chairs, a table, but meeting here seemed more natural. The other gods took in the beauty of the climate controlled forest for a moment before they turned their attention to Athena.

"Many of you already know that Princess Diana is aboard," she began. "Through the actions of Princess Donna and Batman we have the foundations to bring her back, to restore her to her former self."

"Are you suggesting that we interfere directly with her fate? We haven't done that in centuries… What about the fates themselves? They are our allies aren't they? If we interfere might they not take it as a sign of aggression?" Aphrodite asked.

"The fates are _not _our Allies," Hera said, eyes narrow. "They are now, as they have always been, looking out for themselves only. As Queen of Olympus I agree that we must do everything in our power to bring Diana back. We will undo the hold Darkseid has on her."

One by one they all agreed, and after reaching that agreement Athena looked at Aphrodite. "We need you to fill her heart with longing. As the memories of her home, mother, sister, and all who died to protect her enter into her mind, let her become full of love. I will attempt to give her the wisdom that was stripped from her. Queen Hera, if you could fill her with a closeness of family. Artemis she will need her hunter's nature. We will return the gifts that were stolen from her, and reclaim our champion."

(Themyscira – Gardens)

Kalibak growled as he looked at the situation. The goddess of love was gone, Desaad had been disposed of, and then there was the missing weapons master. He could see where the goddess of the hunt had been and a low growl escaped him. Since no word had came back from Diana, Darkseid had sent him to check on the situation.

"Father, the gods have been released and there is no sign of Diana," he stated.

"Unlike her. She is normally such a loyal pawn. Perhaps her usefulness as a weapon as run its course, no matter. I want that Antilife equation, but now I believe that we shall have to engage Kal-El and his friends. Return to Apokolips and then I shall send you with an invasion force. We will get the antilife equation, and we shall overthrow this planet as well," Darkseid told him.

"Of course, Father. I could track the Amazon down for you, if you wish me to."

Darkseid's eyes narrowed. He knew well that his son desired Diana, had wanted to claim her for a long time. "Your mate has already been chosen Kalibak. Do not anger me by attempting to claim another. The Amazon is to be dealt with when we discover her. She is not our target, nor is she a problem that we should give much thought about. She is a mere deserter, and like all others that have deserted me she will pay in time."

"Your will is my own, Father," Kalibak said as he turned to leave the island.

Hermes waited until the New God was gone. Once Desaad had been destroyed he had been freed from his torment. He understood why the others left, and he didn't blame them, but now... Now he had to tell them to warn them. He cleared his mind and sensed where the other gods and goddesses was. Two felt as if they were too far to travel to, but the others seemed closer. Focusing on their energy he moved quicker than the speed of light toward them.

(The medical bay)

Athena walked into the medical bay, followed by the other gods and goddesses. Gently Hera stood over the prone figure in the bed and touched her forehead. Diana moaned softly as the tender hands of the Queen of Olympus touched her skin. Slowly memories of her mother began to form in her mind. She could remember her voice, her gentleness toward both her and Donna – playing on the beach with her, learning to ride and to read.

Aphrodite came forward when her queen gestured her closer. She filled Diana's heart with a love, longing and yearning for her family and home. As Aphrodite began to fill Diana's heart with love, Hera began to fill her with the need of closeness for her sister. She desired to be part of a family again, and that desire began to move within her. Athena waited and began to call upon the Earthly magic she knew to give Diana her wisdom and ability to read her opponents, to understand the hearts of friends and enemies both. To temper her wisdom with compassion, to see the right path even in the murkiest circumstances. Artemis took that compassion and turned it into passion. Into always hitting her target, into going after what she wanted with all her strength. Slowly, the buried memories of before she had became a fury began to well up inside of Diana, Athena could feel the spell swelling preparing to finish what they set out for the princess.

Suddenly, a flash caused everyone to stop. The 'spell' itself was incomplete, unfinished. Standing before them was Hermes. The messenger of the gods was breathing hard.

"Darkseid… He's mounting an attack…" he panted.

Hera looked back at Diana and she could feel something different in her. She was no longer the tormented child that had been brought aboard, but rather she was slowly returning to her true Amazon state. She touched Diana and she could feel all the recent memories, the memories of serving Darkseid, of killing in the dark god's name, and of being less than what she should be, being buried deep inside of her. The Queen of the gods then turned her attention angrily onto Hermes.

"Do you realize what you may have done? We were healing this child and you interrupted the process! The memories of her life from the time she was stripped from Themyscira until now still exist inside of her. She may not know what she did for the moment, but it is for the moment only!" Hera spat at him.

"My Lady... I apologize, I truly do, but I felt that you needed to be warned. Darkseid does plan on overthrowing the Earth, and from what I could hear he plans on not capturing us, but rather killing all of us, with the exception of Athena – and then only because he wants something from her. I shudder to think what he will do to get it," Hermes said.

"We should inform the heroes of this as soon as possible. What does not bode well for us will not bode well for them either," Athena said.

They seemed to agree and together the group reluctantly left Diana lying in the medical bay.

(Inner Council room – Thirty minutes later)

Batman looked at Athena as she explained not only what they did for Diana, but the fact that Hermes had brought news of Darkseid's invasion. He had expected Darkseid to do something similar to this at some point, but with the threat of losing power over Olympus Darkseid was going to invade the Earth and overthrow those who could stop him.

"Then we have no choice! We have to strike first!" Clark stated.

"We need to set up a defence grid. Attempt to stop the invasion and minimize the damage as much as possible," John said.

"It's the best option," Bruce agreed

After several minutes of discussion several of the gods and heroes agreed that setting up a defence grid would work better than attacking Darkseid out right. In essence it made Darkseid fight them on a different world and stretch the resources of his armies more thinly. Once they were certain that his army was spread too thin they would attack Darkseid himself. After agreeing the gods and heroes began to leave the room and after a few minutes only the goddess of the hunt and the Man of Steel remained.

"I agree with you. We need to attack Darkseid and remove him from power first and foremost," Artemis said.

"Batman has a point about Darkseid sending troops. He will only attack harder if no one is here to stop him," Superman stated.

"Then let the mortal hero protect Earth. He has not been tormented, tortured, and suffered by the hands of this dark god like we have," Artemis stated.

"It might be too much for us to do alone," Superman replied.

"I can get other gods and goddesses to agree with me. That won't be a problem. Be ready," Artemis warned as she turned and walked out.

(Medical Bay)

"MOTHER NO!" Diana screamed as she sat up.

Visions of her mother being killed by Granny Goodness filled Diana's mind as she sat up. The ancient memory was fresh and felt as if it had just happened – she had to stop her, she had to save Mother, but- But neither of them were anywhere in sight. Neither was Themyscira. She was somewhere strange she'd never been before. Slowly she got out of bed and her legs began to grow weak. She fell to the knees and slowly she picked herself back up.

_Hera, where am I? _she thought as she looked at the unfamiliar place surrounding her.

"Si…Sister?" a soft voice asked as a young woman walked inside.

"Do I know you?" Diana asked.

"I- I'm Donna."

Diana stared. "You can't be Donna! Donna is a mere infant!" she exclaimed

"Diana, you must trust me. I am Donna. I am your little sister. Look at me, look into my eyes and see that I tell the truth. That gift is something we both received from mother. We know truth when it is spoken to us. Do you not see _this_ truth in your heart?" Donna asked, taking her sister's hands.

Diana looked into Donna's eyes and though it was hard to accept, she could see the truth of her statement. But she still could not understand how it could be true – how could her sister suddenly be a full-grown woman? The only explanation she could think of was that this was the work of the gods. Accepting that Donna was who she said she was Diana wrapped her arms around Donna and soft tears began to escape her.

"They didn't kill you… Thank Hera for that," Diana said.

"Oh, my sister. Are you- Are you alright, Diana?" Donna asked, hugging her tightly.

"I don't know… I don't know where I am, or how I got here. In fact the last thing I remember is mother being killed by one of those false gods," Diana said with grief in her voice.

"That… That was a long time ago, Diana. Much has happened, but we are safe for the moment," Donna said.

"A long time ago? How could it be a long time ago? I remember nothing between then and now. It seems as if it happened yesterday," Diana exclaimed.

"I understand that is how it seems, but trust me, Diana, what happened on Themyscira happened over four hundred years ago. It doesn't seem that long to me either, but I have lived in the company of our cousins in Egypt. They took Phillipus and I in and allowed us to live as they live," Donna explained.

"Phillipus lives? Where is she?" Diana asked.

"She has returned to Bana-Mighdall. She is needed there, and she knows that I am in the presence of the gods, so she trusts in my safety," Donna explained.

"What of the other sisters? Did any of them-?" Diana began before Donna shook her head.

"They killed all of them, Diana. Each and every Amazon that fought them died. Phillipus and I believed, for the longest time, that you were dead as well. But Isis allowed me to see the truth and I knew that you had survived. I left with their blessings and searched for you," Donna said.

"Are... Are we on Mt. Olympus now?" Diana asked.

"I believe that the best way to explain that would be to ask Lady Athena or Lady Hera. I know that they would be interested in seeing you," Donna stated.


	9. Chapter eight

_**New Gods of Olympus**_

_**Chapter 8**_

"How are you, Diana?"

The princess swallowed before answering the queen of the gods. Nervousness didn't begin to describe how she was feeling. In addition to being addressed by Lady Hera, all of the gods were looking at her with an odd expression of...uncertainty. As though her devotion weren't guaranteed.

"I'm well, Lady Hera, thank you. Confused, obviously, but... To be honest, I don't understand what's going on. I don't understand how Mother's death could have been so long ago, and I don't understand how Donna is suddenly full-grown, and I don't understand what I've been doing for all that time."

"Has Donna not informed you?"

"Of course she has, but-"

"And do you believe your sister would lie to you?"

"Not at all!" Diana cried. "No, Donna would never lie to me. I know that. It just- Forgive me, but it seems unlikely that being in prison – even for four hundred years – would send me so insane I would have no memory of it."

Standing just behind her, Donna squeezed her arm. Diana gave her a grateful smile, glad to have her here. More than glad.

"Nevertheless, what Donna has told you is what we have told her – if you doubt that then you doubt us," Artemis said firmly.

Diana ducked her head. "I would never wish to do that, my lady. All I want is vengeance on those who killed my mother and slaughtered my people."

Artemis nodded approvingly now. "Good. You shall have it."

Athena narrowed her eyes at the goddess of the hunt. "Vengeance must wait in favour of saving this planet. Darkseid is still coming here and he is now bent on total global domination. Stopping that is the most important thing."

Artemis' mouth tightened, but she turned to the two Amazons first and indicated toward the door. "Leave us for a while."

Once they were both gone, she whirled on her sister. "The two are not dissimilar. We can still take our revenge and save Earth. Why deny Diana the chance?"

"So she is your nomination, then, for Champion?" Hera asked.

"Yes. She is the eldest; the honour is hers."

Apollo shook his head. "She is no longer worthy of that honour, sister. The things she has done – she will be lucky to find redemption of any kind from them."

"You know as well as I do that Diana did none of them. The Fury which did those things was a monster inhabiting Diana's body. We withstood our torture only because we can see the turn of the Earth and the spin of eternity. Diana could not – she stood no chance. She is now as innocent as the Amazon dead she wishes to avenge!"

Apollo only shook his head and said no more.

Aphrodite spoke. "She is not the girl she was; nor is she the woman she could be. Yet all she needs is love. To be loved."

"The armour of the Champion was forged by my hand," Hephaestus said. "Therefore I believe I have a greater say in who wears it."

"Very well, my son, what is your counsel?" Hera asked.

"Give it to Donna. But only for as long as Diana is unready. And it is not, I believe, unworthiness. One day she will be who she was meant to be, sooner or later. As soon as she is, the armour is hers."

(Apokolips – Outside of the Dark Palace)

Kalibak looked over the Parademons as they gathered. He smirked, hearing the footsteps of more foot soldiers. Suddenly his attention was diverted as he felt a set of claws swipe his back. He turned and backhanded the person who dared to cut him into the wall. Insane laughter broke though the indention she made and he watched as Harriet climbed out.

"Do it again!" she shouted looking at him.

"Fool! We don't have time to play around!" Kalibak shouted.

A frown appeared on Mad Harriet's lips and she looked over the troops gathering. "Does Lord Darkseid want us to destroy them all?" she asked.

"He wants us to overthrow the humans and destroy the League," he said as he turned and faced her. "Follow every command Granny and I give you. I won't be made a fool of because of you," he stated, eyes narrowed.

Mad Harriet nodded and bowed to him. She moved off and he looked back toward the ground troops and Parademons. The sound of someone approaching made him turn angrily again, thinking she'd come back. His verbal assault was checked when the figure turned out to be Darkseid himself.

"Father, we are nearly ready to strike," Kalibak said as he bowed to Darkseid.

"Good, do not fail me again. There will be no more forgiveness Kalibak."

"Of course, Father," Kalibak said as he stepped back and began to walk down checking on the massive weapons.

"Are the Furies ready?"

Granny Goodness stepped out from behind him and bowed slightly. "Of course Lord Darkseid. Although I wished to ask what are your plans for Earth?" she asked.

"The same as every planet we overthrow. Take what resources we can, and enslave the populace," Darkseid said.

"Would you not need a magistrate over the world? Perhaps a loyal worker who has overseen the orphanages of Apokolips?" she asked.

"Ensure that Kalibak does not fail me and I shall entertain the idea," Darkseid said as he turned and walked back into the Dark Palace.

(Dungeons)

Lashina stepped carefully, attempting to stay out of sight. She stopped and placed a small clay dish on the ground, then placed two slices of bread, half a piece of cheese and a few grapes on the plate. She looked up as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Jonah... I don't know where you are, but if you are still hiding in here... I've brought you your meal for today. I'm going to Earth and I will not be back for a while, if I come back at all. It is time to be strong, my son, it is time to leave Apokolips. Go to New Genesis if you can, but leave here," Lashina said as she stepped back and walked toward the room where the other Furies were. She looked back once. "I love you."

(Watchtower – Rec Room)

J'onn studied the god before him. Out of those who came from Olympus it appeared that Apollo seemed to have the most in common with him. As they looked at and into each other J'onn moved a chess piece forward, watching as the god studied the board and matched the piece putting, J'onn back into the treat of check once again.

"You've picked up the game quite easily," J'onn said as he looked at Apollo.

"Actually it is a game that we have enjoyed for quite some time. Anytime the mortals develop a game it is normally inspired by a muse. Of course the muses tell us of the game as well and if we like it then we create it. I liked the idea of this game. Actually I've beaten Athena more than once at it. It is for that reason that she doesn't like to play all that often," Apollo said as he smiled.

"Being beaten at a game that represents ancient warfare must be hard for the goddess of wisdom, battle tactics, and logic," J'onn agreed. He moved a knight, evening the game between them.

"You have no idea."

The god looked at J'onn for a moment and leaned back in the chair. "There are questions you wish to ask."

"Your ability to see the future... Is it similar to my telepathy?"

"Similar only in that it separates us from others. Being able to see the future is very different than reading minds."

"How so?"

"Allow me to explain by resetting the board," Apollo said and after a wave of his hand the entire board was reset, "I will leave my mind open. You may peer inside and see the move that I will make. Make your move to counter it."

J'onn nodded and waited. He looked into Apollo's mind and saw the pawn he planned to move. Waiting, J'onn watched and instead of moving the pawn J'onn saw in Apollo's mind the god moved the furthest one from it. This continued through the entire game until finally Apollo smirked as he captured J'onn's king.

"But I saw each move you planned," J'onn frowned.

"And I looked into the future and changed that move. For me it is an almost automated reflex. Not something that you could gleam from my thoughts," Apollo answered.

Suddenly the god of the sun fell and screamed. He held his head his eyes became wide with fear. After a few moments he calmed down and finally heard J'onn asking if he was alright. "We must call a meeting... I've seen the war, and I must warn them of where and how Darkseid will attack.

(Fifteen Minutes later – Council Room)

Apollo looked at the heroes and his fellow gods and goddesses gathered. Looking at them all he stood and cleared his throat loudly.

"I've seen the devastation caused by Darkseid's invasion and I know the areas that will be hit the hardest. I do not believe you will be able to comprehend the destruction through mere words. I wish to show all of you," Apollo said as he created several small balls of light that went forth to each person.

"Allow the light to bond with you and you will see the destruction and devastation that the war has caused."

(Apollo's vision – Gotham)

Barbara looked at the collapsed and destroyed buildings. So far Tim, Dick, Dick's ex-psycho and current girlfriend Galatea, Selina, and herself had managed—barely managed—to save several of the people that had been in the way of the invasion force. Barbara heard the sound of gunfire and knew that the police didn't stand a chance of stopping any of the new gods from Apokolips. She turned in time to see her father lifted into the air and slammed against a brick wall.

"DAD, NO!" she screamed as she swung toward the New God holding him and hit her with everything that she had.

The effect caused the large woman to drop her father and turn her attention to her completely. Quickly realising she was out of her depth, Barbara looked to see if Galatea was anywhere nearby, but the former CADMUS operative was currently busy fighting Lashina and Mad Harriet. The large woman growled and pounced at her. Barbara dodged and dug out a pair of energy knuckles that Bruce had designed to use against Bane. She slammed her fist into the larger woman who stumbled for a second before she punched Barbara.

Barbara moaned in pain as she stumbled back, but caught herself and threw a kick to the woman's head. For several minutes it appeared that Barbara's nimble and quick reflexes would keep her out of harm's way, but it was not to be. After several minutes her opponent threw a punch that caused Barbara to see stars and drop to the ground. Next she felt a boot slam down on her stomach and she coughed. Barbara wiped her mouth and realized that she was coughing up blood. She felt herself rise into the air and knew that the woman had her.

"Now... Stompa breaks you!" she shouted as she brought Barbara down across her knee.

Intense pain ripped through Barbara as she felt her spine bend beyond the safety point. Visions began to fill her head. The first time that she and Dick made love, her breaking Dick's heart when she told him that while she loved him she wanted to be with someone else. Of course that someone else didn't want to be with her. She thought of Tim and how many times they almost lost him, and finally she thought of her father. She remembered each time he was there for her, how he always knew just the right thing to say, how he loved her no matter what she did, or how she acted, and how he always, always made everything better.

"Daddy..." she said as the feeling of her spine breaking moved through her.

Stompa threw her to the ground and kicked her hard in the ribs. She lay on the ground in an almost impossible angle, a testiment to her now paralyzing injury. She just about turned her head to see Stompa moving up behind Galatea and the three New Gods forcing the Kryptonian to the ground. A cackling laugh erupted from an ugly old woman and the everything turned black.

(Apollo's vision – Metropolis – In front of Luthor Towers)

Steel looked at the new god as he laughed. The Parademons were currently attacking the other League members there. Steel had no idea where Superman was since he'd disappeared shortly after the arrival of the new gods. Instead Steel was getting help from Hawk and Dove, Zatanna, and surprisingly Luthor's own group of high tech bodyguards. Still, all of the others were busy with Parademons, hell hounds, and at least three other New Gods.

"You are doomed to lose, human," Kalibak said as he rushed toward Steel.

Steadying himself, Steel swung his hammer when Kalibak was close enough and landed a hard strike on the New God. He didn't have time to savour the small victory, because a moment later Kalibak was slamming his fist into his stomach. Each punch Kalibak dished out Steel met and dished out an equally powerful punch. Inside of his suit, John watched as the power began to drop quickly. So far he was down to forty–nine percent. In less than six minutes he would be down to less than a quarter power.

"I'm not going to let you go one step further," Steel/John said.

"I don't believe that you have a choice." Kalibak lifted a bent and ruined car near him. Steel tried to jump back, but his reaction was too slow and Kalibak slammed the car into him knocking him into the left Luthor tower.

Kalibak dusted his hands and started to move on, but a flying silver blur from inside of the tower struck him hard, knocking him back.

"Not finished yet are you?" Kalibak asked as he slammed his large fist into Steel's chest knocking the wind out of him.

"STEEL!" came a female voice.

"Natasha, get out of here!" he yelled.

"So... This human has meaning for you... Well, allow me to sever the relationship and make you stronger," Kalibak said as he started to hop toward Natasha Irons.

Steel slammed his fist so hard into Kalibak that he thought the armor might break from the impact. Suddenly Kalibak turned and slammed an equally hard punch into him. Reading only twelve precent power left he put all of it and everything he had in his natural body into one last punch. He struck Kalibak as the New God struck him and the two of them stood there for a moment. Kalibak's knees began to buckle first and he fell forward onto his face. Steel stumbled backward and feel over. He couldn't see or hear anything since the suit was completely powered down, but he felt the helmet moving. A moment later he looked at Natasha as she looked down at him.

"D...Did I stop him?" he asked, sounding horse.

Natasha could see the blood from his mouth and on his body where the suit had been dented so far inward that it had cut him. She tried to hold back the tears that she felt coming since she knew that her uncle was so badly hurt.

"You did great, Uncle John... You beat him. You saved me... Saved a lot of people," she sobbed.

"Go...good that's...all...that... ma..." he said as his eyes rolled back and a rattle escaped him.

"Uncle John... UNCLE JOHN!" Natasha shouted as she held onto the body of one of the bravest men she had ever known.

(Apollo's Vision – Central City)

Wally looked at the devastation happening all around him. Hundreds were dying on the streets and there was little the crimson speedster could do other than attempt to save those being injured. He turned when saw the huge machine that unleashed the hellish energy blasts that was destroying so much of the city. He attempted to run toward the machine, only to be thrown back by a forcefield of some kind. Looking again he could see that the energy field that surrounded the machine had gaps in it that lasted for less than a millisecond. Doing something that he swore he would never do again, he tapped into the speed force and ran toward the machine.

_I won't let them hurt Linda, Shayera, John, J'onn or any of my friends. I can't goof this up, not now,_ he thought as he zoomed through the force field and disabled the machine.

In less time than it takes to blink the destructive machine that was destroying city blocks and ending lives laid completely in parts. Wally looked toward Impulse as the younger speedster came near him.

"Make me proud, Bart... Make me proud..." Wally said, managing a weak smile as he began to phase out of existence.

(Council Room)

Everyone looked at each other for a moment. Knowing what could happen sat differently with each of them. For a moment no one said a word, but the moment passed when Bruce looked around.

"None of that is going to happen. Flash, I want you in Central City; you have the best intelligence about it. Barda will accompany you—get a team of ten together. Be ready for the placement of that machine, and take it out before they have a chance to activate it. John, you and Superman are in Metropolis. Ensure Steel is not left alone. Take out Kalibrak and his invasion force as quickly as possible. Take Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E. with you. Shayera, Scott and I will cover Gotham," he said, voice hard.

"What about us?" Donna asked, indicating herself and her sister.

"This isn't training 'Princess'," Bruce said as he narrowed his eyes at Donna.

"For the love of Isis, I am _not_ a child. I can and will help on this. So either you tell me where I am going or I will pick a place out of the three visions we have just witnessed," Donna said as she crossed her arms.

"You and your sister will be with us," he decided, looking to the gods now.

"I will go with Superman," Artemis stated.

"The machine that he," Hephaestus pointed toward Flash, "has to tear apart was of my design. I will go with him to make sure that it is done correctly and without loss of life."

"Where my love goes so do I," Aphrodite said simply.

"I shall-" Athena started before Bruce interrupted.

"It's too dangerous for you to venture near Darkseid's forces shall be. You should remain on the Watchtower," Bruce stated.

"I shall stay and ensure that she does not leave," Apollo stated.

"The rest of us shall decide who we help Batman. Once we do we will join you," Hera said as she turned and left.


	10. Chapter nine

_**New Gods of Olympus**_

_**Chapter 9**_

(Central City)

Wally looked around as things began to go south quick. So far Hephaestus had helped him by telling him the weaknesses of the massive weapons Darkseid's forces were bringing into his city, but even with the help of the blacksmith god he was finding it harder and harder to keep up. He felt fortunate that Kid Flash — Bart — was there to help him, but even with the other speedster he was finding it almost impossible to stop the rampage the flooding the streets. Of course, he did have two gods who were battling beside him. He looked over at Hephaestus and watched as his massive hammer swung down onto a Parademon, killing it and then slamming backward into another, caving its chest in.

The sound of a helicopter above him caught his attention and he looked in time to see someone reporting on what was going on. He knew that it was Linda, _his_ Linda, in the up there, but he prayed that he was wrong. _Please let her not be out here in this mess._

(Above Central City – News Channel 25 Helicopter)

"This is the scene of a massive inter-dimensional invasion that is happening not only here, but apparently around the world. Channel 25 News has received word from our Metropolis affiliate station, Channel 13 News, that the invasion is in fact being caused by the tyrant Darkseid. Many of you may remember that Darkseid captured and brainwashed Superman almost ten years ago. That action has labelled the tyrant one of the most — if not _the_ most — dangerous being alive," Linda Park–West said as she watched the battle below her.

_Be careful, Wally... Don't make me think that I've lost you again,_ Linda thought as she looked at the battle happening below.

She looked up in time to see eight parademons grabbing a hold of the helicopter. They pulled and began to rip the flying vehicle apart. She heard the groan of the steel as it tore and gave way. Suddenly Dave, her pilot, was torn out of the helicopter and sent flying down to what would certainly be his death. Instead of freaking out, Linda grabbed the controls and tried to right the now damaged and failing helicopter. She heard the sound of something breaking and saw the tail of the helicopter go flying off in the distance. She felt the machine fight her as it began to spin. There was no place for her to land, and for a moment... She almost felt peaceful.

_What did that thing off of Farscape say? Oh yeah, "Fear comes with the uncertainty of death, peace comes with the realization of its certainty", _she thought as the ground began to come up fast toward her.

Moments later she felt the helicopter lower softly to the ground and looked out to see Wally. He had created a pocket of air to lower her safely to the ground, but as she looked at him she could see the terrible shape he was in. His handsome face had been lacerated, parts of his 'costume' had been torn, almost looking like it had been blasted away. She traced a long 'cut' that looked more like a tear down his left abb. Not caring if anyone saw she kissed him deeply and held on to him for a moment.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but, Wally- What about you? I've... I've never seen you this beaten up before," she said as she looked at him.

"You know me, I'm fine. I'm just rolling with the punches," he joked weakly before his face became uncharacteristically serious, "Linda... You need to get out of here, and stay out. I don't care if it means your job. You mean too much to me for something to happen to you," he said softly.

She nodded and stepped back. Almost as fast as he'd gotten there, he scooped her up into his arms and she felt the wind racing past her. It was just like Wally to do this. To get her out of danger, to protect her, to be arrogant enough to believe that he was the only one who _could_ protect her. She watched him as he left and she sat down. The National Guard Armoury he'd brought her to was far enough away from the battle that she most likely wouldn't be hurt. She felt her face scrunch up as worry entered her mind.

"Please God... Please... I haven't even got to tell him yet. He doesn't know that I'm pregnant. Don't make our babies grow up with a father," she prayed softly.

(Gotham City – On top of Saint Michael's)

Bruce growled as he saw Galatea. The memories of what she had done while under CADMUS's control was still fresh. While he had not been there to witness any of it first-hand, he knew the reports, the video, and the injuries that Steel and Atom had suffered — and all of it had been at the hands of Galatea.

"What is _she_ doing here?" he barked.

"_She's_ standing right here, and I'm not leaving. I'm going to help with this, old man, because for one D- Nightwing saved my life, and secondly you're going to need my help," she said smugly.

"Fine. Mr Miracle, stick with her. The vision that Apollo showed us is too important to ignore. She'll need help. Nightwing, take the left side of the Narrows, Batgirl, Galatea, stay close to Dick and listen to him. He's in command except when there is a direct order from me. Hera, Donna, Diana, and myself will take the right side and the Burrows," Bruce said.

"What about the financial district? I agree that it's going to hit the Narrows, hell it always does, but the banks and everything else will be open targets for any crook that is looking around," Dick said.

"Selina… I know that you're there," Bruce said.

"Awwwww… You remembered little old me," she said as she stepped out from the shadows.

"Stick to the rooftops, make sure that anyone who attempts to get the jump on us from there doesn't get that chance. As for the financial district, it will have to be fine on its own."

With that, the group separated.

(Gotham City – Narrows)

It was almost funny to Dick. Everything that happened in Gotham usually happened around or in the Narrows. The Joker had killed or at least appeared to have killed Jason Todd here, Galatea had been captured and forced to fight in a 'meta brawl' here, and then the fury, who fought against his mentor, was now fighting _with_ them, had tried to kill them all here as well. Dick jumped as a blast from a charged plasma weapon hit the side of an older apartment building and destroyed the brick and mortar. He jumped and sailed over the Parademon almost as if he was once again in the circus and easily landed behind it, throwing three explosive wings. The batarang-like weapons lodged into the back of it and exploded, causing it to slam forward into the apartment it just fired on.

"So... This your idea of a date?" Galatea asked as she threw a parademon into another one and watched the two lower New Gods as they collapsed.

"No, this is the workout before the date," he said with a smirk.

"Okay, quit the banter and stay on target," Barbara said as she jumped out of the way of Mad Harriet.

The Fury almost sliced Barbara opened before a strong hand grabbed her wrist and she whirled around to see a dark headed beauty wearing what almost looked like a bathing suit standing there.

"A little under-dressed aren't we?" she asked before she jumped forward and then was laid out.

"No training indeed... Phillipus was more of a challenge," Donna grumbled as she turned toward the sound of pounding footsteps.

(Half a block down)

Hera watched Bruce as he fought beside Diana. The first-born princess seemed almost natural in this state. She matched the blows and the strikes coming from the fury. Finally the raven-headed fury screamed in anger and lashed out with a long metal cord. It wrapped around Diana's arm and the fury smirked in almost a feral way as electrical current raced through the metal cord and into Diana. Instead of falling, Diana pulled the cord and the fury toward her. She slammed her fist into the fury's face and sent her sailing back into a building.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... You always played so rough with the others didn't you, my little Diana?" Granny Goodness said as she neared the Amazon.

"You! You killed my mother!" Diana seethed as she circled the older god.

"Ahhh... So your memory has surfaced. Well, I can fix that. I can fix it so that you will want to serve Darkseid again. After all you where his most loyal pawn. Do you remember the way you use to dote on him? I believe that somewhere deep inside you actually believed that you had the makings of a queen," Granny Goodness said before a thunderous slap knocked the New God away from Diana.

Hera stood before Granny Goodness, holding a massive sword. The Goddess no longer wore her chiton instead she wore full battle armour. Her eyes narrowed at the older-looking god.

"You will not touch her again. Your tricks and torture have failed you, frail one, and I will not allow a second chance to come about," Hera said with anger evident in her voice.

"Who said anything about allowing? You can't stop me, no more than you could stop Lord Darkseid from taking your home from you," Granny Goodness said with a smirk.

Hera growled in anger and began to charge before she realized that she was doing exactly what Granny Goodness wanted. She stopped, but it wouldn't have been in time if not for a grapple shooting out and wrapping around her waist. She felt herself being pulled back and in that moment she realized that Batman had saved her. In Granny Goodness' hands was a sword, but it wasn't any sword. It was the same sword that Zeus had used to kill several titans, it was the same that he planned on using against Darkseid, and unlike other swords it could and would kill a god or goddess.

(Metropolis – Near the Daily Planet)

Conner Kent looked, hoping to see Clark somewhere, anywhere, but he was gone — along with the goddess who had accompanied him. Conner instead stepped back and looked at Steel. The two of them nodded and began fighting against the new gods. They heard something and looked to see a being moving so fast that even to Conner it appeared as if the being was nothing more than a blur. It stopped and smirked.

"So, since the two of you know this city better than I... Where shall we start?" Hermes asked.

"Let's start with your name," Steel said.

"The name is Hermes, Messenger of the gods," Hermes stated before he moved quickly again and disabled a few Parademons.

"We can't let him have all of the fun," Conner said as he smirked and began to jump into the fight as well.

(Gotham)

Diana didn't wait for Hera to be attacked. This _creature_, whatever she was, had murdered her mother in cold blood. Lady Hera was now the closest thing to a parent she had. She would _not _allow her to be slaughtered like Hippolyta. Without waiting for Hera to be attacked, Diana swung into action. With a roar of anger, she lost all sense of perspective – or indeed sense. There didn't exist anything outside of herself and Granny Goodness. She put everything she had into every single blow. She kicked, punched, slashed with her blade, headbutted – anything she could. Such was the ferocity of her attack that it took Granny more than a little time to regain her ground. She had trained Diana in combat – but she had trained the Fury. Facing the Amazon was unexpected. If it were not for the knowledge that Ares was long destroyed utterly, Granny would have thought the god of war now lived in Diana.

The princess remained completely unaware of the many parademons and other Furies closing in around her. Fortunately, Donna, Hera, Batman and the other heroes had her back. They weren't having an easy time of it though. Mad Harriet, in particular, seemed almost desperate to get to Diana and rip her spine out through her mouth. It was taking both Donna and Bruce to stop her doing just that. But the Furies, no matter how well they had been trained, were few, and the Justice League were many. They were beaten back eventually, forced into a corner. Diana still had not noticed. And she was in danger, her sister saw, of utterly exhausting herself. Berserk could easily give way to enervation, and then even fits after that. Granny was also nearly dead. She was no longer fighting back, and there was barely an inch of her which could be seen without some kind of laceration or bleed.

"Diana, enough!" Donna cried.

Diana, busy stamping a hole through several of Granny's ribs, did not look up.

"Diana, we have to go and help the others!"

Donna got closer, then grabbed her sister by the arms. She kept kicking. Seeing her still unheeding, eyes still wild with incomprehensible rage, Batman threw a paralysing batarang at Diana. It took only a few seconds before taking effect, during which the princess had not the slightest change of expression before she collapsed into Donna's arms.

Hera tightened her grip on her sword, stalking toward the battered Furies. "I will not beat you to death," she said, "but I will bring it to you nonetheless."

Too late – Mad Harriet produced a mother box from nowhere and activated it. There was a burst of light, and the survivors of Darkseid's forces were gone.

Batman spoke first. Looking down at the unconscious form of Diana, he had only one word. "Sloppy."

(Central City)

Hephaestus smirked as the machines he had designed lay in ruin. Already a full third of the ground troops Darkseid had sent had fallen in battle and the feeling of retribution flooded through him. Each time he struck one of the lower gods, one of the parademons, as he had once heard Desaad call them, he felt an immense amount of pleasure rip through him. He turned to see his love holding a sword and looking like poetry in motion herself. Although she wasn't known for it Aphrodite was actually quite skilled in combat. It wasn't something that any other god including Ares had taught her, but instead it was something that he had shown her.

"They're withdrawing!" Barda shouted as she laughed.

Just as the new god declared the remaining Parademons, and higher gods drew back into the boom tubes that brought them there.

"I wonder if this is happening everywhere..." Wally said as he sat down on a curb.

(Apokolips – Dungeons.)

The Mother-Box that Clark had used seemed to be focused in on the lower part of the dark palace. He looked around and realized that he had been here before. This was the place where Darkseid had begun to strip him of all he was and rebuild him into a pawn. He almost growled at the offensive memory when Artemis held her hand out and stopped him. She looked deeper into the dungeons and motioned for him to follow. She walked quickly not losing stride and stopped in front of a cell. She slammed her fist into it causing a dent, but not doing much else. Clark stepped up and unleashed his heat vision on the door, causing it to turn a bright cherry red, and then to become white hot. The door melted and Clark stepped through it to see a woman propped up against the wall. Beside her was a tall blond headed man. His ocean blue eyes looked troubled, uncertain, but it was the child in the woman's lap who captured Clark's attention. He had dark hair, blue eyes…and looked remarkably like his father at that age.

"Persephone! What are you doing here?" Artemis asked as she looked at the goddess propped against the wall.

"They wished to keep Hades' allegiance. I've been subject to their hospitality for some time now," the Queen of the Underworld said in low whisper.

"Come, we shall take you out and away from here," Artemis said as she helped the goddess to her feet.

Deciding that they needed to return to Earth, Clark opened another boomtube and they stepped into it as Kalibrak and his invading forces were retreating. Clark called for a teleportation for Artemis, Posiden, and Persephone. The moment they left he moved toward Jonah, crouching down in front of the little boy. He looked more than a little intimidated. "Jonah? Do you know who I am?"

"You- You're my father, aren't you? Kal-El."

"That's right. Now, I don't want to hurt you, and I won't make you do anything you don't want to — but me and my wife have been talking about you a lot at home. And she wants you to come live with us. She wants you to be part of our family, and I want that too. Do you think you want that as well?"

Hesitantly, slowly, the little boy nodded. Clark smiled and held out his hand to his son, who took it with a smile. They headed toward the apartment Clark and Lois shared in Metropolis, and when they got there, Lois was waiting. Clark didn't need to know her as well as he did to see the sadness which filled her. Guilt twisted his inside once more — he knew how much Jonah looked like him. But then guilt and love mingled as his love didn't let a single ounce of that sadness show on her beautiful face. She just stretched out both her hands. Jonah went to her without any prompting.

"Are you gonna be my new mommy?"

"If you want me to be."

"I think so," the little boy nodded.

Lois beamed, and enfolded _their _son into her arms, hugging him tightly. And while Clark wanted nothing more than to join them, he couldn't. This war wasn't over yet, and Metropolis — along with every other city in the world — was not yet safe. "I have to go. They still need me out there."

Lois, used to it, only nodded, but Jonah bit his lip, obviously worried. Clark motioned him closer. "Jonah, I'll be back as soon as I can, but for now, you'll be safe with Lois, okay?"

"Okay. Be careful — Daddy."

(Watch Tower – Council Room – Several hours later.)

The news from all around the globe was coming in. The death toll was in the tens of thousands; homes, schools, businesses, and other forms of property lay in ruin, but even with it all this bad, it was still better than what Apollo had seen. Each hero and the gods with them had made a point to help the survivors. While it was a victory, and for the moment Darkseid was defeated, they knew it wasn't the last they had heard of the tyrant. The meeting disbanded and the heroes and gods began to move throughout the Watchtower together.

(Watchtower – cafeteria the following day)

Donna looked at the beverage in her hand. She was unsure of what to make of it, but Wally and Shayera had both told her that it was good. She took her first sip and her eyes lit up as she realized that this had to be nectar of the gods. She decided that iced mocha was something that she was going to drink regularly from now on. A tap on her shoulder got her attention and she turned to see Wally holding a mini television and on the screen a male reporter, who had been reporting on the battle between the new gods and the Batclan, was showing her as she fought in her red, blue and gold armour.

"Along with members of the Justice League this woman… A Wonder Woman if you will, appeared and helped push back the invasion…." he said as he continued to report the news.

"Wondy, looks like you have a new name," Wally said as he smiled and then zipped off.

"Wonder Woman? Really?" Donna asked in disbelief.

She heard Hephaestus laughing and turned to see him telling what had happened in Central City. Hephaestus let out a roar of laughter as he told how Darkseid's troops had pulled back and left shortly after their weapons had been destroyed. He looked to see his wife engaged in conversation with Athena, Barda, and Scott Free.

"It was exhilarating, sister! There are few times that I felt so alive, except for when I fully gave myself to Hephaestus, but battling those lesser gods, turning them away from that city, and then watching them return to their world with their tails between their legs it was almost better than sex. Almost," Aphrodite added with a smile.

(Watchtower – Halls)

Bruce could see that something was bothering Diana. She seemed focused, but at the same time she almost seemed lost unto herself. He followed her as she entered into the training room and followed the instructions that J'onn had told her about sitting up the simulations. Getting it going she began to battle the bots designed to look like the furies.

(Watchtower – Training Room)

The fresh memory of what happened was still burned into Diana's mind. She had almost avenged her mother. The 'creature' that had turned her world upside down, that had taken her mother's life, and that had caused her to lose so much of her own life had almost paid for her actions with her life. She hadn't been awake to see, but Donna had informed her that the furies escaped along with Granny Goodness. Still enraged she slammed her fist into another training bot which was set to look like 'Granny'. Her fist rammed through it as she tore out the spine of the bot. She didn't hear the door open, nor did she see or pay attention to the visitor until he spoke.

"You need to calm down."

Diana looked over, annoyed, to the figure approaching her. "If you don't you're going to put the entire team in danger."

"As long as I get to rip Granny's head off, I don't care what I do," she growled.

"Then you're off the mission," Batman said immediately.

"How dare you-"

"Easily," he answered. "If you can't control your anger then you're as much of a problem as Darkseid. It makes you sloppy, and it makes you the weakest link in the chain. We are only as strong as our weakest link."

"So what do you suggest?" she snarled. "That I simply turn off my anger?"

"Until this is over, yes."

She balled her fists. "You have no right to tell me how to feel. You have no idea what it's like to-"

"My parents were murdered in front of me when I was eight years old."

Temporarily silenced, Diana soon recovered herself. There had been a blanket lack of emotion in his tone, but it had been a brutal sentence. She looked at him; all she saw was her own face reflected in white lenses. "Is that true?"

He studied her for a moment, then removed the cowl which covered his face. Diana was confronted by a pair of blue eyes set in handsome face – blue eyes which were shadowed with grief and long-buried pain. Just as she had seen the truth in Donna's eyes, it was there in this man's. He wasn't lying. When he spoke again, his tone was softer even if his words weren't.

"I know exactly what you're feeling. I also know that if you go to Apokolips, it's because you want justice for the wrongs to your people. Not revenge for your mother, or anyone else. Understand?"

She nodded. She stepped out of the training room and began to walk toward the quarters that had been given to her. As she walked the thoughts of what had happened in the battle, and what happened in the training room filled her mind. Batman had suffered loss similar to her own. Yet somehow he was able to reign in his emotions. The way he seemed to do this almost seemed as if he was blessed by Athena herself. She looked up and realized that she had been standing outside of her quarters for about ten minutes already.

She removed the black and gray training suit she had been given and walked into the shower. The feeling of the warm water cascading down her back began to relax her. She stopped moving when she heard the door to her quarters open. She waited for a moment for some kind of noise.

"Di, you busy?" her sister's voice asked through the closed bathroom door.

"I'm bathing, well… showering. I'll be out in a moment." She said as she finished and then grabbed a large fluffy white towel and wrapped around herself and then wrapped another similar towel around her hair.

Diana stepped out of the shower and looked at her sister who was dressed in a chiton. Diana smiled as she neared Diana realizing how much seeing her sister dressed like this brought back memories of Themyscira, their mother, and life before Darkseid invaded. She sat on the bed and watched as Donna offered her an apple.

"Thank you," Diana said as she took the large red apple and bit into it.

"Was there something else you needed besides offering me a piece of fruit?" Diana asked after she swallowed her first bite.

"I wanted to know if you were alright, Diana. I was worried that you might be letting your quest for vengeance get to you... To be honest when I saw you fight that 'god' earlier I have never seen such anger. I would have believed that Menhit had filled you with her holy if not that I knew that she and the other gods and goddess remained behind in Bana-Mighdall," Donna said as she looked at Diana.

"Actually I was still lost in my desire to separate Granny Goodness' head from her shoulders, but…Batman talked to me. I realized that I am not alone," she said as she saw the confusion on her sister's face.

"Allow me to explain. Not alone not only in family, but also in those who have witnessed the pain and loss that we've witnessed. He shared the pain he witnessed, but it does not control him — rather he uses it to maintain focus. I want vengeance, but before that I want justice. I want the wrongs done to our people righted," Diana said as she looked at Donna.

_Batman did that? How… how could a _man_ understand the kind of loss we've suffered — that Diana has suffered? Perhaps the way Phillipus and Antiope think of men is not correct. Or at least not completely correct, _Donna thought The sound of her sister talking caught Donna's attention and she turned to Diana only to realize that her sister was looking at her in the same manner Phillipus did when she wasn't paying attention to her swordplay. She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm sorry, Diana, I was lost in thought. Though, if you want to get dressed I would like to introduce you to a new drink I found out about. Believe me it is perhaps the best thing that I have ever tasted." Donna said.

Within minutes Diana was dressed in a chiton and followed her sister to the cafeteria. Following Donna's example she ordered an iced mocha and the two of them sat down together. Diana made a little pleased moan as she took her first sip and then began to drink the drink with more gusto. She stopped after a moment and looked at Donna.

"Sister… I have a question. That…false god spoke to me in a familiar way. I would shrug it off believeing that she was merely attempting to fool me, but I feel as if there are things that I can't remember. Things that perhaps I don't want to remember." Diana said.

Donna looked at her and knew that she couldn't lie to Diana. Not only would her sister know if she was lying, but her sister decided to know the truth, so she gave her the truth from her own perspective.

"Diana… I don't know what happened to you on Apokolips, but I promise you that it will not happen again, whatever it was," Donna said.

The sisters finished their drinks and Diana rose from her spot. She smiled softly to Donna and began to walk down the hall. She saw Superman and stopped to talk to him for a moment. In that moment she can sense a hidden resentment he has for her. A deep-seated hate that he forces down, and at the same time there is an uncanny amount of sympathy. They speak for a few minutes, but it is obvious that he wants to leave. She helps end the conversation and wonders why it is that he despises her and pities her.

(Watchtower – Atrium – Three hours later)

The gods and goddess all seemed to made their way back to what was their unofficial meeting place. Hera looked at those around her and decided to bring up what she had been thinking about already.

"With Darkseid defeated perhaps it is time to reclaim Olympus," Hera states.

That in itself has the attention of the other gods, but it Athena who speaks first.

"My Queen, we would all like to return to Olympus, but we must not be too hasty. The fact remains that Darkseid may have left traps, and who knows what else there. Before we move in we need to search it, discover what has been tainted, left as a traps, and the like until we are certain that it holds no threat to us. Besides that the council needs to be rebuilt. We've lost so many of our numbers already. Phobos, Zeus, Ares, and Demeter are dead. I myself cannot return to being the goddess of wisdom. Where there was once cold logic, there is heated anger, where there was once virtue, there is a knowledge of physical pleasure and the desire for more of it. I cannot reclaim my place, but I shall take my brother's. I will become the goddess of war," Athena declared.

As they spoke, Artemis stewed over what had happened. She had saved Posiden and Persephone, but it had cost her the vengeance she craved. She didn't notice Persephone as the goddess talked to her, but she felt the hand upon her shoulder and turned toward Persephone. The heated stewing anger already risen inside of her found itself focused on the wife of Hades.

"This is your husband's fault! He was not content with his place and look at what has happened! Athena's _virtue_ was traded so that she could one day see us free, I was tortured by an insane 'god' by the creatures I am supposed to control! My brother was left at the tender mercies of the Titans, Aphrodite suffered the torture of Prometheus, and Hephaestus was led to believe that Aphrodite was whoring herself to stop the torture each day. Whatever Darkseid did to you is nothing, nothing compared to what Hades deserves, and since he is not here… I will take my vengeance out on you!" Artemis said as she slapped Persephone hard knocking the goddess to the ground.

"GET UP!" Artemis shouted.

Tears welled in Persephone's eyes as she looked at the goddess of the hunt. A thundering voice stopped Artemis. She looked to see Hera standing there with her eyes narrowed. "Leave her alone. The sins of her husband are not hers," Hera said. "I will have my vengeance, my Queen, if not on her then on her husband," Artemis said as she backed down.

Persephone turns to look at Hera and hugs herself to keep from crying. She knew why Hades had done what he had done, and she knew why he didn't raise up to save them either. That was the original plan. He would free the titans and use their strengths to push the new god and his forces back. But Darkseid had captured her and used Hades' love for her against him. As she looked into Hera's eyes she began to weep. The Queen of the gods asked her what was wrong and she told her everything that happened and was meant to happen. 

_Hades… It was a foolish move, my brother. A foolish move that still demands punishment, but I understand now. I understand the reason for not coming to our aid. Persephone would have been killed and her essence would be lost to even you, _Hera thought as she looked at the younger goddess.

"Child, I understand the reasoning, but I will not forestall his punishment. Know however that your words have weakened my anger and hate toward him," she said as she kissed Persephone's forehead.

(Metropolis – Lois and Clark's Apartment - Bathroom)

Jonah stepped out from the shower and found some clothes laid out for him. He pulled them on and walked out of the bathroom to see Lois looking at a picture of his father as a child. He walked toward her and could see the sadness in her eyes, but the sadness was overshadowed by the tenderness she displayed toward him. Such kindness startled him, but it was a welcomed startle. He turned when he heard the voice of his father and he sees him dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a black tee shirt.

"Jonah, I want to speak to you," Clark says.

Happy to listen to his father Jonah nears him and sits as his father begins to speak.

"When you were on Apokolips Persephone took all of your torture and kept you hidden. She hid you from Darkseid himself and that is a feat that few have ever done. I don't know how to thank her for it, but I think that the best way to start is for you to have a loving family," Clark says.

Moving toward him Jonah hugs Clark tightly and then backs up slightly.

He turns toward Lois and surprises her with a hug of her own.

"You'll be my mother now right?" he asked.

She could tell the fear in his voice as he asked. The uncertainty he feels of not being sure if he belonged yet. "Yes, of course, sweetheart. I'll be your mother from now on," she whispered as she kissed the top of his head.


	11. Chapter ten

_**New Gods of Olympus**_

_**Chapter 10**_

(Watchtower – Diana's quarters)

"NO!" Diana screamed as she sat up on her bed. In her hands were the shredded remnants of the blanket which formally had been covering her.

She looked around in the darkness, still seeing the images of her dream. Slowly she shut her eyes for a moment and attempted to dismiss what she saw. It couldn't have been true. But it would not leave her mind.

(Ten ago – Diana's Dreams)

"Stop hiding her, and turn her over to us now – and your death may be swift!" The voice is familiar, but the dark tone is not.

"No! Stay behind me, little one," the woman says as she tries to protect the child under her.

"You had your chance..." the voice says before the owner of it shoves a sword forward, through through the woman's chest and piercing out through her back. She pulls the blade back as the woman falls to her knees.

"Little one... I love you... Run... Run away..." she says as her body slumps over.

The swordswoman looks at the frightened little child below her. She can be no older than four years old. She readies her sword to perform the killing blow as she was told to do by Granny, but there is something familiar in the child's face. There is an expression of anger, despair, and confusion that seems so familiar to her. She stops herself from killing the girl - but suddenly a sharp pain rips through her, causing her to fall to her knees. She looks into a piece of glass and Diana sees her own face covered in the artial spray from the woman she just killed. She only has time for a flash of utter horror before another voice intervenes. She looks up to see Granny Goodness picking the child up.

"My, my, aren't we a precious little morsel? Granny will take good care of you child, very good care," Granny goodness says as she takes the child under her arm and carries her away.

Suddenly the world darkens and then Diana looks to see the same little girl. There is something in her eyes that Diana respects. She is determined not to break, not to give into the torture, and most of all she is determined to live - but it is what is behind all of that that reaches her. Diana sees a gentle soul that she wishes to preserve if possible. She knows it won't be possible. If the child is to survive at all then that gentle soul will have to become hard and tough. She decides at that moment to take the child under her wing and raise her.

"From this day on your name is Barda. Your name is taken from the former Queen of Apokolips. I expect you to not only live up to her name, but to surpass it. Now show me that you deserve to live," Diana says to her.

Once again the dream changes and Diana is surveying a massacre. Before her dozens of men, women, and child lie slaughtered. She looks at a teenage girl and realizes that it is Barda. The girl is positivity glowing from the aftermath of the battle. She smirks at her surrogate daughter and then pushes her sword through a body and into the floor as she leans on it for a moment.

"Mother, it appears that you missed one," Barda said with a light laugh in her voice.

Diana looked to see a small girl cowering behind the bodies of her parents. She moves toward the girl and swings the sword. The noise the slice makes is wet, heavy, and satisfying.

(President time – Diana's room)

Diana rose out of the bed knowing that sleep wouldn't be returning to her and she whispered a silent prayer to Morpheus. She stopped after a moment, not knowing if Morpheus was even alive or dead. Still she knew that she needed some sense of relief, so she resumed her prayer and then stood. She searched through her closet and found a chiton that Hera had sewn for her, and quickly dressed in it. She walked out into the hall and began to walk in the general direction of the cafeteria.

The sound coming from the cafeteria made Diana stop for a moment before she entered. She half expected there to be some kind of twisted evil being standing there, but instead she saw the Flash hastily cooking and preparing about eight hamburgers and at least three orders of fries. The scarlet speedster stopped when he saw Diana and waved toward her before he took the tray of food over to a table and sat down with it.

"Mourmmmm!" he mumbled with his mouth full.

"Good morning to you too. Not that I'm sure it _is_ morning," she said as she took a seat and looked at the empty room.

"Sure it is - I mean it's past midnight, so it's morning, and since it's morning I'm in here getting some much-needed breakfast and getting ready to go back on monitor duty, so I got to eat fast, say you look like you haven't had breakfast, what would you like?"

Diana stared, stunned that anyone could speak that fast and equally stunned that she understood it all. "Actually I'm not hungry, but I am then I'll find some fruit of some kind,"  
she said as she studied the clean room.

Wally noticed the confused look on her face. "It's a little too clean isn't it? I've never known any kitchen to be this clean, not even in restaurants, but that's Bats for you. Everything is in perfect order, perfectly clean, and maintained. I swear the guy must have OCD or something." When Diana continued to look confused, he clarified. "Sorry... Ummm... He might have obsessive, compulsive, disorder is what I meant," he stated.

"No, from what I've seen he has a warrior intellect. He prefers for everything to be assessable, easy to obtain and use, and then replaced in the similar fashion. It's not obsessive it's a way of knowing the layout, and understanding it," she said.

"Maybe... Oh crap! I got to run, sorry!" he said as he grabbed the last two burgers and ran toward the monitor room.

Diana smiled a little after he left. Flash was someone who could brighten the room with his almost innocent personality. Still the years of training made her not want to be too comfortable around him or any other man. She rose up and walked again out in the halls. She looked toward the side of one of one of the walls and noticed a place where she could see the stars. She found a bench and looked out at the inky blackness of space and studied the glowing orbs of light that existed out there.

_Look at them, my sun and stars. Those are the tears of the gods. Each one shed for joy, sorrow, pain, and rapture. They light up the night sky with their beauty and we must remember to be thankful for them. For without their presence we would have nothing but black to look at in the night._ The memory of her mother talking to her as a little girl came back to her. 

"Were any of them for you, Mother?" she asked herself, not expecting to hear an answer. 

"Many were actually," came a voice from behind her. 

She turned to see Athena, who sat down beside her. "Many of those stars that exist are tears over your mother, over all of the Amazons, and many were shed for you as well," Athena said. She turned to the princess. "Having trouble falling asleep?" she asked.

"Not really. I've just been thinking quite a bit," Diana said as she studied the stars outside.

"The answers won't be out there, Diana. The stars tell stories, ancient battles, lost loves, sibling bonds, but they hold no answers, except perhaps to mystics. The answers to most of your questions are going to be within yourself," Athena said as she looked at the stars above.

"What will happen to Themyscira once you return to Olympus?" Diana asked.

"I'm uncertain of what we shall do. There is much internal rebuilding that we require before we begin to think of everything else, but I promise you that once we are finished our attention will be turned to Themyscira and the Amazons who lived there," Athena said.

"Would it be possible to force Hades to release my mother, our sisters from the fields?" Diana asked.

"Diana, I'm sorry, but it's unlikely. If they've eaten of the fruits of the Elysium Fields then they are bound to the underworld and under Hades' dominion. We could not break that bond, but I assure you that everything that can be done will be done," Athena said softly before she rose.

"Thank you, my lady," Diana said as she bowed her head.

"You are welcome, Diana. Now go and attempt to rest," Athena said as she walked toward a room that had been given to her.

Diana walked toward her room and stopped when she heard the sounds of something striking the wall. She neared it and could hear heavy breathing, moaning, and the sound of Aphrodite's voice calling out Hephaestus' name. She backed up wide eyed for a moment and then shook her head.

"She simply doesn't sleep," Diana said in wonderment as she walked toward her own chambers.

(Watchtower Cafeteria – six hours later.)

Donna wasn't sure if she should be glaring at all the men who smiled at her or not. She knew that Philipus, or Artemis, or any other Bana would, but then she wasn't any other Bana. She had been raised there, but not born there. And Diana didn't seem to hate men exclusively – but then at the moment she just seemed to hate the world. Donna shook her head. She couldn't take her lead from her older sister in that…Diana was too angry, too confused and hurting too much to make rational decisions. She'd have to make this one on her own. Besides, she was feeling up to a little experimentation. After all, this 'iced mocha' had turned out to be a great discovery, she thought with a smile, sipping on the cold drink. Perhaps other things would too.

"Is this seat taken?"

She turned to see a young man dressed entirely in green gesturing at an empty chair at her table. She schooled her initial reaction and shook her head. "No, go ahead."

"Thanks." He sat and put down his tray, digging into something that smelled delicious but she wasn't able to identify. "You're Princess Donna right?"

"I am. Who are you?"

His masked eyes widened. "Gosh, where are my manners? My mom would be ashamed!" He wiped his hand on his pants and offered it to her. "Kyle Raynor, ma'am. I'm a Green Lantern for this sector, at least temporarily. John Stewart's been called back to Oa for the next six months or so."

She gripped his forearm, as was traditional. It seemed to be not quite what he expected, but close enough. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. How are you enjoying 'Man's World' so far?"

"Considering that most of my time has been spent in battle, which is an Amazon's lifeblood, fairly comfortable," she said. "And of course being reunited with my sister was wonderful." Instinct told her to stop there, not to admit vulnerability to a potential enemy. But this experiment was about making friends she would not ordinarily make. _Nothing ventured nothing gained_. "I have to say though, now that the battle is no longer raging, I am beginning to feel less familiar with my surroundings."

"You mean the Watchtower?" he asked.

"Not just the Watchtower, although that is part of it. I suppose I mean being around, well, so many men. I'm not used to it. And especially since the men here are so well respected. Were we back home, men are at most…conquests for the Bana-Migdall."

His mouth quirked into a smile for a moment. "I see. Yeah, I get how that would be confusing."

By now he had finished his meal, and he stood. "Well, I have to- Actually – would you like a work-out with me?"

Donna gasped and balled her fists, but seeing the moment, the Lantern's eyes widened and he held up his hands. "No, no, no! Not like that! Sorry, I should have realized how that sounded. I meant I'm headed to the training room to go through some basic League battle simulations. I wondered whether you'd like to join me. Sorry, I was talking about smashing stuff up, not…"

"Right." She looked at him warily for a moment or two, but he did seem genuine, so she nodded. "Alright, thank you."

They walked to the training room, with Kyle explaining roughly how the power of a Lantern worked. It sounded like magic to Donna, but Kyle assured her it was the energy of the cosmos itself. Which as far as she was concerned was pretty much magic. When they entered a large, completely empty steel room, she was further puzzled. "This is not a very convincing battle scenario."

He laughed. "This is when it's off. I haven't set the programme yet."

"Oh."

He moved over to a panel with many buttons by the door. "What do you think, moderate metahuman strength?"

She nodded, thinking that perhaps it was all he was capable of. "If that is what you think best."

He pressed a sequence of buttons with several beeping sounds, and then the room darkened completely. When the lights came back up, they appeared to be in some kind of warehouse, complete with floodlights high above them. Kyle dropped into a defensive stance. "Look sharp. Here they come."

Out of the back 'wall' stepped three shadowy figures, each very broad and very tall. One of them turned and ripped a panel off the wall, and then hurled it toward them at great speed. Donna prepared to spring into the air and smash through it, but before she could, Kyle stepped in front of her and raised his ring, creating a shield of green light from nowhere. The wall crumbled against it instantly. They had no time to counterattack; the second had also thrown something huge and heavy, but this time it was out of Kyle's line of sight. He wasn't going to get there in time – but Donna did. She lifted into the air and dove straight at the object, punching a hole straight through it and reducing it to rubble. Grinning, she rushed the training bot and slammed her fist into it, ripping out the power cell completely.

"You're a good woman to have in a fight," Kyle commented.

"Behind you!"

(Watchtower – Atrium)

Hera took a seat on a bench after Athena stopped and talked to her. Unlike the others she rarely used the room that the 'heroes' had given her. Instead she spent most of her time here in the Atrium among the plants and beauty that existed in an otherwise desolate place. The fact that Diana asked about the possibility of her mother, and the other fallen Amazons being raised brought a new aspect of realization to her. She could force Hades to release them, but as Athena said if they ate of the fruit that exists in the fields then they were bound to the neither realm. She looked at Persephone who was tending the plants and unconsciously causing them to grow.

"You've decided to take your mother's spot on the council?" Hera asked.

"It is only right, and she would be proud of me for doing so," Persephone said softly as she watched a rose bloom to perfection. "My Queen, please excuse me if I speak out of bounds, but may I please plead for at least _some_ leniency on Hades? I know my husband, and there is no doubt that he regrets, and feels guilt over what he has done," Persephone said as she bowed before Hera.

"Hades must be punished Persephone. His actions caused too much pain and suffering for there to be no punishment, but I do promise that I will not allow Artemis to perform the punishment," Hera told her.

Persephone nodded and looked toward the ground. Hera was doing the only act of kindness she could give Hades at this point. She turned and walked toward the small 'reflecting' pool that was in the Atrium and touched it softly. Around it the grass began to grow feverously and then stopped once she stood. She looked down at the flowers and realized that the small spring flowers she had created was of the same colour as Hades' eyes.

"You miss him," a voice said.

Persephone nodded and turned to the voice's owner. She took in the view of the goddess of love and smiled gently. "Despite what others think of him Hades has been nothing but gentle, kind, and very sweet to me. Even when he stole me away from mother he was kind. What my mother claims as him stealing my virtue was actually me giving it to him willingly. Now... Now I fear that his punishment will be so harsh that I will never see him again," Persephone said as she fully expressed the pent up desire and hurt in her voice.

"Whatever Hera does to him it will not include having him moved any further than Tartarus, or keeping you from him. In truth he will need your touch to help him get through the trials that will take place," Aphrodite consoled.

"He is not the only one I worry about. My step-daughter... I can see the anger inside of her. It is quieted for the moment, but I worry that it might over take her, and that if it does then she will become the monster she was before," Persephone said.

"Diana's future is not set, but I can say that what she needs are friends. Not the normal friendly strangers that speak to a mortal when they see them, but true friends who love and understand each other. Once that has happened perhaps more will come from it, but at the moment she needs that connection, and perhaps it will happen."

(Watchtower – training room – Two hours later)

Donna breathed heavily as she leaned against the wall. Warning Kyle about the oncoming training bot had left her open for another attack. Even though the strength of the training bots was lower than her own strength the shier amount of them had been more than she originally planned. She looked down at the last one which looked somewhat like a single horned beast and let a laugh escape her lips.

"I agree," Kyle smiled as he walked toward the control panel and checked their performance, "Wow... We're in the top six in this exercise. I'll have to tell John that we beat his and Shayera's time by twelve minutes," Kyle said.

"Who had the best time?" Donna asked.

"Ummm... Looks like Batman had the best time. Right below him was Nightwing and Powergirl," Kyle answered.

Donna nodded and then took a moment to smell herself. Realizing that she would benefit from a shower she excused herself and thanked Kyle for the training session.

"No problem, Princess Donna. Any time you want to train if I'm available I'll be glad to help," he said as she walked out.

Donna walked toward her room when she saw a blonde woman holding up a section door while two techs worked on it.

"Do you need a moment to rest, miss?" one of the techs asked.

"No, trust me I could do this all day," she said as she stood there holding it with one hand.

"Is something wrong this hall?" Donna asked as she neared them.

"No, it's just normal routine maintenance work that has to be done every so often. So, what are you up to this morning?" Galatea asked.

"I just finished the basic level of training, and was heading toward the shower," Donna said as she watched the techs nod their affirmative.

Galatea released the door and it closed quietly and then raised again without a problem. She turned toward Donna and smirked. "Was it the warehouse that suddenly had around fifty guys in it after you beat the first three?"

"Yes! I expected it to be finished with the first three!" Donna exclaimed as she looked at Galatea.

"Tell me about it. It takes a lot to make me sweat, but that training exercise had me sweating buckets. I'm thankful that I had D- Ummm, Nightwing along to help," Galatea said, catching herself for the second time.

"He's just a normal mortal isn't he?" Donna asked sounding a little confused.

"Yeah, he's a vanilla mortal, but believe me there is nothing normal about him. Everything that man does is above and beyond...and I do mean _everything_," Galatea said with a smile that resembled the look of a hungry wolf.

"I don't get the fascination with men. I admit that they seem to be capable warriors, and I'm beginning to see that they are worthy of friendship, but I don't understand the fascination with them," Donna said.

"Believe me, Princess, don't knock it until you've tried it," Galatea said as she started to walk past her.

(Second level Hanger – thirty minutes later)

Diana walked into the hanger after exploring another hall in the watchtower. She looked at the Javelin sitting in there and marvelled at how smooth and sleek the vehicle seemed to be. She walked toward it and touched the outer metal and let the coolness of it register with her for a moment.

"Princess," came a deep baritone voice.

"Hello, Batman," she said as she studied the Javelin, "I was just out exploring the Watchtower. If it is to be my home then I need to know all about it," she said.

"I don't believe that your island paradise is ready by any stretch," Bruce stated.

"No, even Lady Athena is uncertain when Themyscira will be ready for the Amazons again, so instead of becoming disheartened I've decided to explore every inch of the Watchtower. With the exception of Lady Aphrodite and Lord Hephaestus' bedchamber," she added with a slight grin.

That drew a completely blank look from Batman. "Is there something else you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

"I considered going down to the planet and seeing some of it. At least seeing what was in the world," she said.

"I'll arrange for a ground mission," he said as he put the control panel back and in place and then turned to her, "At least I will once you've completed the basic level training."

"That's not quite what I meant, but thank you," she said.


	12. Chapter eleven

_**New Gods of Olympus**_

_**Chapter 11**_

(Watchtower – Medical Bay)

Barda looked at Scott and let a small smile cross her lips. They were here together to get the results back from the fertility specialist onboard the space station. After a few moments a short, plump man walked in and laid a file down and took a seat across from them.

"Barda, Mr Miracle, I've discovered that you are both able to conceive children. That in itself is wonderful news, but unfortunately there seems to be a bit of bad mixed with it," the specialist said as he logged into the computer and brought up a screen showing a blood sample. "From what I can tell, Barda, there has been some slight alteration to your genetic structure. It's not uncommon, and to be honest I've seen it in normal folks from time to time. But it could be a problem."

"What are the alterations?" Barda asked.

"To be honest there seems to be some kind of trauma caused by chemicals, and more than likely by excessive training. I wouldn't have even known about the chemicals, except that they've bonded with your cells. This chemical seems to be controlling your ovaries, and instead of releasing an egg every time you have a menstrual cycle you're only releasing maybe two or three times a year," he explained.

"Is there any way of ensuring pregnancy?" Scott asked.

"Of course there is in vitro fertilization, but that's not guaranteed. The best shot is to attempt to force her ovary to release an egg. Hormone replacement therapy should help with that. I'll want to run some tests and make sure that the medications that we use won't harm you in any way, so let's set up an appointment next Thursday."

Shortly after they decided on a time the specialist got up and left. Barda looked at Scott who had a reassuring smile. "It'll work out," he said as he rested his hand on hers.

"I know. I'm going to hit the training room for a little while," she said as she got up.

"Alright, I'll meet you later for dinner." He gave her a quick kiss and stood up.

_I want this. I want this more than anything. I want it for him, for myself, and for the child that I want to feel growing inside of me, _Barda thought as she walked out of the Medical area and headed toward the second level Training room.

The sound of something slamming against the wall caught her attention. She walked toward the control room for the training room and looked in to see Diana facing several dozen bots and taking them out with a sort of grace she never seen when Diana had fought for Darkseid. She watched as Diana attempted to set up the next exercise but the monitor informed her that the next set of training simulations where team simulations. Barda smirked and walked outside. A few moments later Diana stepped out and looked at the other woman.

"May I help you?" Diana asked.

"I don't know. I was getting ready to train..." Barda said before Diana's face lit up, and she interrupted her.

"I don't mean to be rude, sister, but would you be willing to do a few team simulations? I have to finish my basic level training, and I thought it best to get it out of the way today," she said with a smile.

"I'd be glad to help," Barda said as she followed Diana into the room.

Once the training simulation started the room transformed into a large sewer tunnel. Barda looked at it and groaned. She knew this simulation and somehow she believed that Batman had created it just to piss her off. The beginning of the simulation was simply searching for their enemy, but within seconds their enemy had backtracked and came around behind them. They both turned to see a large man covered in scales standing there. His reptilian skin seemed to glisten as the sewage water and waste splashed on him. He neared them and both of his hands let the slime that he had been scraping off of the walls fly toward their faces. Barda ducked, but still managed to catch some of the slime on her face. She wiped it off only to see Diana already grappling with the lizard-man.

She could see where Diana had blocked her eyes with her forearm and then went on the attack. Remembering the simulation Barda turned around in time to block a punch from a bot designed to look like Parasite. The pinkish bot attempted to grab her, but she threw it toward the reptile looking creature. The resulting crash caused both bots to break apart. Barda smirked and began to feel better.

Over the next two hours they went through and finished all of the team simulations that Diana had to do. Once it was finished Barda let out a small laugh of triumph and looked at Diana.

"So what else do you have planned?" Barda asked.

Diana watched the training room return to the four steel walls and then looked toward the new god.

"I didn't have anything else planned at the moment. I was going to see if I could get a chance to go down to the planet since I've finished the basic level of training." Diana said.

"I was thinking of doing a little retail therapy; would you like to join me?" Barda asked.

"Retail what?" Diana asked.

"Shopping..." A small smirk formed on Barda's lips as she saw the confused look on Diana's face, "Trust me you're going to love it," Barda said.

"Forgive me," Diana said, two hours later as they were walking down 5th Avenue, her hands loaded with shopping bags, "but I feel as though I know you. I know we've met, but I feel as though I _know _you."

Barda stopped and looked at her, wondering how much to tell her. She knew Diana had done terrible things; worse things, even, than the things that she herself had done. There were days when she would give almost everything she had to wipe her mind clear of all that stained it. And now Diana's mind _was _clear. She was free of everything. Barda prayed she would never need to remember it.

"We do know each other," Barda said. "We were…imprisoned together on Apokolips. I got to know you then. We survived a lot together."

Diana sighed, shaking her head. "I don't remember anything from the past four centuries. It's so frustrating."

"Scott broke me out some years ago now, and we came here. But I wouldn't be surprised if you still have some latent memories, just enough so that my face is familiar to you."

"That would probably explain it," smiled Diana. "Thank you, Barda."

"Any time. Now come on, we still have to get you some decent underwear, because, Diana, whatever you're wearing at the moment is _not _doing you justice."

Diana look perplexed. "But I'm not wearing any underwear…"

Barda looked at Diana completely surprised. What little she knew of Diana's origins, her gods, and her way of life was from the mythology books that Batman/Bruce had kept stocked on the Watchtower, and from meeting the gods themselves. She knew that Amazons had little to no modesty, according to the myths, but for as long as she had known Diana the woman had always worn underwear. Sometimes little more than underwear, but _always _underwear.

"Perhaps that's something we should fix then. The 'natives' of this part of the world have far more modesty than even I'm used to," Barda said as they turned toward Le Petite Coquette.

The moment they stepped inside the atmosphere was so different to the one from the previous stores they had been in. Granted every single sales woman and man seemed to know Barda and practically fawned over her.

"Barda, darling, it's been too long. Have you come to get the newest line? I must say that dashing husband of yours will be drooling once he sees you in it," an older woman said as she approached them.

"Thank you, Rebecca, and I will look at the newest line in a moment, but first I would prefer if you could help my friend Diana find something."

"Of course darling! Diana, oh my God… I've never seen such beauty. My dear we will find the perfect look for you, although I have a feeling that you could easily, easily make any of my designs look wonderful."

Rebecca led Diana toward a fitting room and began pulling various sets of underwear. After a few moments Diana stepped out wearing a soft ocean blue silk bra and panties. Barda looked at her and saw something far different than had originally been there. Diana looked beautiful of course, but there was this almost coy, innocent aspect to her as she stood there in the underwear.

"I do like the feel of these," Diana stated.

"Sweetheart, I love the look of them on you. Tell me… would you be interested in doing some model work? I can promise to pay you very, very well."

Diana looked at Barda with a questioning glance and the new god understood. She walked toward Rebecca and put a hand on her shoulder. "I believe for the moment she just wants to get some underwear, but I promise she will think about it," Barda said.

"Alright, now… For you my dear," Rebecca walked away for a moment and came back with a pair of black panties, matching bodice, and thigh high hoses that looked softer than silk.

"Our new line."

The next hour was spent on Diana trying on and finding another six sets of bras and panties that she liked, and Barda getting the set from the new line along with another three pairs of hose. Rebecca gave her special discount to Barda and one thousand dollars later the two women exited the store.

(Watchtower – Corridor)

Supergirl's mind was wandering. It happened sometimes, especially going in Nightwing-related directions. As a consequnce didn't watch where she was walking and a moment later she and someone else bumped into each other and the two of them fell on their collective asses. Kara looked up to see a dark haired beauty looking at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Sorry," Kara said as she stood and helped the other woman up.

"It's fine. You look very familiar," the woman said.

"I bet I know why…. My name's Kara," she said as she stretched out her hand and felt the other woman grab her forearm.

"Donna. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Donna… Wait, you're the princess?" Kara asked looking dumbfounded.

"Yes…" Donna said as she studied Kara for a moment.

"That's cool! I was about to go down to the planet and get some ice cream. The stuff they have up here isn't worth eating. Care to join me?" Kara asked.

Donna looked at her for a moment and then nodded.

(2 hours later Smallville – Nottingham's drive in)

Donna looked at the pink substance on the cone she was presented with. She watched Kara quickly devour hers and Donna shrugged her shoulders before she touched the cold, soft serve ice cream to her tongue. A moment later Donna was eating the desert as if it was the very last thing on the planet there would ever be to eat.

"By the gods that was delicious!" Donna said in amazement.

"That's nothing, wait until you try Tacobell," Kara said with a smile.

Donna noticed the way that some of the men where leering at her and she growled slightly with annoyance.

"Don't let them bother you. They haven't been properly house broken yet," Kara said as she they began to walk outside.

As they walked out Donna heard a few more remarks and looked at Kara who shrugged her shoulders.

"It might be the clothes. If you want we can see about getting you a new set. I know that they tailor make some civies back on the Watchtower, but if you want to get a quick set to wear down here we can make a stop by the general store." Kara said.

With a nod the two of them walked down to Carson's General Store and stepped inside. Behind the counter old man Carson was reading the paper.

"Hi Mr. Carson." Kara said sweetly as she stepped in.

"Well hello Kara, it's been an age since you were in here. How's your aunt and uncle doing?" Mr. Carson asked.

"They're fine. Ma said that she would be coming into town to get some supplies and to look for a new Sunday dress," Kara said.

"Well, we'll have just the thing for her then. So, who is this lovely young lady?" He asked as he sat the paper down.

"This is my friend Donna. We need to find her some jeans, and a presentable shirt." Kara said.

"Not a problem. Help yourselves, although Kara I got an entire order of Guess, Old Navy, and Tommy Hilfiger in just the other day. It seems that a warehouse that was holding them went out of business, so I got them at a quarter wholesale. If you see something you like just pick it out and bring it up here." He said.

Two and half hours later the two of them walked to the front with Donna wearing a pair of old Navy jeans, a Tommy Hilfiger shirt, and a pair of Nike tennis shoes.

"Let's see… that'll be 105.50. Do you want me to put that on your aunt and uncle's tab?" he asked.

"Actually if you could that would be great. I'll give them the money for it tonight," she said as they left.

As they left Donna looked at her. "Was that… good?" She asked.

"Good? That's fantastic! We got sixteen pairs of Guess, Old Navy, and Tommy Hilfigre jeans, a collection of their shirts, and a new pair of tennis shoes a piece for a little over a hundred bucks! I'm most certainly coming back to Mr. Carson's," Kara said as they left.


	13. Chapter twelve

_**(AN: I want to throw a thank you to the co-author and beta reader of this story The Lady Isis. She's done a fantastic job. Also the dream sequence in this one was completely from her. Thanks again Isis)**_

_**New Gods of Olympus**_

_**Chapter 12**_

(Metropolis – Burger King)

An overly attractive blond woman wearing a bikini top, denim skirt, open toe designer sandals, and adorned with white gold jewellery walked toward a large, muscular, slightly scarred man wearing a pair of welder jeans, a crisp blue denim work shirt, and pair of welder goggles. The woman sat the tray down that she got from the counter and looked at 'her' man as she smiled.

"The Flash said that they make some of the best food here," she said as she looked at the onion rings and tried one.

"It smells pleasant enough, but to be honest, my love, I would have been fine staying where we were and enjoy or time together."

Both of them looked at the food and soon they where ravishing it as if they had never eaten before. Soon the two of them had tore through six double cheese burgers, three orders of onion rings, three orders of French fries, and two chicken whoppers. After a moment the attractive blond scooted uncomfortably in her seat and then belched loudly. Instead of being offended her man smiled and kissed her.

"Everything you do is charming, my love. My Aphrodite," he said.

"Thank you for your sweet words, my Hephaestus," she she smiled at him.

(Gotham City – shopping district)

Athena walked through the store in a short black dress that she had bought some time ago. To be honest today was less about getting things set up within the council and more about finding a little time to release a little stress through some much needed shopping. Unlike the other gods and goddesses she had lived in the mortal world so long that she had come to appreciate the need for a little controlled retail therapy – so _why_ she had agreed to show Artemis the rules and ropes of the mortal world was beyond her. She watched as Artemis visibly growled at the way some of the women were acting toward their chosen mates, or potential mates.

"This makes no sense," Artemis said as she narrowed her gaze at a passing woman.

"It makes sense here Artemis. The women here are treated equally to the men, but they at times wish to feel... desired, sexy," Athena said as she thought of a way to explain it to the goddess of the hunt. "In a way they are hunting the men. Baiting them and attracting them. Then they choose which ones are acceptable and cast the others off," she explained.

"And demeaning themselves by using their 'sexuality' is the way they hunt? They need to be shown a better way of hunting their prey," Artemis said as she watched a woman for a moment and then began to walk toward her.

_What by the Titans have I done? _Athena thought as she watched Artemis confront a woman who was picking out a mini skirt, halter top, and some makeup.

(Metropolis – Saint Mark's School)

Lois and Clark looked at the man in front of them. He was only five or so foot tall, or as close to five foot as possible, his face was kind, but stern, and his lips looked almost as if they had been drawn on. He placed a scored test on the desk and pushed it toward Lois.

"Mrs and Mr Kent, let me start with how bright young Jonah is. I've never, ever seen anyone who seems to know Greek Mythology so well. If it wasn't a ridiculous thing to declare then I would say that he actually spent time with one of their gods or goddesses. However, Jonah seems to be withdrawn. He answers when spoken to, but none of the other teachers, or myself for that matter, have heard him speak otherwise. With his test score he could easily, _easily_ be placed in high school curriculum very easily, but I would suggest that he be placed within his own age group, for no other reason than to help him come out of his shell."

"We understand, although do you mind if we think on it?" Lois asked.

The man nodded and both Lois and Clark walked out and looked at Jonah who was sitting quietly on a bench dressed in a pair of black slacks, a white dress shirt, and a pair of black dress shoes.

"Would you like to get a little lunch, Jonah?" Lois asked as they stopped at the bench.

"Yes please," he nodded. He got up and followed them out of the school to their car.

Lois looked back at the young boy. He was obviously going to be handsome like his father, and she hoped that he would really consider her his mother. Of course he addressed her as 'Mother', and he seemed more relaxed around her than he had before. They stopped in front of a McDonalds and she watched his eyes practically glow with excitement. They had taken him to McDonalds once before, and when they did it was obvious that he loved it.

"We're eating here?" he asked in an amazed voice.

"We are if you want to," Clark said as he looked at his son.

"Thank you," he said as he hugged Clark and then hugged Lois.

She returned the hug and smiled softly. The three of them went inside and ordered. Lois watched as Jonah practically inhaled his cheese burger, French fries, and then slowly drank his soda. He then took out a small toy that was in the happy meal box and looked at a small figure that resembled his father. Clark let out a small laugh as he watched his son look at the toy.

"Guess that they are still pushing that 'Justice League' movie."

(Wayne Manor – six hours later)

Athena looked around for someone when she heard the footsteps of Alfred. She smiled as the elderly butler walked toward her and bowed slightly.

"Lady Athena, it's a pleasure of course, but may I ask…why are you here?" Alfred asked as he raised his eyebrows slightly.

Athena looked to ensure that Bruce wasn't here at the moment. While she knew that she could simply use magic to ensure his cooperation she didn't want to do that to Bruce. It would be easier to enlist Alfred's help and that would ensure that Bruce would go along with it.

"I'm afraid that one of my fellow goddesses have decided to enlist her talents too far," Athena said as she opened the door a little wider to reveal Artemis standing in a stupor.

Slowly both Alfred and Athena brought the goddess into the house and lead her toward a guest room. Once inside Athena undressed Artemis to find that she had gotten a tattoo written in ancient Greek which essentially translated to 'One Bad Bitch'. A smile crossed Athena's face as she tried to figure out how drunk Artemis had gotten to get the tattoo and where she managed to find an artist who knew and wrote in ancient Greek to do that for her.

"You are hopeless aren't you Artemis? So much pent up rage, so much anger, and yet the need for the hunt never rests," Athena said as she patted Artemis' head and turned around to leave the goddess of the hunt to sleep dreamlessly for a while.

(Watchtower – Council Room)

Orion stepped out from the short meeting with Batman, Mr. Miracle, and Big Barda. He looked at the three of them and then nodded.

"As per your suggestion we will continue to monitor Apokolips, but most of New Genesis will not interfere unless Darkseid attempts to invade us directly," Orion stated.

"We understand, and we wouldn't ask you to fight our battles for us. We would like to know what Darkseid is up to and if he attempts to invade New Genesis we would like to assist in stopping him."

Orion nodded and began to walk out into the hall. He stopped as someone bumped into him and outstretched his hand to catch her.

"Thank you," Hera said as she smiled lightly.

"You are quite welcome. You look familiar have we met before?" Orion asked.

"I don't think so. I do believe that I would remember it," Hera said as she began to walk off.

"You recognise her?" Bruce asked.

"In all truth I really do. It's not from here, but instead it's almost a distant memory. Wait... She's one of the Olympians that Darkseid captured. I attempted to interfere, but High Father insisted that we did not want to get into that battle. It wasn't our place. It's good to see her free."

(Down the hall)

Hera stopped looked at her arm. It had been so long since a touch had actually meant anything to her. She would be lying if she said that Zeus' touch never meant anything, because at one time his touch caused her to quiver and feel with desire like a young woman. Zeus' touch began to lose that ability when she discovered his habit of sleeping with mortal women. Instead her wifely duty was just that, a duty, it had no feeling in it anymore. She had believed that she would never allow herself to feel anything when touched again, unless it was the feeling of holding a babe in her arms, or a hug from one of her children.

_So why did his touch affect me?_ she wondered.

(Watchtower – later that night – Diana's dreams)

Screams echoed throughout the corridors, the clashing of weapons all around her, interspaced by wet crunches as those weapons went slicing through flesh and bone. Diana felt a smirk curl her lips. They were no match for her and her armies. The Tir'yan were a proud people, warriors born, but they were still weak. An entire planet ruled by a female tribe whose lifestyles had not changed for millennia—what chance did they think they had stood? Besides, having lived in peace for seventy generations, they hardly deserved the name they gave themselves. Diana was a warrior; and warriors lived for war.

"Halt, Fury!"

Diana dropped into a fighting stance, facing the Tir'yan who hailed her. The female warrior was at least eight foot tall, limbs long and graceful, moved fluidly and held wickedly sharp blades in all four hands. Diana wasn't worried.

"Move aside and your life may be spared."

"Never! You will never defeat-"

She cut off with a cry of pain as Diana chucked a shuriken at her. It took her upper left arm off at the elbow, and the hand dropped, curling uselessly to the floor. The Fury didn't bother to wait for her to recover, instead leaping through the air, sword angled for the Tir'yan's head. The defender managed to bring up another sword to block her, so Diana delivered a vicious kick to her midriff as she sailed past. When the Tir'yan doubled over, unable to stop herself, Diana swept her sword in an arc behind her. She didn't need to look—the satisfying noise of a wheeze followed by a clunk of metal and flesh told her all she needed to know. She left the decapitated corpse where it was and ran on. She was fighting her way through the palace to get to the Queen of these Tir'yans, to either accept her surrender or her heart. They had risen to the occasion, she supposed, but they were no match for the legions of Parademons Diana had brought with her, or for her Furies. Especially Barda, Diana thought proudly. Granny Goodness had had doubts about the girl from day one—but today, Barda had acquitted herself beautifully, and Diana had been proven right.

She continued through the palace, tearing her way through the sentries she met along the way. Her contempt for the people she was conquering rose as she carried on. A palace. What kind of worthy person built a _palace _for themselves? Even Lord Darkseid lived in a fortress. Finally, she reached the throne room. Between her and the Queen stood twelve heavily armed Tir'yan's, all of them looking extremely determined.

To give them credit, they lasted almost five minutes. Diana was no longer in the mood for a proper fight, so instead dispatched them all as quickly as possible. She aimed for throats with her sword, hearts with the spear at her back, and eyes with her throwing stars. The last bodyguard fell with a shuriken in the back of her neck, spinal chord severed. The Tir'yan Queen stood slowly, chin up with eyes watering pathetically.

"If I offer surrender now?"

Diana laughed, wiping blood from her face. "Worthless. You have no other choice. Besides," she said, drawing her sword again, "What is a Queen without a people to rule over?"

(Watchtower – Diana's Chambers)

Body smothered in sweat, limbs trembling and a cry of horror on her lips, Diana woke, panting, eyes flying wildly around her room. Another nightmare. What was _happening_ to her?

Diana rose out of bed and looked at the mattress drenched with sweat. She could see that her hands had ripped another sheet to shreds, but that didn't bother her. It was the fact that each night she was having these horrible, terrible dreams. She had prayed to Morpheus, but it did no good. The only thing she could think of was that Morpheus was either dead, or didn't care.

_It has to be from the imprisonment. Surely that is what these dreams are from. My mind went to terrible places trying to deal with the fact that I saw my mother killed in front of me. Hera, how Batman has been able to deal with his parents being killed...? _she thought as she quickly grabbed her chiton and dressed before she walked out of the room.

The night on the Watchtower was quiet as normal. The only sounds were the beeping of the various machines doing their duties, and of course of Aphrodite screaming out in delight. A thought crossed Diana's mind as she wondered if gods and goddesses had to sleep. She finally found herself at her favourite place to look out.

"What could they mean? These dreams that I've had for the past few weeks have to come from somewhere." She said silently as she looked toward the stars, "Mother, if ever there was a time that I wished for you to be here now is that time," she softly said as she touched the thick glass that separated the hall from the vacuum of space.

The sound of someone laughing made her look toward the direction it was coming from and she followed the sound until she finally found the recreation room. She looked to see Donna smiling and stomping on a mat in an attempt to match the pattern happening on the screen. Beside her Supergirl was doing near the same and both girls where laughing as the screen changed and showed their score.

"What did I tell you? This is the greatest game ever," Kara said as she grabbed a bottle of water and tossed one to Donna.

Diana watched them for a few more minutes and laughed slightly to herself. The feeling of the dream soon disappeared as she watched her sister 'playing' with a new friend.


	14. Chapter thirteen

_**(AN: I want to thank The_Lady_Isis for all of her help on this. She has written the scene between Hades and Persephone, and I believe that it was excellently done. )**_

_**New Gods of Olympus**_

_**Chapter 13**_

(Gotham University – Language and Literature department)

"Dr. Brown, I hope that you'll understand my situation on this. I will no longer have you looking down your nose at me," then man dressed in a light tan suit said.

The man in the tan suit looked at the stone statue that stood there with a terrified expression etched on its face. He smirked and grabbed a small sledge hammer which he used to destroy the body of the statue until only the head remained.

"You know, Dr. Brown, according to the ancient texts I've read those who fell under the gaze of the Gorgons still lived inside of their stone bodies. They could hear, see, and understand all that happened around them. Why, it was their very life essence that fed the Gorgons for hundreds of years, but you don't need to worry about that. I have no interest in taking your life energy. Instead I simply want to place you next to Dr. Cooper and Dr. Carlisle," the man continued as he placed the head next to two other stone heads.

"Now the three of you can consider if my love of ancient Greek sorcery is something worth firing me over or not – for the next few hundred years," he said as he turned and walked toward a closet.

After a few moments he had disrobed and dressed in a flowing ceremonial purple robe. He began to leave when a man carrying a long metal lightning bolt shaped cane stopped him. "Mortal, the wealth that I have provided has aided you in your search, but now I wish to unleash my brother," Maxie Zeus said as he stood watching the sorcerer.

"Of course, and it is something that we shall do, but all of the ancient texts seem to point toward a key that was used to seal him in Tartarus. We will need to obtain the pieces of this key and use it to open the gates of Tartarus and release Hades from his prison."

"Then lead the way, Faust."

(Batcave – two days later)

Bruce looked at the video captured by a security system. While he did attempt to strike fear into all of the criminal element normally when it came to a burglary, or catching someone that escaped from Arkham - then the burglary went straight to the Gotham PD. This was different though. The video showed two shadow figures entering the building, a bright flash, and then nothing else. On top of that the owner, Lori Soprano a young blond woman who had married Anthony Soprano, son of the head of the Soprano crime family in New York, had disappeared and instead what was left was a statue of her standing in her Antique shop. He switched on a digital recorder.

"Checked the shop for clues, but no signs of forced entry. The statue of Mrs. Soprano looked too perfect, almost to the point it could have easily been her. The figures on the camera did not cause her alarm when they entered, but there is no evidence of tampering of the equipment. I've cross referenced this with other similar crimes and I've found one other antique shop that has been robbed and a life sized statue left in the owner or employee's place," Bruce said as he watched the video and then stopped it.

He watched as the beam of light appeared and for a moment he saw the two figures facing the woman. The man dressed in the purple robes he didn't know, but he recognised Maxie Zeus. He watched the video a little longer and read Maxie's lips for that three second period before they disappeared again.

"Key to the Gate of Tartarus," Bruce said silently.

Thinking of what Athena had told him of Diana and of the Amazons he opened the file he had created on the Amazon Princess. The moment the file opened he began scanning through it until he finally landed on the section where Athena had told him about Hipployta's punishment for her part in Hades' original scheme. After he read about her punishment he knew that there was only two living people who would know about the gates of Tartarus, and of those two only one was an option to talk to.

"Watchtower, one to teleport," he said.

A few moments later Bruce found himself on the Watchtower and he began accessing the computer system to find Diana. After a few moments he walked toward the recreation room and found her leafing through one of the collective works of Shakespeare.

"Princess."

"Batman. How may I help you?" she asked.

"I need to know about the key to the gates of Tartarus."

"Why?"

"It's important to a case I'm working on. I need to know everything that you know about the gates, the key, and how the gate could be accessed."

"If you're needing to know that then you need my help more than you know. Since my mother is dead it is my sister's and I responsibility to ensure that the gates of Tartarus are never opened. If someone is attempting to open the gates, and I can only assume that is why you have come to consult me, then I must go with you to ensure that they will not be able to do so," Diana said as she placed the book back on the shelf. "I shall meet you at the teleportation platform in fifteen minutes."

Bruce cocked an eyebrow as she left. _Princess indeed._

(Gotham City – Soprano's Antiques)

Diana looked at the store and stopped before the statue. She studied it for a moment before she walked around it. She then stepped back and looked in the reflective part of her shield for a moment.

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"This isn't a normal stone carving. The lines, facial features, and even the patterns on the clothing is to perfect. It was the power of a gorgon. Mother told me stories of these creatures," Diana said as she let the reflections in the shield show her that there was no danger.

"Would it be possible for someone to have a similar ability and not be a gorgon?" Bruce asked.

"Phillipus once spoke of a time before they lived on Themyscira. She said that there was a sorcerer who had captured gorgon blood in a amulet and could use the amulet to transform living beings into stone, but he was killed long before I was born," Diana said.

Bruce's communicator began to beep and he quickly answered it.

"Bruce, I searched for the guy in the still from the video and I found his name. He's Felix Faust, a professor of Greek Mythology and Witchcraft at Gotham University," Tim said over the communicator.

"Alright, we'll check his office."

(Faust's office ten minutes later)

Bruce and Diana walked into the office and noticed the various artefacts in Faust's collection. Diana moved from a few pieces and then looked into the terrified stone gaze of a stone head sitting on a shelf.

"Bruce, you need to see this," Diana said.

He looked to see the three stone heads and shook his head. He then looked at the map laid out on a table. He could see several locations circled and a few of them had an x drew through them. He looked at one of the ones still circled and slammed his fist down.

"Robin, cross reference the report on the burglary at Soprano's antiques and read off the addresses to me," Bruce said.

Robin went through the addresses and Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Contact Zatanna, have her go to Soprano's Antiques and see if she can do something for Lori Soprano. If she can then give her the addresses of these other Burglaries and have her do the same for them," Bruce said before he turned to Diana. "We have to get to Themyscira, now," he stated.

(Themyscira – Outside of the Palace two hours later)

He had been pushing the Batwing hard to get to the island as fast as he did. From what Diana had been telling him simply going down and inserting the key wouldn't be that easy. Even with the Amazons gone there were traps put in place by Hippolyta and other Amazons to ensure that no one would be able to open the gates easily. As they neared the palace Bruce stopped and looked at another statue.

"Who?" Diana asked before Bruce shook his head.

"Maxie Zeus. He was a business man who believed that he was actually Zeus. I suppose once their trip was over Faust believed he was of no further use," Bruce said as they made their way into the palace.

Diana lead the way to the hidden stair well only to find the marble wall shattered. She stopped for a moment and looked at the place where her mother had been killed in cold blood. She turned toward the stairwell and quickly descended it with Bruce close behind them. Neither of them knew of the being that was following them.

(In front of the Gates of Tartarus)

Faust smiled as he turned the key and the gates began to open. He watched as a large being walked out wearing a horned helmet. The being removed the helmet and looked at Faust.

"Hades my lord, I have served you well, and now I ask for my reward. Grant me ultimate wisdom as you promised!" Faust exclaimed.

"Of course after all a promise is a promise." Hades said as he touched Faust's head and suddenly the man groaned and began to age rapidly.

"All any mortal shall ever know is pain and suffering. Now… Who has entered my realm? Is that-? Yes it is. Hippolyta's daughter has come down here to close the gates. How touching."

Diana took an angry step forward, eyes focused on the god who had betrayed all the others. At her side, Bruce took a step forward too – but only to watch her back. Hades looked resigned, but no less determined.

"NO!" a female voice suddenly screamed. Out of nowhere came Persephone, Queen of the Underworld and now Goddess of the Harvest. She stood between them, one hand outstretched to each side, palm up. "Please! Please, stop this!"

Diana tightened her grip on her battleaxe. "He must be punished, my lady," she growled. "Bad enough to turn his back on Olympus once, but to join those two in this heinous scheme!"

"I have endured half an eternity in this prison already!" Hades roared, "I will not stay one moment longer!"

"You betrayed Olympus and left Earth open to Darkseid," Batman said, voice flat and heavy with condemnation. "Do you deny it?"

"No. But I deny that a mistake that lasted a mere few centuries requires eternal punishment!"

When he took a step forward, Persephone pushed her hand into his chest. He looked down as if in surprise to find she contained such force. She looked imploringly into his chest. "Please, husband. Please do not be so hasty."

"I have thought of this long and hard," was the reply. "This is the only way to be free."

"With more bloodshed?" she demanded. "With more lives destroyed, more souls trapped forever in Tartarus? How long do you think it will be until more champions of the gods come to punish you? Even if you kill these two, it will only increase desire to see you destroyed! You must see that!"

A bitter smile curled up Hades' mouth. "You have been taking advice from your sister, my love."

"No, wisdom has fled from Athena. This I take from my own mind and heart. If you betrayed them for love, then make peace for love too. Your punishment will be bad enough without adding to it. Please. I love you too much to see you inflict this upon yourself." Without waiting for him to reply, she spoke earnestly and imploringly to Bruce and Diana. "Please. It will be bad. You know that."

Diana lifted her chin and glared at the god of the Underworld. "It will be."

Persephone turned back to her husband. "I beg of you. This has separated us, true, and it will do so for longer yet. But please do not make me a widow," she finished in a whisper, eyes full of silver tears.

Unable to deny her, Hades nodded.

Suddenly Hades, Persephone, Bruce, and Diana all felt something pull on them and within seconds they stood before Hera in the Atrium.

"Hades, I know of your betrayal, and this time I have a new punishment for you. You shall remain in Tartarus, but your powers shall be completely tied to it. The moment you leave Tartarus again for any reason you shall become a mere mortal," Hera said as she looked at him.

"Is that all, sister?" he asked.

"No my brother, it is not all. The depths of your punishment are not complete. I shall send Hermes with the full list of the punishment. Know that when I have decided the next few centuries shall be the most pain filled that you have ever witnessed," Hera said before Hades disappeared back to Tartarus.

"Will he attempt to escape again?" Diana asked.

"Kind of hard to do without this," Hermes said as he held the key and then handed it to Hera.

"My Queen…" Persephone began before Hera quieted her.

"He will live, Persephone, and I will allow you to go and comfort him. It is far more than he deserves, and I will not allow him any other mercies," Hera stated.

"I understand, my queen."

Bruce turned and walked out of the atrium. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Diana.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome. By the way your information was invaluable," Bruce said.

(Themyscira)

Maxie Zeus groaned as he looked around. He saw the palace before him and realized that Faust had turned on him. He looked for the sorcerer, but failed to see him.

"Brother, I trust you've shown the traitorous mortal your tender mercies," Maxie said as he turned and began to walk toward the beach.


	15. Chapter fourteen

_**New Gods of Olympus**_

_**Chapter 14**_

(Detroit Michigan – Near Luthor Tech)

The group of photographers, journalists, reporters, and police gathered around the Amazon Princess as she stood over the knocked-out giantess below her. She removed the golden lasso from the giantess' arms and legs and allowed the police to place the special binders created by Wayne Tech on the giantess. She smiled gently toward the slightly older Amazon Princess who had accompanied her on this mission and who had taken on and knocked out the genetically-altered cat-person.

"Wonder Woman! Excuse me, Wonder Woman, do you mind to answer a few questions?" A reporter shouted.

"Of course not," Donna said as she smiled at the reporter and turned toward her.

"I wanted to know if you could tell us what it was that Giganta was after?" the reporter asked.

"From what we could tell she was after this piece of machinery. Apparently she had broken into Luthor Tech to steal it, and was attempting to take it back to whomever she was working for. It's fortunate that we were able to stop her and her accomplice," Donna stated.

"Doesn't your attack on her violate your own mission? I mean didn't your original interview with Tana Moon state that your mission is to promote peace, love, and a united siblinghood?" a male reporter asked.

"What is your name?" Donna asked.

"I'm Ned Leeds with the Daily Planet's sister paper, The Weekly World."

"Well, Mr. Leeds, let me start with this first. I am still upholding my mission, and if you had paid attention to my interview you would understand that my mission is also being carried out by my Bana heritage. I want peace, but I will fight for it, I will defend it, and I will stop those who threaten it," Donna said with obvious fire in her eyes.

Seeing that he was unable to get the best of the Amazon princess Ned Leeds backed down and continued to take notes until finally all of the news that could be gathered was gathered.

"Mother Isis… I didn't think that they would ever leave," Donna said as she walked toward Diana.

"They are a way to promote our way of life, sister. We should take their interest as a gift, or at least we should at the moment," Diana said with a smile.

"Perhaps, but men like that Ned Leeds irritate me. I couldn't believe his gall. He dared to ask if I was following my mission!" Donna said as she looked where the male reporter had been standing.

"You did well not to let him see that he had gotten under your skin. Come, let us go home," Diana said as the two of them called for a transport.

"Diana, I believe that I shall go and get a iced mocha, do you want to join me?" Donna asked.

"Not at the moment. The 'woman' I fought is one that I didn't recognize from the lists of criminals back at the Watchtower. I believe that I shall enter her and forward it to Batman. If anyone can get the information on her for the file it would be him," Diana said.

Donna smiled and took her sister's forearm. The two of them touched foreheads for a moment and then they walked their separate ways. As Diana walked she could hear fighting coming from east wing training room. She opened the control room and looked down to see Batman engaged in hand to hand fighting with what looked like eight training bots. She marveled as he dispatched them and then she watched as he turned toward the window which appeared to be a mirror in the training room itself.

"Hello Princess."

"Hera, can he also see through walls?" she asked quietly.

The actual truth was that Bruce had a direct line fed into his cowl from all of the training rooms. When he was training he could tell if someone walked into the control rooms and who it was if they were on the roster, or if he had a sample of their DNA on file.

"I'm through training if you want the room," he said before she pressed the red button that would allow her to communicate with him.

"No, but I would like to spar with you. I have to admit that your fighting technique is impressive."

"Alright, I have enough time to spar," he stated.

She entered the room with him and bowed slightly as he did the same. They faced each other and instantly Diana grabbed a quarterstaff from the wall and came at him. Bruce ducked, slid forward, and caught her on the back of the knees with a powerful outward kick. She almost fell, but to his surprise she didn't allow herself. Instead she circled him and watched. He could almost swear it felt as if he was being patiently stalked by a lioness.

She went on the offensive again, but this time she didn't straight out attack, instead she moved in a way that forced him to dodge, to duck, and to block. He could tell that she was studying his moves, committing them memory. The next attack caught him by surprise as he was flipped over her, but he managed to land somewhat gracefully and grabbed her around her waist and flipped her over in a suplex.

Diana landed hard, but recovered quickly before Bruce had a chance to claim victory. She moved away from him her heart pounding in her chest. Suddenly she heard something behind her. She tried to ignore it knowing that her opponent was in front of her. The sound became clearer. She could hear the sound of steel striking bone. Her eyes wondered toward the sight of a warrior moving skillfully toward the Dark Knight. She watched as the warrior thrust her hand forward and ripped through someone's chest, but it wasn't Batman's. Instead the other warrior fell forward.

She stood looking horrified at the image before her. She turned her head again when the sounds intensified and she could hear a voice screaming out a battle cry as the sickening squishing sound of a sword being rammed through a body echoed through the training room. The voice became clearer, more focused and suddenly she realized it was coming from her own mouth. She stood opposite of Batman, her hand holding a mauled gauntlet. She looked at him and his returned gaze was one of reserve, understanding, and cold calculation. He paused for a moment before he stepped forward.

"What happened?"

"I… I don't know. It's nothing I'm sure."

She didn't want to tell him that she had seen images, vivid images of killing a girl barely the age she was when she lost her memory, or of the battlefield so covered with gore and blood.

"I believe that I will retire for the night. I'm not feeling my best at the moment," she said, excusing herself.

Slowly as she walked down the hall the images began to replay in her mind. The darker nature she had seen in her phantom-self seemed so real. She could feel the blood coating her hand, and the satisfying feeling of holding a still beating heart in her palm. The sound of a gasping voice filled with disbelief and fear rang in her ears and she could almost feel the near orgasmic thrill of the hunt. She didn't hear the sound of heels clicking and suddenly she was stopped when she ran into someone. She raised her head looking into the eyes of the one who had stopped her.

Barda looked at Diana and she could see her old mentor, her 'mother' in a sense burning inside of those eyes. Slowly the flame of who she was died down and Barda saw her transform into the Amazon she was meant to be.

"I'm sorry, Barda, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Diana stepped around her and Barda bit her lip slightly. Before she even gave it any thought she picked up the two-way communication device that Bruce had created for her and Scott and called him.

"Is something wrong dear?" Scott asked.

"Diana… Scott, I swear that I saw my mother in her eyes for a moment. The Fury she was is still in there. I think that she's fighting to get to the surface," Barda said.

"Do you think Diana is strong enough to stand against her darker nature?" Scott asked.

"I have no question that her will is easily as strong as Orion's," Barda stated.

"Then she should be able to contain her darker self, but it might be time to let her know who she was," Scott suggested.

"I can't do that to her. If I can give her some peace, let her experience some form of blissful ignorance then I will do it happily."

"And that is why I love you. But in Diana's case that might not be best. She is a warrior born, and she has a need to face her enemies even when that enemy is herself. Think on that before you make any lasting decisions."

(Diana's dream – Two hours later)

Harriet's laughter rang though the hall as Diana rushed toward the figures standing before them. The planet was one which attempted peaceful negotiations with Darkseid. Of course peaceful negotiations meant that he wanted each and every one of them dead. From what Diana understood the people of this planet had developed some sort of ability to see what they most desired. Such a power would give Lord Darkseid the ability to see the Antilife Equation, and thus would end his constant search.

"Harriet, what is so damned funny?" Lashina exclaimed as she beheaded one of the deep blue creatures attempting to slow them down.

"Lord Darkseid has given Kalibak to me! I am his bride and I am to please him!" she exclaimed as she ran the blades on her hands through the skull of one of the creatures.

"Hardly a prize to be pleased about," Diana said as she reached the final room.

"Open it! I want to see!" Harriet squealed.

Diana kicked the door open to see a young girl holding a crystal. Diana stepped forward, but the girl smashed the crystal on the floor and looked defiantly at Diana.

"Your master will never, ever know what he wants, but I have something special for you… The complete memory, the entire feeling of dread, and every single second of every life you stole here!" The girl screamed as she latched onto Diana and billions of deaths began to scream through Diana as if she had experienced them first hand. A moment later the girl dropped dead from one of Lashina's metallic whips impaling itself through her.

(Diana's Dream – Apokolis 'The Black Palace')

The death and loss of the information of every Nibuian had displeased Lord Darkseid. The girl that had 'blessed' Diana with the visions of death had done something else to her. The visions was useless in information, but useful in the fact that Diana now knew more about the lost race of people than any other. Darkseid had been forcing Granny Goodness to make Diana relive every second of every death in the hopes of finding some bit of information. Perhaps learning of an off world colony, or of another storage unit.

The research had lasted for days, and Darkseid was no closer to finding the information than he had been when he ordered the attack.

"Leave us, Diana," he growled.

Hobbling out, Diana moved slowly through the halls. She felt weakness creeping up on her and almost twice she nearly fell to her knees. She had caught herself, and then suddenly she turned to face the sound of footsteps coming up behind her.

"Kalibak, what do you want?" she growled the question.

"I do not like my father's choice for a bride for me. Instead I have decided to claim another," he said as his eyes moved over her.

"I doubt that another would take you." She spat at his boots before she turned and started to leave.

His rough hand grabbed her hair and he jerked her toward him. With a single swipe he knocked her face into the wall. His hands roughly grabbed her waist as a dark laughter began to fill the hall. Suddenly the laughter turned to sounds of whimpering. He felt the spiked boots Diana wore pressing hard against his manhood.

"Touch me again, and I will shred what you prize the most."

(Diana's dream – Watchtower interrogation room)

She looked at the foolish girl that claimed to be her sister. The girl didn't understand that love, mercy, tenderness, all of these where nothing but weakness. Each strike the girl held back only showed how weak she was, how untrained and undisciplined she obviously was. Each time the girl had a chance to kill her she hesitated, and that hesitation should have cost her the very breath she breathed, but it wasn't. She couldn't understand.

"Love is a weakness!" Diana growled.

A softness, a sort of faraway remembered tenderness swept through the eyes of the girl, "No. Love is the strongest force there is."

The truth to those words hit her. She froze as the vision of a woman with golden hair told her the same thing once long ago. Her eyes turned toward the door and an emerald shape rammed into her.

(Diana's bed room)

Diana sat up screaming as she awoke. The dark dreams, the evil thoughts still remained, but the last vision it was so real, so vivid. She looked toward the wall and realized that the only way to know was to find what really happened to her. First she would try her sister, but she would wait until Donna rose from her own slumber.


	16. Chapter fifteen

_**New Gods of Olympus**_

_**Chapter 15**_

(Watch Tower – Training Room 6 – Two Weeks later)

The sounds of metal crunching echoed through the sterile hallway. Over and over the sounds of strikes could be heard, but no one stopped to pay attention. The training room itself was one that rarely used since it was designed to test endurance in only the most dire of circumstances. Inside the training room, a bot fell, its head missing, hacked off brutally. The holographic projector inside flickered showing the body of Kalibak. Soon the head was thrown toward the body from the direction of its destructor.

Diana looked at the carnage around her. She had been training for six hours nonstop and she still felt as if she wanted to hit something. She had tried to question her sister about her dreams, but Donna didn't seem to want to talk about it. She wanted to believe that Donna didn't know anything, but the way her sister so skillfully avoided any questions about the dreams, or about her time on Apokolips, seemed to indicate that Donna _did_ know something. She had been so careful not to _actually _lie. She then tried to question Lady Athena, but the goddess informed her that knowing what happened wouldn't change where she was at this moment. It was infuriating, irritating, and worst of all madding.

_What could they know? What am I not being told, and why…? Why do these dreams haunt me even when I am awake now?_ she thought, ripping the spine out of another training bot.

"Princess, you're needed. You need to report to the transporter pad in fifteen minutes," Batman's voice said over her communicator.

"I read you. Be there in ten," she said as she finished the last bot and walked toward the shower room connected to the training room.

She stripped and quickly showered and toweled off. Her hands reached for the black body armor suit she had been given. Quickly she pulled it on and then she walked toward the laundry holding her training suit in her hand. She dropped the training suit down into the laundry and walked toward the transporter. Once inside she saw Bruce, Barda, Shayera, John, and Wally standing near the controller for the transporter or teleportation device. Depending on who was calling it what.

"What's going on?" Diana asked.

"Donna went missing last night on a mission. It happened near this small island where she, Mister Miracle, and Superman went to investigate an odd energy signature. They arrived there, and shortly after they completely disappeared. Every attempt at communication has failed, and so now we're going to see what happened," Batman stated.

"Why are we still standing here?" Diana demanded, eyes wide with fear for her sister.

(Fifteen minutes later – small island sixteen hours off California's Coast line)

Bruce looked at the dense jungle as they walked. For a moment there was no sign of anyone being here until he noticed a small tear of blue cloth on a vine. He picked up the cloth with a pair of tweezers and placed it into a small container. The study of the brush, the small broken plants, and other various signs pointed to the fact that the three other superheroes had traveled this way. Bruce pressed the communication device in his ear and waited for a moment.

"I've found their trail," he stated as he started to move further into the jungle.

Moments later he stopped as he looked at a pyramid surrounded by thousands upon thousands of statues. A cold feeling ran down his spine as he looked at the statues surrounding the pyramid. Slowly he crawled his way down toward them and looked at each one. Soldiers from Napoleon's French armies, soldiers from World War I and II, various soldiers from other wars, normal people, and not far from him, Donna stood. Like the other's she looked alive, but in a comatose state. In fact everyone here looked as if their bodies had been frozen in time for some reason. He heard footsteps and moved toward the shadows.

"It's an interesting place I grant you, and the device that does this…" Lex Luthor's voice said from a short distance away.

"Completely reversible according to the documents I've secured. Also there is an added bonus, Luthor. Once we release these people from their slumber their minds can be torn apart, rewritten. Think of it we can have Superman as a slave," Grodd stated.

"Yes, I can see the potential in rewriting their minds."

Bruce watched as Luthor's hand moved under Donna's bodice and he cupped her breast. If Donna was awake she would have ripped his hand off and shoved it down his throat. The moment they left Bruce tapped his communicator again.

"Lock onto my signal and head in this direction. Be quiet, and remain unseen. Especially you, Flash."

Moments later the other's arrived and Diana looked at her sister. She touched Donna's face, unable to grasp what was going on here.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's Apokoliptian Technology. Darkseid had it designed to transport slaves from destinations that would kill them to Apokolips. Most planets he overthrew were filled with mortals. He would bring them to Apokolips and transform them into immortals. Once that was done they were cast into the pits with the rest of the lowlies. My guess is that somehow one of the machines was taken from Themyscira," Barda said as she looked at the people.

"How do we release them?" Wally asked.

"The machine has a setting that will revive them, but that's only if it hasn't been damaged," Barda stated.

"We have other problems. Luthor, Grodd, and possibly other hostels are here. That explains why we lost communication with Superman, Donna, and Mr. Miracle," Bruce stated.

"What's the plan, Bats?" Wally asked.

"We separate, attempt to locate this machine, and revive these people once we capture Luthor and Grodd."

"That's an excellent plan. It's too bad that isn't what's going to happen," a dark voice said.

Shayera turned around right before something hit her. For a moment nothing happened, but then she fell to the ground, frozen in time.

"SHAYERA!" John shouted as he reached for her only to be blasted as well.

"I suggest that the rest of you drop your weapons, and march toward the pyramid," the woman's feminine voice said.

"If we refuse?" Bruce asked.

"You saw what I did to your friends, and I would wager that you are far smarter than they are."

Bruce almost expected to see someone much like the doctor who had helped with Grodd before, but instead it was a woman dressed in a chiton. Her golden hair curled slightly and her skin had a deep bronze tan to it. She looked at Diana for a moment and froze.

"I believed the other to be you, but she was an imposter wearing your mother's armor, but you… You are Princess Diana," the woman said as she stared at Diana in awe.

"Mala? Is that you?" Diana asked.

"Princess, praise Hera, I believed everyone to be dead. There was no one left alive, and I barely escaped. If not for this device I would have perished on Themyscira as well," Mala said as she neared Diana, taking her hands with tears in her previously hard eyes.

"What happened? Exactly," Diana stipulated.

"The dark gods fell upon us. There were several… Princess, several of our sisters was captured. They used machines like this one to capture them, and they took them into a strange swirling portal. I know not what happened to our sisters, but when the cry came out that Hippolyta had fallen those of us still fighting knew we had to escape. We made it to the boats, but the dark gods fired upon us. Alcione, Phoebe, and Ainippe all died as their boats caught fire. Andromeda and myself made it to this island. She was fine until the first of those…monsters began to show up. She could fight several of them, but they tricked her, drugged her… Their leader, a short man, took her from the island, so I retrieved this machine and froze his followers. Once I was done with them it wasn't long until others came," Mala said as she looked at the thousands of people standing like statues.

"How do Grodd and Luthor fit into this?" Batman asked.

"The others… came to this island with a book. The book is written in Andromeda's hand. I know because I attempted to steal it away from them, but I could not. I did manage to add a couple of their numbers to my collection," She said as she pointed into the group.

Bruce looked to see Solomon Grundy, Copper head, and Killer Frost frozen in time.

"Wait… Isn't that kind of wrong?" Wally asked.

"They're men and corrupted sisters… They conspire to do evil, they would kill the Amazon way of life, and they defile everything they touch! All who stand against the Amazon way must be treated as such!" Mala shouted as she took aim toward Flash.

It took less than six nanoseconds for the beam to strike out; however, Flash moved in less than three. She fired again, but this time he ran straight into the beam because of where she fired it. She turned back toward the others and looked at Diana.

"Princess, you are either with the Amazons, or you are against us," Mala said as she stood proudly.

"Us? What us? It's just you on this island!" Barda shouted.

Mala turned toward her and started to fire, but the beam hit something else and the object fell. Mala looked at the bat-a-rang as it hit the ground. "No one, not even such as you will stop me," she said as she looked at Bruce.

"Mala, my dear friend, this is madness. Surely you see this is madness. You need to realize that not everyone on Earth is evil. The entire world is not our enemies," Diana said as she neared her.

"Then you are my enemy," Mala said as she turned toward Diana.

Diana expected to be hit, she expected to be frozen in time, but the shot never came. She had closed her eyes expecting the worse, and she opened them to see Batman frozen in time. She looked at the ally who saved her and then looked at the friend who had become less than she was.

"I'm sorry that I must do this," Diana said as she lashed out and attacked Mala.

The 'gun' Mala held fell to the ground as the two Amazons fought each other. Because of their training the two of them seemed to be dead-locked, but slowly Diana began to perform different motions, different attacks that Mala had never seen. She began to force the lone Amazon back toward the wall of the pyramid. Finally Diana stood over Mala. She looked down at the golden haired Amazon, not in anger, but in pity.

"We are not your enemies, and you do not have to be alone," Diana said softly.

"I am alone… I'm alone because you've betrayed what it is to be an Amazon. You've sided with the foul creatures who would enslave us. Your best option is to kill me, Diana. I will not stop what I do here, and because you have defeated me I will not stop attempting to get to you," Mala stated.

Diana shook her head and hit Mala knocking her out. "I know sister, but it does not mean that I can't hope."

(Above Diana)

Grodd smirked as he watched the raven haired Amazon pick up the golden haired one. It was obvious that the golden haired one had the device spoken of in the book. It would take nothing to get it from their mind, but then having seen Superman meant that the Justice League had to be here in some form or another. If that was so then it was only a matter of time until they found the weapon, and then it would only be a matter of getting it from the heroes.

"Go ahead and use the 'gun', girl. Free these people, and your friends. Then take it back and repair it for me. I can wait," Grodd said as he moved out of sight.

(Watchtower – three hours later)

Clark groaned and cracked his neck for the sixth time. He looked at Mr. Miracle who seemed to be in the same situation. No sooner had they been freed then they had to help calm those down who were also freed. Some of the soldiers from the older wars seemed fairly upset to find out that they had been frozen in time for so long. The napoleon soldiers seemed to take it the hardest. All of their families, everyone they knew was gone. Some of the other soldiers still had some family alive, but it would be an awkward reunion. Once they were transported to the United States and sorted out everyone met back at the Watchtower.

"What should we do with this thing?" Donna asked as she looked at the 'gun' before her.

"Catalogue it, seal it, and keep it away from anyone who would use it," Bruce stated.

"Wouldn't such a weapon work against Darkseid?"

"I doubt it. More than likely Darkseid has some kind of defense against it. We can ask Hephaestus to be sure though," Bruce answered.

"When I was frozen… I felt a hand…" Donna started before Bruce held up his hand.

"One of the League enemies, we caught him and turned him over to the authorities," Bruce said.

Donna's face turned red, and everyone watched as her eyes became angry. "Where is he?"

"Wondy…" Flash started but quickly shut up when she glared at him.

"He's in prison for things he's done, and doing more to him won't make it any better," Shayera said as she looked at the princess.

Donna closed her eyes and her hands where curled into fists. She struck the wall and left a hole. Once she pulled her out she turned and walked out of the room still looking pissed.

"Luthor doesn't want to screw with her again," Shayera stated.

"How did she even see that?" John asked.

"The lasso," a voice said from outside of the meeting chambers.

They turned to see Hephaestus standing there. He walked in and picked up the gun and twirled it around in his hands for a moment before he placed it back on the table. "The Lasso allows the holder of it to see the truth. Even while she was frozen in time she was able to see what was going on because what happened was truth, even if she could do nothing to prevent it," Hephaestus stated.

"How did you…" Flash asked before he looked at Bruce.

"The Batman used his texting device to contact me. The weapon is a suspended animation rifle. I designed it for Darkseid, and along with it I designed bracelets that could withstand the effects of it and actually nullify the energy," Hephaestus stated.

"Thank you," Bruce stated.

Hephaestus nodded and before he even walked out of the door a blond goddess stood behind him. Her arms encircled his chest as she nuzzled her cheek into his neck. "Your mother wishes for us to attend a meeting, my love," Aphrodite said softly as she hugged herself against him.

(Watchtower – Atrium – Thirty minutes later)

Hera looked at the gods and goddesses standing before her. The queen of the underworld had taken her mother's place as goddess of the harvest, Athena was now the goddess of war and righteous wrath, Hephaestus was still their god of technology, but he was far more confident and proud than before. Aphrodite remained the goddess of love, but she had began to show signs of wisdom, but at this moment she would not be a suitable stand in for Athena – quite yet. The simple truth was they needed to rebuild the council and there was no more time for waiting. She told the others that stood there of this and all seemed to agree.

"Of course I agree, my queen, but who should we invite into Olympus with us?" Persephone asked.

"What of the new god Barda? I have seen her in battle, and she is intelligent, kind-hearted," Hera stated.

"My queen, we do not know if she would accept a position upon the council. She seems more suited to living in the mortal world," Athena stated. "Although why do we need to seal ourselves away again? Look at what we have accomplished by interacting directly with the heroes here. We have overturned the tyrant who imprisoned us, and we have saved the world of which we govern. It would make far more sense for us to be of the world instead of above it."

"It might make sense, but think on this, Athena. The mortals, all of the mortals are just that. They are mortals. Even the one that is called the Dark Knight will die eventually. Their lives are candles in the wind, each step, each day brings the possibility to be subbed out. They deserve respect for bravely walking life's path, but to be among them is to be close to their deaths," Hera said.

"Did we not witness death before? Did not my brother Ares, my father Zeus, or Aphrodite's son Phobos die on Mount Olympus? It makes more sense to be in a place where we can have those we would have defend the Earth close at hand. Go to Mount Olympus and recharge ourselves of course, but be here among the mortals," Athena stated passionately.

"Athena makes a point. It would be wise to remain close to the mortals," Artemis suggested.

"You only say that because you find the mortal god Superman interesting. I believe that you wish for him to end your virtue," Hermes said jokingly.

"I should break this bow off in your-"

Hera quieted her. "Whatever reasons each of you have for staying is your own. I see the logic of what Athena has said. It is still too soon to decide on what to do with Olympus, but we must rebuild the council. I voice my nomination for Barda," Hera stated.

"I've heard the ones called Green Lanterns talking about a being called Parallax. It seems that this being is an immortal who is able to control fear, to induce it and use it against the Lanterns. While not the best choice, someone such as he should be considered for Phobos' place among us," Aphrodite said.


	17. Chapter sixteen

_**New Gods of Olympus**_

_**Chapter 16**_

(Gotham – Historical Gotham – The old Courthouse)

Athena looked at the building before her. She had been present when the early law men had begun cleaning up Gotham for the first time and brought hundreds of men and women to justice, and she had watched the city grow, thrive, and expand. She sighed softly and walked toward the front doors of the building and pushed one of them open as she walked into the emptiness there. Normally she wouldn't be near this place, but there was something hidden here, something from her training with the mystics. She walked toward the basement and listened for the sounds of anyone who might be attempting to walk up on her. Satisfied with the fact that no one was following her she walked down to the basement and moved toward the right wall. She removed a stick of mulberry wine lipstick from the purse she carried and drew a door on the wall. Gently she knocked three times and slowly the door opened. She grinned as she stepped into her 'vault' and looked at the collection of magical items.

"Where are you?" she asked the room as she began moving down the small hall until she stopped before a small vial that was glowing a brilliant blue.

"There you are, now let's see if Dir'e was right about this," she said as she held the vial and pictured Darkseid.

For a moment nothing happened, but then suddenly she felt herself being ripped from the place she stood and her body felt as if it was being transported hundreds of thousands of miles from the spot she stood at to the throne room of Darkseid himself. She gasped and waited to see if the dark god would notice her. After several minutes she realized that he couldn't see her, and that spell worked perfectly.

"Kalibak, are my armies ready?" Darkseid asked.

"Father, we need more troops if you intend to aquire the Earth. The last time the Justice League…" Kalibak started before Darkseid raised his hand.

"No, last time the Justice League had the help of the god of the sun. He foresaw our attack and they took measures to stop us. We need to remove Apollo, or at least disrupt his ability," Darkseid said as he looked at his son.

"How do you know it was the sun god?" Kalibak asked.

"Their knowledge of where we would strike and when we would attack told me all I needed to know," Darkseid answered.

"Do you know of a way to keep the sun god from seeing the future?" Kalibak asked.

Instead of answering Kalibak Darkseid turned toward Athena and narrowed his eyes. A red glow began to focus around his eyes and slowly he began to separate. Athena watched as Darkseid slowly became two forms and she watched as what had to be his astral projection walking toward her.

"The hidden dimension between dimensions is not cut off from me. All places on Apokolips are my domain, and now all that you know will belong to me," his gruff and dark voice said as he neared her.

She tried to focus on the hall she was in, but it wasn't working. She could see his movements becoming more fluid. It wouldn't be long until he was immersed enough in this small hidden dimension that he could reach her and hold on to her in this form. She looked at her hands and changed her tactics. She let go of the vial and suddenly she was ripped from Apokolips and flung through the universe until she came back to rest in the small vault she had constructed so long ago. She looked on the floor to see the broken vial and the now ruined projection potion.

_He'll be coming back and soon… I need to tell the others, _she thought as she stepped out of the vault and closed the 'door' sealing it up once again.

(Watchtower – Atrium – fifteen minutes later)

Athena watched Hera studied what had to be her favorite tree in the atrium. The ancient looking oak had been a sapling a week ago, but Persephone had caused the tree to age, grow, and form what was similar to a throne's seat in it. Hera sat down on the seat formed in the tree and looked directly at Athena.

"From what you witnessed Darkseid knows how to counter Apollo's prophecies. If this is true then we must begin an attack on him. In that way surprise, or at least a semblance of it would be on our side," Hera stated.

"It would give Artemis the vengeance she craves, but would we stand a chance against him?" Athena asked.

"With the heroes help I believe we could, although having other allies would be beneficial," she said.

"What other allies?" Athena asked.

"There was a god that the Batman spoke to much earlier on the ship. He seems to be the heroes' ally, and if he is then perhaps the others where he comes from are also their allies. It would be worth checking into. Having other gods and goddess to aid us in the coming war would be a benefit," Hera stated as she rose.

"I agree, my queen, but what if they won't join with us?" Athena asked.

"Then we go to war with those who are our allies," Hera said.

(Watchtower – Donna's Quarters – the same time)

Donna stepped out from the shower, another advancement of man's world that she loved, and listened to something humming. Softly she walked toward the sound and opened her closet to see the vial Lady Isis had given her glowing softly. She lifted it and the moment she touched it the entire room turned purple and Lady Isis stood before her.

"Lady Isis," Donna said in reverence as she knelt down before the queen of the Egyptian gods.

"Rise, Donna, this vial is important as I told you in Bana-Mighdall. While we gods will not leave our subjects we do wish to aid you. Seshat has seen the future in the heavens and she has informed us of the war that is coming," Isis said as she walked toward Donna's bed and sat down.

Donna followed her and remained as respectful as possible as she watched the goddess.

"I contacted you, because you are like a daughter unto me, and while I cannot be there to personally guarantee your victory, or your safety this vial will help. Present it to the gods and goddesses of Olympus. It will not work on them, for that is not its purpose," Isis said.

"Lady Isis… What is in the vial?" Donna asked as she looked at the glowing liquid.

"It is our life blood child. There is not enough to change a mortal completely, but enough to grant a mortal the same abilities as you have, or it can be used by you. With this life blood it could transform you, or any other Amazon who drinks of it, into a goddess." Isis said as she watched Donna look at the vial with interest, "But be warned child. If you or any other Amazon use this then you shall be completely changed. All that you know, have felt, or experienced shall be wiped away. It shall cause any who drink it to become reborn as a goddess," Isis warned.

"If that is the case why…" Donna asked, but stopped as Isis smiled softly.

"I gave it you to because I have faith in you child, and I know that even if the other gods and goddesses do not choose correctly, you shall," Isis said before the room changed again.

Donna stood and looked at the empty room. She looked at the vial of liquid in her hands and quickly she pulled her chiton on and quickly walked out of the room and headed toward the place that Lady Hera often visited.

(Watchtower – Atrium – ten minutes later)

Donna looked into the atrium to see Lady Hera and Lady Athena deep in discussion. She entered the room and stood waiting for them to finish talking, but neither seemed to be quieting down. Uncertain of what to do she turned and looked into the soft brown eyes of Persephone. The Queen of the underworld looked at Donna and smiled softly.

"Are you needing something?" Persephone asked her.

Being addressed by another deity in so short a time should have been nothing new, but Donna felt herself becoming nervous. Almost as if Persephone sensed it she lead Donna toward a small clearing of the Atrium that contained a small group of red rose bushes.

"You may speak freely, Donna," Persephone said softly.

"Lady Persephone, Lady Isis contacted me and informed me that I should inform her cousin gods and goddesses of this," Donna said as she lifted the vial.

Donna then went on to explain what the vial was and what Lady Isis said it could do. After a few moments Persephone nodded and looked around to ensure that no one else was listening.

"Do not show that to Artemis. I respect her in many ways, but she has become more angry than she was before. Her mind is bent on revenge, and I know for a fact that she would use this on Diana to wipe her mind of the horrors she committed under Darkseid's influence. While I would wish to remove those memories from Diana I would not, ever, wish to remove all she is. Come with me… There is one that I trust to talk to," Persephone said as she lead Donna out of the Atrium.

They walked down the halls until they came toward a recreation room in which Apollo sat with a chess board. Persephone walked in and Donna followed her. Apollo looked at Donna and a soft smile crossed his face. He stood and moved toward them.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he asked.

Donna looked at Persephone who nodded and then she retold the entire tale of what Lady Isis had told her. Once she was finished Apollo nodded and sat down. He looked at the vial and then he produced a small glowing orb.

"I've looked into the future and there are multiple outcomes for this. All of the visions in which you or Diana drink from the vial end badly, nor does the drinking of it end well for the other heroes. However I have seen a vision in which a teenage girl drinks of this." He said as he passed the orb to Donna.

(Apollo's vision)

(Gateway City – Central Park)

The sound of a child screaming in agony drew the attention of Donna. The war had bled over onto the Earth, and Darkseid was no longer interested in taking slaves. Donna looked to see a young blond girl laying over the body of an auburn haired woman. As Donna neared her she could see the girl was hurt, bleeding, and appeared to be in so much pain, but she refused to leave the woman, to leave her mother.

"No! Mom, come on wake up!" the girl cried.

"Sister, it will be alright." Donna said as she neared her.

"Mom tried to protect me… The last thing I told her was how much I hated her, but she tried to save me. Why was she so stupid? She could have gotten out of here!" the girl screamed.

"Believe me, sister, I understand, but this place is dangerous, you must come with me," Donna said.

"I can't…" the girl said as she motioned toward her legs.

Donna looked down and noticed the awkward way they were bent. She looked at the girl and pulled out a vial of liquid. "Do you want justice?" Donna asked.

"Yes! I want to make sure that none of those bastards can do this to anyone ever again!" she shouted.

"Then drink sister." Donna said as she offered the vial to her.

The girl took the vial and drank. Instantly she screamed as she dropped the now empty glass vial. Donna watched as the girl's legs began to straighten, heal, and then the girl herself seemed to become stronger. The girl stood up and no sooner had she done so than a parademon rushed toward them. The girl grabbed a nearby tree and ripped it from the ground. She then slammed the tree into the parademon sending it flying back.

"What is your name, sister?" Donna asked.

"I'm Cassie, Cassie Sandsmark." Cassie answered before she screamed in surprise as she lifted off of the ground.

"Oh my god I'm floating!" She said before she fell on her ass.

"Ouch…" She said as she stood and rubbed her but lightly.

The two of them looked toward the battle taking place. Donna lifted into the air and looked back to see Cassie following her. The moment they landed Cassie instantly got into a fight with several parademons knocking them back, and for the most part knocking them out.

"Who's the kid?" 'Tea asked as she fought alongside of Barda to keep Stompa and Mad Harriet back.

"Hopefully once this is over she will be another Amazon," Donna said before she launched into several of the foot soldiers.

(Watchtower – outside of Apollo's vision.)

Donna looked at Apollo with a questioning expression.

"She would become another blessed by gods, and in her own right a champion, but her star would not and will not shine nearly as brightly. She would help in the defeat of Darkseid, but she will not be a deciding factor. As I said she is the only one with whom this will end well," he stated.

"How will it end well?" Donna asked.

"Thousands will die my child. There will not be a man, woman, or child left untouched by this war, but giving this power to some of the others would be disastrous . The girl however would be untouched. She would gain power, and later after the war she would become more, but know that there is no way to stop this war from spilling over onto the Earth," Apollo said as he looked into her eyes.

"Thank you, Lord Apollo," she said as she turned and left.

"You have no intention of telling her do you?" Persephone asked.

"She does not need to know that she is my daughter. It will not change who she is by knowing it, and I can show favoritism toward her without her knowing why." Apollo stated.

"It would do her good to know that one of her parents still lives." Persephone said before she turned to leave.

"Do not tell her. If she learns of it she must do it on her own," Apollo said before he walked back toward the chess board.

(Apokolis – The Dark Palace Throne room)

Kalibak approached his father for the second time today. "Father, I think that I know of way to keep the sun god from seeing the future plans we have, and to possibly find that which you are looking for."

"You wish to travel to Earth and unleash your fury upon those there. It will bring out Kal-El and his friends," Darkseid said.

"Yes, but think of it. It would leave them open to another attack," Kalibak stated.

"Take your chosen bride with you. She is loyal and will listen to your commands. Send her to find the location of the goddess of wisdom," Darkseid said.

(Hobbs Bay – Metropolis – Six hours later.)

Kalibak looked at Mad Harriet and growled.

"Once I draw the attention of the heroes here go and find out the location of the goddess of wisdom. We know that Kal-El has a mother box, fix on its location and gain what information you can from it," Kalibak said before he walked out of the darkened alley and picked up a car.

A moment later Mad Harriet watched as he slammed the car through an apartment wall and then continued to do so until the car exploded. Soon the police arrived and she watched as he began to defeat them. It wasn't long after that Superman flew down and at that point Harriet moved further back into the darkness and accessed the mother box. After a few moments it found the location of another Mother Box on Earth and opened a boom tube to it. Harriet stepped out of the boom tube and looked around. The room was like a vault of some kind. She ran forward and dug her claws into the wall and listened to the satisfying sound of the metal ripping as she slashed at it.

After several minutes she cut through the wall and walked out to see a window looking down on the Earth. She turned when she heard the sound of two techs walking. A moment later she grabbed one and slammed him against the wall.

"Where are the goddesses?" she asked as she held the claws next to his throat.

"The atrium! They gather in the Atrium!" he screamed.

"Thank you," she said before she shoved her claws through his throat and listed to him to drown in his own blood.

She touched the mother box and sent the information to Lord Darkseid.


	18. Chapter seventeen

_**New Gods of Olympus**_

_**Chapter 17**_

(Hobbs Bay – Residential district)

Clark groaned as another vicious blow from Kalibak rocked him backward into the brick and mortar wall of one of the older apartment buildings in Hobbs Bay. He stood and looked as Kalibak hurled a car toward him and then turned on Green Lantern. He had known Kalibak to fight hard before, but this was different. It was as if the son of Darkseid was focused strictly on them and not on the environment around them. The sight of Kyle falling to the ground after being hit with some sort of nullifier bothered Clark. He had never known Kalibak to fight so intelligently before. Not wasting a moment Clark rushed Kalibak and slammed him to the ground. The son of Darkseid began to laugh loudly.

"You are a fool, Kal-El. You've stayed busy with me, and there is no one, no one at all to protect the goddess," Kalibak said as Clark held him against the ground.

Wally looked at them and then pressed the communicator in his ear. "Watchtower come in," he said.

For a moment there was nothing and then he heard the communicator line open and heavy breathing coming from the other end. "Flash… We're under attack," J'onn said before the sound of weapons fire erupted and J'onn's screams came over the channel.

Flash turned to Clark who nodded. Before Kalibak could say another thing Clark reached back and slammed his fist into him, knocking him unconscious. He then tapped the communicator in his ear.

"Superman to Batman, if you're able we need your help on the Watchtower, and we need you to teleport Flash, Kyle, and myself to the Javelin hanger," Clark said.

"Fifteen seconds," came Bruce's gruff voice.

True to his word, fifteen seconds later, Clark, Wally, and Kyle found themselves in the Javelin hanger with Bruce and Diana. Clark eyed the former fury suspiciously before he looked at Bruce. "The Watchtower is under attack. Kalibak conspired this entire attack using himself as bait," Clark fumed as he began looking through the Watchtower and saw hundreds of Parademons, several furies, and hundreds of footsoldiers moving in toward the atrium.

"He must have learned that Athena is here. If that's the case then we need to evacuate the goddess to a safe holding area," Bruce said tonelessly as he moved toward the wall and pressed a small indention.

The moment he pressed it a control panel slid out and he began to type feverously. A few moments later he typed in another command and a door opened. "This passage will to the twenty-second level. The atrium access should be connected to it. The moment we arrive get the goddesses into this passage and come back down here," he said as he looked at Diana.

"What of the battle?" she asked.

"For the moment getting Athena away from Darkseid is far more important," Bruce answered.

Nodding she agreed, especially since he didn't say that she couldn't engage in the battle. He had stated that the goddesses needed to be protected and she completely agreed with that. Moving toward the tunnel she watched as Flash, Lantern, and Superman moved at great speeds up the ladder. Before he could argue she grabbed his waist and shot up the tunnel toward the floor where they landed. She expected him to say something about her actions, but instead he remained quiet and punched in a code opening the door to the atrium. It opened what appeared to be a solid wall and the moment they stepped inside the smell of burning wood caught their attention.

Diana watched as the gods fought against the furies that surrounded them. To her great surprise even Aphrodite was holding her own. The goddess of love's face normally cheerful, peaceful, and always beautiful was now just as beautiful, but the expression upon her face was of hatred, anger, and satisfaction as she impaled a fury with her sword and then kicked the new god off and turned toward another. She looked to see several foot soldiers surrounding Athena who held a battle axe in her right hand. Athena screamed out a battle cry and jumped into the frenzy. Unsure if she should be protecting the goddesses or the new gods they were tearing through her decision came when Athena screamed in pain.

"NO!" Diana screamed as she watched Lashina render Athena unconscious.

The new god quickly opened a boomtube and began pulling Athena back through it. Rushing forward to protect one of her patron goddesses Diana was cut off by Stompa. The large new god kicked out only to have her foot caught and her leg broken, the bone shattered by the Amazon before her. Stompa fell to the ground and watched as the furies that were able disappeared into the boom leaving the parademons and footsoldiers to contend with the Justice League.

(Apokolips – Black Palace – Interrogation room – two hours later)

Athena groaned as she raised her head up. The sight around her caused her to swallow hard. She knew that she had been taken prisoner and that Darkseid would begin to search her mind for what he wanted to know. She struggled against the bonds to no avail and a moment later Granny Goodness appeared. The elder New God looked as if she could barely stand, but her actions didn't show that. Instead she walked toward Athena as if there was nothing wrong with her at all.

"You should be honored, dearie. Lord Darkseid has said that he will oversee your questioning personally. It's not often that he does so," Granny Goodness said as she began to connect metal clamps to Athena's arms.

The goddess looked down and realized that she had been stripped of even her clothing, but then she should have realized that they would take anything that could be used for defense. She felt a clamp bite down hard on shoulder and refused to scream in pain. She looked to see the sick, sadistic smile on Granny Goodness' face.

"She is ready, Lord Darkseid," Granny Goodness said as she waited.

"I have one question for you. Answer and your end will be swift, refuse and I promise that the torture your brother and sister gods went through will be a peaceful dream compared to what I will do to you. Now, what is the Anti-Life Equation?"

(Watchtower – Conference room)

The last two hours saw every member of the league and the gods and goddesses fighting the parademons and footsoldiers until finally they had defeated every last one. After a quick check it appeared that six leaguers including J'onn had been wounded, and one goddess had been adducted.

"We must aid Athena!" Donna shouted as she looked at the other members of the Justice League.

"Donna is right, Batman, right now Athena is being tortured for anything that Darkseid might think that she knows. I know how strong she is, but no one can withstand what he does to them for very long," Barda said as she looked at him.

"Mr. Miracle, Barda, from the information that you gave me there is access to Darkseid's fortress from the lower levels near the dungeons, correct?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, the lowlies use those accesses when they are called to Darkseid. For the most part they are not heavily guarded," she said.

"That's where we'll enter. Going in through the dungeons will hopefully leave us undetected long enough that we can surprise Darkseid," Bruce said as he looked at the others.

"What of the other gods?" a voice asked.

Bruce looked up to see Hera as she walked into the conference room. She knew that they hadn't called for her, but an attack on Darkseid was unavoidable, and although the setting was less than what she had hoped for the fact remained that they had to get Athena back. If that meant war then so be it.

"I suppose that you are talking about the new gods of New Genesis. They are unable to help us as long as the treaty between themselves and Darkseid is kept," Bruce stated.

Hera turned to Barda who nodded. "High Father will not allow New Genesis to go to war with Apokolips if the treaty is still being held; however, that has never stopped Orion from helping before," Barda said.

"We don't need to send in an invading force," Bruce stated simply.

They turned toward him and looked at all of them.

"The moment we retrieve Athena, Darkseid will launch a massive, global attack. So those that go to Apokolips need to be small in number, and they need to be able to find their way through Darkseid's fortress without a problem," Batman said.

"Then it needs to be Barda and myself," Scott said.

"I can-" Clark started before Bruce cut him off.

"You've been more on edge than usual in the last month; going to Apokolips isn't going to help that. I think that it would be best if you stayed back. I'll go with Barda and Mr. Miracle. Lantern help set up the grid. Contact Stewart and have him review the information of the original global defense with you," Batman said.

"I want to go," Diana stated simply.

"Princess, this-" Bruce didn't get to finish his statement before she closed the distance between them and stood barely an inch in front of him.

"I will not fail Athena, nor will I allow that monster to put her through anything that will cause her to have hellish nightmares for the rest of her life. I will keep my head, and not allow my emotions to rule me, but by Hera you will not stop me from going," she said, her eyes blazing.

"Follow every order without question."

Nodding she agreed and then the others looked at him.

"How close can the mother box get us without being detected?" Bruce asked.

"We will land about a quarter of a mile from the fortress. When we enter the lowlies' area we must watch out for Amazing Grace. She is another fury who works to destroy the lowlies' morale by creating riots against Darkseid only to have the lowlies hopelessly crushed," Barda said.

Bruce nodded and then looked Mr. Miracle who opened a boom tube. Together he and Barda walked through the portal and was soon followed by Bruce and Diana. A few moments later they arrived on Apokolips and Bruce grimaced for a moment. _I forgot how much I hate traveling by Boomtube._

Diana looked at the men and women around them. All of them faced the ground, barely walking, none of them talking to one another. If they didn't carry anything their shoulders slumped in a similar defeated fashion.

"This is terrible," Diana said as she looked at them.

"This is what awaits the Earth if Darkseid ever successfully invades. What has happened to the Lowlies will happen to every man, woman, and child on that planet," Scott said.

"Let's move," Bruce said as he followed Barda and Scott Free toward the dungeon entrance to Darkseid's fortress.

For several moments it appeared that no one would notice them. Diana smirked with the thought that they might stroll into the fortress without anyone noticing – before the sound of a shrill screak came through the quiet. Diana looked up to see a Parademon flying toward them. Before it came too close Bruce quickly aimed and threw a bolo which wrapped around the parademon bringing it to the ground where Barda quickly knocked it unconscious. A quick glace revealed that no others had seen them and they opened the door to the lower dungeons.

"If Athena is as important as we believe her to be to Darkseid then she will be on six level, in an interrogation room that Darkseid uses himself to drag information from those who are believed to be less than willing," Barda said.

As they moved through the dungeon Bruce seemed to pause for a moment as he pressed something to the wall. Diana almost stopped to ask him what he was doing before she heard the sound of a muffled explosion from below her. She turned to see part of the wall next to the stairwell laying on top of a fallen fury.

"I doubt that will keep her out for long."

"How did you know that we were being followed?" Diana asked.

"I could hear her breathing from the moment we walked into the dungeons. Let's keep moving," he said.

(Interrogation room)

Athena screamed in pain as the electrical current burned her skin. Her head dropped forward after Darkseid cut it and then he left it off for a moment before he turned around and lifted a needle filled with a greenish looking liquid.

"Most truth serums are fairly painless, and thus their results are somewhat unreliable. For that reason alone this serum causes a sensation of being burned alive in those it is injected into, and it will continue to do so until I am convinced that I have learned everything from you," he stated.

Athena raised her head and spat at him. "Anything that I know I will take to the grave. You will gain nothing from this, monster," she said with raspy voice.

"I've heard countless other species all claim the same thing. Even other new gods have claimed that nothing, nothing I could do to them would cause them to tell me everything, but no one has lasted more than three days." He said it almost casually, shoving the needle into her arm.

Athena screamed in pain as the fluid entered her veins. It felt as if her entire body was engulfed in flames. Despite the enormous amount of pain she was in she looked at Darkseid and spat at him again. The pain was so blinding that she almost didn't see his hand as he slapped her hard across the jaw. She groaned and heard him leave.

The sounds of fighting erupted shortly outside of the door and she could hear shouting, screaming, and then the door was kicked open and she could see Diana standing there.

"Hera! Come, we'll get you out of here," Diana said as she ripped Athena free from the table that held her.

(Watchtower – one hour later)

Bruce looked at the gods and goddesses as they watched him closely. All of them wanted to know where Athena was, all of them needed to know that she was safe, and all of their attention rested on this mortal.

"Athena is safe and she is in a secure location. To be honest the rest of you need to be in the same location so that that you will not be such an easy target for Darkseid," he stated.

"Is… Is she unharmed?" Hera asked.

"When we reached her Darkseid had began to torture her in order to find out the information that he is sure she contains," Bruce said.

Artemis growled with anger as she heard this. Narrowing her eyes she turned hotly toward the other gods and goddesses. "I said before that we needed to attack Darkseid. This war needed to be taken to him, and now he has harmed another of us. How many more will he harm before we retaliate? How much will we give until we make him repay with blood?" Artemis screamed at them.

"While taking the battle to him is again something he would expect the fact is we know that he will come to Earth personally to capture Athena. If it's a war that you're wanting then I am certain we will see it soon," Bruce said as he left.

(Watchtower Bruce's dorm room – Level sixteen – four hours later.)

Diana looked around her as she walked toward the dorm room. Unlike the rest of the dorm rooms this one was set far apart from the others. It was possible that since Bruce rarely stayed on the Watchtower that he did this for the others so they wouldn't be disturbed by his late hours, but she knew the real reason was because he wanted total isolation to meditate or study, but admiring his warrior intellect wasn't why she was here. The truth was she didn't want to admit that the trip to Apokolips had done something. Seeing Athena strapped to the table seething in pain, the instruments of torture around her had brought new images to her mind. No longer could she ponder what these nightmares meant and she hoped to find some answers if at all possible.

Diana walked into the darkness of the darkness of the dorm room.

"Bruce?" she whispered into the darkness.

When her eyes adjusted, she saw the Batman-shaped hole in the stars in the window. Stargazing. She wouldn't have taken him for a stargazer. He motioned her inside silently. "What is it?" he asked once the door was closed.

"I've been having nightmares."

"So why come to me?"

"Because I think – I know – that they are more than just nightmares. And I trust no one else to give me the truth."

"I'm busy. Talk to Superman, or Donna."

"Superman looks at me with a mixture of disgust and sympathy each time he speaks to me – I don't think he knows it's there. And Donna… Donna is my sister. She would deny me any truth that would cause me pain; I would do the same for her."

"And you don't think I'd be unwilling?"

"No. I don't."

He said nothing; she took it as an invitation to sit down, and took a seat on the edge of the bed. She didn't look nervous, only eager. "They're not dreams, are they? And I didn't spend those four hundred years just in prison someplace, did I?"

"No."

"So?"

"After Granny Goodness killed your mother, you were taken to Apokolips, and brainwashed. Brainwashed into forgetting your true identity, into completely changing your character. There is no way to know how long it took, or what torture methods were used in order to break you. But they succeeded. Once you were totally reformed, you became a Fury – one of Darkseid's personal guards."

He didn't stop there, instead telling her about everything. She'd wanted the truth, so he gave it to her. He gave her everything, not sparing one detail. He told her what she'd done, he told her how many people she'd killed, the legend of infamy that she had, out there among the stars. Diana listened silently. She didn't cry, or deny any of it. She just sat and absorbed everything he had to say, took it. It occurred to him she didn't deserve it.

When he finished, she only had one question.

"Why did no one stop me? Why did no one kill me?" Then she looked up at him, and there was utter incomprehension in her face. "Why didn't Donna-?"

"She loved you. Still loves you."

Diana stood, started pacing. "How? What- What was there – what is there in me to love?"

"You're not-"

"Not what? Not the one who did everything you've just told me? I may not remember it but I still did it. All of it. Didn't I?"

"Yes."

She moved closer, expression hard. "Then I ask again: what is there in me to love?"

He had no idea what made him do it. But suddenly she was inches away and the word "Everything," was out of his mouth before he could stop it and then- Then his hands were on her shoulders, drawing her to him and kissing her. After that, a kind of peace just welled up. Neither of them wanted, needed, anything further. Diana didn't move her arms, but kissed back gently and openly.

For several moments neither said a word, but instead stayed in this moment. The peace that surrounded Diana was one she had not known since before Darkseid had come in and ruined her life. They broke the kiss for a moment and she studied his face without the cowl on. Gently her hand touched his cheek and she stayed in that moment wishing that it wouldn't end. That she could know this kind of peace, this kind of certainty for the rest of her days.


	19. Chapter eighteen

_**New Gods of Olympus**_

_**Chapter 18**_

(Wayne Manor – Athena's Guest room – twelve hours later)

Athena moaned in pain as the truth serum finally began to subside. Thankfully Alfred had been doing everything he could to ease her pain, and for the most part the icepacks, painkillers, and gentle tone of voice had each done their part in giving her a sense of peace. Her mind drifted as she lay in bed, between the world of dreams and the land of the living. She felt a hand touch her head and she turned toward it. Her eyes barely opened and for a moment a slight smile crossed her face.

"Viktor? Viktor, my love… I've missed you… Our daughter… does she still… does she still hate me? Does Nyssa still believe she is the child of that monster?" she whimpered before she began to drift back into total unconsciousness.

Alfred looked at Athena for a moment before he reached into his pocket. The photo he pulled out was faded, but on it was a lovely young woman. Her eyes seemed lively, joyous, and caring. He studied her face for a moment before he looked again at Athena. There was no mistaking how many of their facial features matched. Walking downstairs Alfred headed straight to the cave and walked to the computer where Bruce was working.

"Master Bruce," Alfred said as neared his surrogate son.

"Alfred."

"I have a request sir." He said as he handed the picture to Bruce.

Bruce studied the picture and then looked at Alfred. "What's this?" he asked as he studied Alfred's face.

"Her name was Nyssa Raatko, and I believe she was the daughter of Athena," Alfred said as he studied Bruce's face.

"Athena's daughter?" Bruce asked as he scanned the picture and did a comparison between the old picture and a recent capture of Athena herself.

The computer took three seconds before it gave a ninety – eight percentage rate that Nyssa and Athena where indeed related by some means. Bruce then turned to Alfred and the older man took a seat before he looked Bruce straight in the eye.

"You have questions, Master Bruce, I am sure of it," Alfred said as he looked at Bruce, "So, let me tell you about this. It was 1943 and I was part of His Majesty's Special Forces. We had been told to infiltrate the Nazi regime and cause – if we could - dispute between the various heads of ministries. Weaken the bonds and make breaking them apart that much easier. As I did carried out my mission I met a wonderful woman who was secretly helping dozens of Jewish families, all over Berlin, to escape."

(August 17, 1943 – Berlin – Saint Mary's Cathedral)

"Shush, children we must be quiet," a sweet voice tells several children as they walk into the ancient basement.

Behind them a man walks quietly until they reach the basement. At which point the man hugs the woman tightly against him. He touches the slight bump that has formed on her stomach. She turns toward him and catches him in a deep and passionate kiss. Their tongues gently slap at each other for a moment before she pulls away and holds his hand. The both of them wear golden wedding bands.

"What news do you have Alfred, my love?" she asks softly as they sit down.

"The two generals in charge here are arguing more frequently. We should be able to move these people out of Germany within a week," he says as he gently pushes a strand of hair behind her ear, "Nyssa, will you not consider going to London and waiting for me? My family will accept you into their home until I return, and I will ensure that I will save as many people as possible."

Gently Nyssa kissed his cheek before she shook her head.

"I cannot my love. There is too much here that has to be done," She said as she looked at the children, "Besides, each of these children are like our own. I could not abandon them."

Nodding Alfred helped her gather the rations to pass out to the children and adults who hid under the church.

(Present – Batcave)

"So, the two of you married and she was with your child?" Bruce asked.

"Yes…" Alfred said before he began relaying the rest of the story.

(August 25, 1943 – Berlin)

Alfred ran down the street not caring if he would be seen or not. He had to warn Nyssa to get everyone out of the Cathedral and into the secondary hiding place. Somehow Niklas Müller or better known as 'The Iron Major' had traveled from his prison camp to Berlin. The Nazi Major had ousted the squabbling overseers of Berlin and through his command the lines had tightened, but the worst news was that somehow Müller had learned of the Jewish people hiding in the basement of the Cathedral. Alfred opened the doors of the Cathedral to see several Nazi soldiers already there. Between them the children was lined up, the adults had already been ordered to stand in front of one another and shot. The children was being ordered to do the same, and Nyssa… his Nyssa was tied to a chair. Without thinking Alfred opened fire on the Nazis driving them back and giving the children a chance to escape out of the building. He made his way toward Nyssa and quickly cut her free. They turned to leave and one of the soldiers rose and shot catching Alfred right above the kidney.

"No!" Nyssa screamed as she took the gun from Alfred and turned on the Nazis standing there. With amazing accuracy she shot the six soldiers.

Carefully she helped her wounded love out of the Cathedral and toward the waiting transport the soldiers had brought. The children looked at her and she motioned toward the truck. Nyssa began digging the bullet out and watched as Alfred began to slip away. She looked at the road before her. One direction promised freedom for the children, for herself, and certain death for Alfred. The other had the possibility of freedom for the children, herself, but it did hold the promise of Alfred's survival. Realizing that he would live she turned truck and headed out of the city and toward one of the hidden rebel outposts.

(August 26, 1943 – Abandoned Farm – Hidden Rebel base)

Nyssa looked at Klaus as the Jewish-born doctor checked Alfred and shook his head.

"I don't understand it. The shape he came in yesterday this man should have been dead. There is no way even, with the transfusion that you gave him, that he could be alive now. Instead he's recovering, and the wound is healing. I barely have to change the packing on it," Klaus said as he studied Nyssa.

"It's a gift passed down from my mother. Is he awake?" she asked.

"He's more than awake," Alfred said as he stood in the doorway.

Nyssa smiled brightly as she caught Alfred in a fierce and passionate kiss. "Don't ever scare me like that," she said softly as she held him.

He grinned and nodded before he looked at Klaus. "Thank you." Alfred said.

"No. Please don't thank me," Klaus said before he headed outside.

(Present – Batcave)

Bruce watched as Alfred's normally stoic and reserved expression softened. The elder man brushed away a tear before he looked back at his surrogate son.

"Shortly after the farm was attacked and most of the rebels was killed. I managed to escape with Nyssa, and we learned that Klaus had sold out the rebel base for the promise that he would be deported to Switzerland. Of course the Nazis lied to him and he was executed shortly after they took the farm. Nyssa and I made it out of Germany and we came into contact with the American forces lead by Sergeant Frank Roc. With us were half of the children that we had saved, the other half had been caught by the Nazis. Sergeant Roc had Corporal Horace Eustace Canfield take us to the British forces. Corporal Canfield, or Bulldozer as his men seemed to like to call him, explained what was going on to the company commander. Once that was done Nyssa and I headed back toward London. When we arrived… We found my family's home destroyed," Alfred took a breath and for a moment it almost looked as if he was staring off in space, "Shortly afterward Nyssa went into labour. The medical facilities available where little better than the bombed homes. Our daughter Julia was born. Nyssa was so happy. We both where. I stepped out for a moment to see about getting extra blankets for the both of them and the room behind me exploded… A bomb dropped. Everything stopped for me. I tried to move on, but… I could never forget. Everything simply went on automatic until Corporal Canfield introduced me to your parents several years later. He had known your grandparents, and actually worked for them in Egypt helping to secure alliances with various heads of state, land owners, and the such so that Wayne Enterprises could transport medical supplies, manufactured goods, and food to these places. When I started to work for your parents it helped. And later after your birth it felt as if I had my child back again," Alfred said before he quieted for a moment and rose.

"Why did you tell me about this Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"Because, I heard Ms. Athena speak of Nyssa, and I believe that once she is recovered she should know what happened to her daughter and her granddaughter," Alfred said as he left.

Diana walked out from where she had stood and looked at Bruce. Her eyes swam with emotions as looked Bruce in the face. "Will he be alright?" Diana asked.

"Alfred's strong. He's always been strong, and from what he said it would explain how he's aged so slowly." Bruce said as he looked toward the direction Alfred walked.

Diana walked toward Bruce and looked at the computer. Bruce had already entered everything Alfred had told him and placed it under the information he had for Athena. She sat down near him and watched as he finished what he was entering and then turned toward her.

"We've covered the basics to Aikido today, so we'll start with a little Jeet Kune Do tomorrow," Bruce said as he started to get up, but Diana's hands stopped him.

He looked at her and watched her eyes searching his face. For a moment nothing happened and then he felt her lips softly touch his own. She pulled back and a soft smile crossed her face.

"It's not a weakness to feel sad for him," she said softly.

"There's nothing that I can do for Alfred. That war, and those tragedies happened long ago. If I could do something for him then I would," Bruce said simply.

"Perhaps Queen Hera may be able to do something for him," Diana said before an alarm began to go off in the cave.

Bruce brought up the screen and watched as what appeared to be boom tubes opening over Metropolis, Gotham, and Central City. Bruce didn't waste a moment as he contacted the league and then soon contacted Nightwing and Powergirl, Batgirl, and Robin. Diana followed him as they left. The moment they arrived where the boom tube was open they saw the destruction around them.

"Hello traitor. I'm going to take your head back with me," Lashina growled as she spotted Diana.

"I am not the person I was," Diana spat at the fury.

"Is it the human you're with? Perhaps I should break him apart and see what is so special that made you leave," Lashia said as she neared Bruce.

Unknown to the fury Bruce had already smeared explosive gel to the knuckles of his gauntlet. He struck Lashina and the gel ignited and launched the fury backwards into a wall. He turned when the sound of foot soldiers neared them, but suddenly two rays of heat vision cut their advancement short.

"Looks like you needed help," Galatea said as she hovered over Bruce.

"Still not trusting you," Bruce said as he launched a grapple and caught a Parademon flying toward Galatea and brought it to the ground hard.

"That's fine… I feel the same about you as well, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to stand back and do nothing," she said as she helped with the ground troops.

Bruce turned toward Diana to see her fighting with Lashina who had gotten her second wind. The fury was attempting to unsettle Diana, to get her into a rage, but Diana was proving to keep her word about keeping her emotions in check as she fought.

**Nyssa Raatko is also known as Nyssa Al Ghul (thus the reason why Athena said, "Does Nyssa still believe she is the child of that monster?") I've changed her history so that in this she is the child of Athena and Viktor. I'll reveal who Viktor is later on. Thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter ninteen

_**New Gods of Olympus**_

_**Chapter 19**_

(Gotham – The Narrows)

Diana smirked as she kicked Lashina into the wall of a nearby apartment building. The brick and mortar fell on top of the fury as Diana turned her attention on the rest of the battle. The scene was of what had happened shortly before, but something had changed. It was as if the new gods had something more powerful backing them up. The sound of something flying at her caught her attention and Diana turned in time to see a large chunk of asphalt as it hit her and slammed her into a building. She pushed the piece of payment off of her to see Mad Harriet smirking in a possessive and predatory way.

"Diana, I believe we have some unfinished business," she said as he walked toward her.

"I don't think so!" Diana exclaimed as she struck Harriet, driving her back and causing her to strike against a wall.

The fight between the Fury and the Amazon didn't go unnoticed by the Dark Knight; however, at the moment he was caught in a fight between several foot soldiers and a Fury himself.

"So you're the human are you? The one who managed to 'save' Diana the Bloodthirsty? Perhaps I should gut you and see what she finds so appealing," Bernadeth said as she neared him holding a long thin sword that looked as if it was intricately woven together.

The first slash of the sword missed Bruce, but the second managed to hit his gauntlet. In seconds Bruce threw the gauntlet on the ground and watched as it smoked and began to burn from the inside out.

"And such will happen to you human," Bernadeth said as she circled Bruce.

Before the Fury could close in any closer on him Bruce pulled out the Bat-Claw and fired it, knowing that it would miss Bernadeth. The fury laughed at him as the claw sailed harmlessly behind her.

"Fool! You missed me!" she exclaimed.

Bruce smirked as the Bat-Claw hit the side of an apartment building that had been destroyed during the previous battle that had happened in the area. He pulled hard on the cord and the sound of the brick straining got the attention of the fury. She turned as the wall began to fall over and let out a screech of terror as the wall hit her.

Bruce turned as he heard Dick yell out a few yards from where he was. "TEA, NO!" Dick yelled as Galatea fell to the ground.

He ran toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her back out of the fight and toward an empty building. The moment he reached safety he looked at the damage that was done. She was bleeding heavily from a stab wound located above her left kidney.

"Dick… I… I'm scared," she said softly as he held her.

"Don't be," he said, more confidently than he felt. He activated the microcomputer in his suit and let the mask scan her body. He found traces of Kryptonite in her system. He looked at the wound and saw a small chip off of the end of a dagger made from the material that was so deadly to her.

"I'm going to get it out, baby, just hang on," he said as he pulled a small pair of forceps out of his utility belt. "This is going to hurt."

Gently – though she still stiffened in pain – he began to dig the foreign object out of her and once it was clear he contacted the watchtower for an immediate teleportation straight to the med unit.

"I'll be there in a little bit," he said as he held her hand while she disappeared.

Standing up Dick walked outside and looked at the being who had stabbed her. Unlike the other new gods this one was different. He stood confident, his face looking normal, but his black hollow eyes showed no remorse, no emotion. He smirked at Dick as he held the blade that he had used to stab Galatea in his hand.

"Perhaps you are more sport than your wench," the new god said as he began to circle Dick.

"Everything that happens to her… You're going to get it back ten times," Dick said as he gritted his teeth.

"A bold proclamation human it is too bad that you don't have the power to follow through with it," the new god said as he jumped toward Dick only to see the costumed hero easily side step him.

The new god turned to get a face full of gas from Dick's belt. The new god stumbled forward and waved his hand in front of his face. For a moment nothing happened and then the new god began to shake all over.

"What is it that you're afraid of? I promise you that whatever it is you'll see it now. You'll experience it now," Dick stated as the new god fell to the ground and threw his golden colored hat from his head as he backed away from Dick.

"Lord Darkseid I'm a faithful servent! I, Kanto, have served you willingly!" Kanto screamed as Dick neared him.

Dick pulled a pair of energy charged knuckles that Bruce had given him after the last battle and hit the new god hard knocking him out cold.

"We've got questions we're going to ask you," he said as he tied up the new God.

(Metropolis – Central Park)

Clark watched as the boom tube opened and the lord of Apokolips walked out of it. Before anyone could say a word Clark flew toward the new God and struck him hard knocking Darkseid across the ground and causing a deep trench to form.

"You know, I've come to realize something. I've had to hold back with everyone else on Earth. I've had to hold myself myself so that I don't cross that one line that Batman always talks about. But I don't have to worry about that with _you_, do I?" Clark asked as he hit Darkseid hard again lifting the new god up with the powerful punch.

"No, I don't have to worry because _you_ can take it," Clark said with a smirk as he laid into Darkseid again.

The dark lord of Apokolips laughed as the fight continued and held up a small remote with a single button.

"There is something you haven't considered, Kal-El. Your bastard son," Darkseid said as he held the remote.

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked.

"Did it ever occur to you that I knew Lashina had hid her son in the dungeons, that I knew exactly where he was, and that I placed something in the food she shared with him?" Darkseid said as his thumb began to press on the button.

Before he could press it Clark hit him hard knocking him back and taking the remote from him. He couldn't let Darkseid have it back if it could hurt Jonah. He couldn't let him hurt his and Lois' son. He faced the Dark lord as Darkseid rose to face him.

"I believe Diana was correct in her assessment before. The child is flawed because the father is flawed. You are too easily distracted Kal-El." Darkseid said before Clark groaned from the shock he received from a nearby Parademon.

Darkseid walked toward him and lifted Superman into the air and held him by his neck.

"All of your powers, and you are still a pawn, Kal-El," he said as he threw Clark to the ground hard.

"Too bad he has friends," came the voice of Kyle Rayner.

Darkseid turned to see the Green Lantern as he unleashed the emerald power of the ring on the dark lord. Before Darkseid could defend himself a strong right punch floored the dark lord. He turned to see a woman who looked like Diana, but slightly younger. Slowly Darkseid rose and fought against the oncoming stream of emerald energy as he blocked another punch from the other Amazon. He neared Kyle and his eyes began to glow red. Without warning Darkseid unleashed his omega beams and the power of the ring was barely fighting it back.

"Tell me, Lantern, how much will power do you have? Is it enough to stop your certain death?" Darkseid asked as he held the gaze with Kyle.

"Back off!" Donna shouted as she slammed her fist into Darkseid's jaw causing the dark lord to drop the gaze and the emerald energy to slam into him at full force.

The impact of the energy lifted Darkseid and slammed him back into the now waiting fist of Superman.

"Never again. You will never again threaten me," Clark said as he punched the dark lord hard knocking teeth loose, "or my son." He he struck the dark lord hard in the stomach causing him to bend forward, "Or any of my friends ever again!" Clark shouted as he slammed both fists down on the back of Darkseid's head knocking the new god into the ground.

Suddenly the parademons began to stop fighting and instead they came to Darkseid's aid. They lifted him and Darkseid smirked at Clark.

"You are wrong, Kal-El…" Darkseid said as he held the remote he had took when Superman didn't realize it.

"And now… Your son will pay," he said as he pushed the button.

Faster than Clark had ever flown in his life he headed toward his and Lois' apartment building. He landed on top of it and quickly changed into a Smallville high t-shirt and a pair of jeans before he ran down to their apartment. He opened it to see Lois holding Jonah who was crying in pain.

"Jonah…" Clark said as he neared his son and then had to stop.

He could feel the Kryptonite radiation being emitted from inside of his son.

"Watchtower, three to the medical ward, NOW!" Clark shouted.

The invading forces, which seemed to focus in Gotham, Central City, and Metropolis, began to pull back after Darkseid's defeat. Still the amount of destruction and chaos was staggering. As the heroes that was able helped clean up the destruction they began to notice the trend that was starting.

(Gotham – Narrows)

Despite his warning the gods and goddesses of Olympus had arrived and helped with the battle and clean up of Gotham. When Artemis heard of what transpired in Metropolis she gripped her bow so tightly that it snapped in her hand causing splinters to fall out as she opened her hand and growled openly at the situation. The Dark Lord had managed to escape his fate by using Superman's offspring against him. She looked at Hera as the queen of the gods held a small child that had been harmed. Gently the goddess spoke tenderly to the child and lifted her into her own arms as she walked toward the Batman.

"We can no longer wait," Artemis stated.

Hera looked at her and narrowed her eyes.

"They will suffer more, my queen. They will suffer if we continue to wait for Darkseid to wage war on us. It is time to take the battle to him! It is time that make him pay us back every humiliation, every single wound, every life with his own blood!" Artemis exclaimed as she walked toward Hera.

"And I agree with you, Artemis, but now we must aid those who are harmed and wounded," Hera stated.

"Allow the harmed and wounded to care for themselves!" Artemis shouted.

"They cannot, and you shall know your place," Hera seethed as she stared Artemis down.

The goddess of the hunt backed down and turned toward her reflection in a window. Suddenly what Athena had told her about how the women here hunted for a potential mate began to make some sense. If Hera would not listen to reason, and if she would not wage war on Darkseid at the moment when he was the weakest, then she would do what she had to do to make sure that the heroes here would. She already felt a kinship with the mortal god Superman. It was no lie that she found him attractive, and although she became angry at Hermes for suggesting that she wished for him to steal her virtue the truth was it had crossed her mind.

_Perhaps if I use the mortal women's version of hunting I can convince the mortal god to attack Darkseid while he is weakened, _she thought to herself.

(Medical ward)

Dick stood in a radiation protection suit near Galatea as she lay under a solar energy generator. He watched as the artificial sunlight from the machine worked on healing the beautiful woman near him.

"Dick…" she said softly.

He looked at her and noticed that her eyes was still partly unfocused. "I'm right here," he said as he held her hand.

"Is that what it's like to be you? You know…to be human?" she asked him.

"It's a good part of it," he said softly.

"You're so brave… You face things that can kill you at any time, but you don't hide from it… You face it head on… I'm lucky…" she said as she yawned and closed her eyes.

"Go ahead and rest sweetheart, you've earned it," he said softly.

(The bed near Galatea)

Clark stood as Jonah received the same treatment as Galatea. At the same time the techs was busy hooking up a dialysis machine to filter out the Kryptonite poisoning that Jonah was receiving. Slowly it began to work and Clark could see some color coming back to the boy's face.

"Dad…. Is Mom here?" Jonah said softly.

"I'm right here, baby," Lois said as she softly stroked his head.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Mom… I didn't mean to," he said before she shushed him.

"It's alright, sweetie."

(Batcave – Two hours later)

Bruce looked at the gods and goddesses gathered in the cave. The fact that the cave and the manor were the two safest places for the gods and goddesses was the only reason he had consented to this. He stood and looked at them as they studied their surroundings.

"You've managed to merge your technology with the cave that Gaia provided quite well. There is no place where it disrespects her presence, but at the same time it allows you access to all of these advancements," Hephaestus stated as he studied the various components to the computer.

"I try. All of you are here because as of right now this is the safest place on the planet. The Watchtower has been compromised, and for that reason alone I can't stress how important it is for all of you to be somewhere that is going to be considerably safer," Bruce said as he looked at them.

"We thank you for welcoming your home to us," Hera stated simply.

"My queen… I have a small request," Diana said as she walked near Hera.

The queen of the gods looked at her and nodded. "We have learned of a daughter and a granddaughter that Athena had on Earth. Both, according to our source, who is reliable, died some time ago in a war. We wanted to know if there was a way that they could see Athena and perhaps see the father of the grandchild," Diana said softly.

"I shall inform Hades to release them to this place for a short time. They will not be able to stay, for undoubtedly they have ate of the fruit of the Elysium fields, and thusly are bound to it, but I know that he can release them long enough so that Athena and the father of the grandchild may speak to them." Hera said softly.

Diana smiled and bowed lightly before stepping back.

"It is my understanding that we are allowed access to the home above, and the grounds?" Apollo asked.

"Yes…" Bruce stated.

"Good, it has been a long time since I've had a chance to catch up on my reading. I shall take advantage of our welcome here now," he said as he climbed the stairs and seemed to find the handle to open the grandfather clock with all ease.

Bruce watched as the gods and goddesses left, except for Aphrodite who stopped to talk to Diana for a moment. Diana seemed to blush as Aphrodite whispered something to her and then the blond goddess simply looked back at him and smiled as she climbed the stairs.

"What was that about?" Bruce asked.

"Just something she believed that I should try when I feel ready," Diana said as she took Bruce's hand.


	21. Chapter twenty

_**(AN: This is a Donna chapter for the most part. I felt as if I wasn't really giving Donna very much 'screen' time. Also I want to take this moment to thank my co-author The Lady Isis. Thanks for helping so much with the story.)**_

_**New Gods of Olympus**_

_**Chapter 20**_

(Blüdhaven – Dick and Galatea's Apartment three weeks later)

The large mirror in their bedroom reflected the elongated scar on the left side of Galatea's stomach. She studied the barely there scar and winced a little as she felt it. It was different, foreign, and not something she wanted to experience again. Her eyes fell on Dick who was sleeping peacefully in the bed they had made so much love in the previous night. She walked toward the closet and dug around until she came out with an old Navy t-shirt and Guess denim skirt that went about half way down her thighs. She placed both items on the bed and then found a comfortable sports bra, and pair of hanes panties. Smirking she dressed and walked around toward where Dick was. Gently she kissed his cheek before she walked toward the door and opened it.

As she left their apartment, which was in a building that Dick owned, she studied the small area around them. It was a fairly nice neighborhood considering the city itself. The sounds of vendors standing on the street corners prying for the attention of passers-by made her smile lightly. The absolute truth was that she loved to walk among the people. She enjoyed being part of the crowd, and seeing the world through the eyes that everyone else saw it. She did her work as a 'hero' because she was able, but at times she simply wanted to step back, relieve herself of the powers she had, and just become a normal woman. She thought of her 'sister' Kara and began to dissect the differences between them.

Kara was becoming more of a hero, she was wanting to prove herself in her own right, and while she enjoyed boys, and the visions they shared showed how much she enjoyed boys, Kara didn't really seem like she wanted to settle down any time soon. Galatea then began to look at her own life. She was in her first serious relationship with a man who loved her. She wanted to prove that she could be trusted, but she cared less about proving herself as a hero, and she wanted to settle down. God help her she wanted to take the next step.

She stopped as she watched a woman speaking to another woman. She listened in for a moment and realized that the two women was close to her own age, or at least her assumed age, and that one of them had just recently gotten married, plus to top it off she found out a day or so ago that she was pregnant. Galatea smiled a small sad smile and continued to walk down the street for a ways. Even though she had doubts about her relationship with Dick, and she didn't doubt in any way, shape, or form that they would marry eventually, she didn't know if she could give them children. Her hands touched her toned stomach and the question came to her if Dick's seed could get through one of her eggs.

_Maybe it's just a sweet dream. Something I want, but not something that I'm ever going to have. _She thought as she turned the corner and looked a raven haired beauty standing in front of an orphanage doing some kind of charity work. She studied the woman for a moment before she realized that it was Donna. Donna seemed to notice her and smiled. After a few minutes of shaking hands, being polite, and posing for a few pictures she managed to get away before she made her way toward Galatea.

"Tea it's good to see you." Donna said as she engulfed Galatea into a hug.

"It's good to see you too Princess. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came here to help with the funding problems of the orphanages. I know what it's like not to know your parents, and I wanted to tell these little ones that they can go on to do great things." Donna said as she smiled at her friend.

"Do you have time get a cup of coffee?" Galatea asked.

"I always have time for a friend. Do you know of a good place?" Donna asked.

"Sure, right up the street is a nice place. It's the sister store to Rollin's Coffee shop in Gotham." Galatea said as they entered the small shop.

"The Iguana Cafe? It doesn't sound too appealing." Donna said as they took a seat on a couple of nearby rustic looking chairs.

"It's a lot better than it sounds." Galatea stated as she watched their waitress come over.

"Welcome to Rollin's Iguana Cafe. My name is Amber. How may I serve you today?" The waitress asked.

"I'd like a double espresso, a half turtle sandwich, and a slice of your heavenly oreo cheese cake." Galatea said.

"Of course. And for you miss?" The waitress asked.

"I'd like an iced mocha, and what salads do you have?" Donna asked.

"Well, we have a large variety, but most people seem to enjoy our southwestern black bean salad with grilled chicken." Amber stated.

"I believe that I'll take that please, and if you don't mind I would love a piece of pecan pie if you carry it." Donna stated.

"We carry the best in the tri-state area." the waitress commented before she turned and left.

"How are you enjoying everything?" Galatea asked as she looked at her friend.

"It's not bad really. I've come to accept that men can be good friends. Actually, Green Lantern has been helping me with my personal mission of promoting the Amazon way of life as well as training with me." Donna said as she took the cup of Iced Mocha when it came out and drink a little of it.

"I assume you're talking about Kyle and not John." Galatea stated as she took a sip of her double espresso.

"Naturally. Although I have to admit that I'm a little disheartened that Kyle has to leave again. John will be returning along with his wife Shayera within a month." Donna said a slight frown appeared on her lips.

"Not developing anything toward one of the corps are you?" Galatea asked.

"No! He's just a good friend. I find it sad that he's going to be gone for several months." Donna stated.

"Of course. So how about your sister? How is she handling things?" Galatea asked.

"Diana's... When she's not practicing she's spending time with Batman. I see her fairly often, but not as often as I would like to see her." Donna stated simply.

"Don't take offense to it. She's just found someone who has went through something similar to what she has. They have a connection and it seems like they are moving on it. From what I know and what I've heard... It's good for the both of them." Galatea stated.

"Perhaps, but I would like to get to know my sister better. I grew up hearing stories about her, about mother, and in some ways she was more of a legend to me than a real person. I was just so overjoyed to finally find her. I just really hope that my chance to get to know the girl that Phillipus told me about doesn't slip through my fingers." Donna said as she sighed.

"So go see her. Have her make time for you. Believe me you wouldn't be the first sister to demand a little alone time with her sibling. Besides maybe the two of you can do a little retail therapy. I know from personal experience how well doing a little controlled shopping can relax, and at the same time it bring a couple of friends together closer. Well... unless you're both looking at the same killer dress that's been marked down." Galatea smirked as her sandwich finally came out.

The two of them ate in silence for a moment before Galatea noticed the far too charming, and far to tantalized sounds coming from Donna as she ate her salad.

"Oh by Lady Isis I've never tasted anything so delicious before." Donna practically squealed as she took another bite of the perfectly grilled chicken laying on top of fresh spinich greens, surrounded by black beans, with chopped carrots, bits of romaine lettuce, chopped roma tomatoes, and fresh burpless cucumbers, and bits of perfectly cooked corn.

The amazon continued to practically make love to her salad as she ate it. Finally she finished and she looked at the piece of pecan pie sitting before her with wonder. Her fork took a small piece of it and she took a bite before similar pleasured moans escaped her.

Galatea smirked slightly as she ate her own sandwich and piece of oreo cheese cake. A few minutes later Donna looked at her plate with a longing glance.

"That was simply the best that I've ever had before... I don't think that I've ever ate anything that... decadent before." Donna said.

"Like I said... This place is a lot better than it sounds. Thanks for having a bite and drinking something with me." Galatea said as she paid the bill and the two friends stood and began to walk outside.

"I forgot to ask, but how are things between you and Nightwing?" Donna asked as she looked at friend.

"Actually their good. I mean everything actually really good between us, and I love him. God I love him, but everything is more or less good." Galatea said as a hint of sadness came into her voice.

"What troubles you?" Donna asked as she walked with Galatea for a little while.

"I... I would like a normal life. I know it might not make much sense, but I really would like one. I know that I can have a normal life with... him, but I don't like the idea of not being able to do some of the normal things. I want to be able to have children someday, and I want to be able to grow old with him. He's open me up to this entire new world that I just absolutely love. Before I was little more than a tool, a weapon created for destruction, but he saved me. He came in and showed me that I could be more, and I've been following that example, but to me... being more isn't about being a hero, or have these powers. To me being more means doing everything that I was never meant to be able to do." She said

"Maybe we can contact the gods. They might be able to help you with your desire." Donna said.

"That's not a bad idea... No, I should wait. I need to make sure that what happens between Apokolips and Earth is finished before I try it. I don't want to be unable to help if I'm needed." Galatea said as she walked with Donna.

The two friends walked down the street in comfortable silence for a few moments until Donna turned toward Galatea.

"There may be a happy medium for you. It could be possible that Hephaestus might know of a way to aid you and Dick in conceiving if that is what you want to do." Donna said.

The thought of carrying a child, of becoming a mother, and being that much closer to a normal life seemed so wonderful, and so close. She looked at Donna and could see no malice in her friend's eyes. There was only the desire to help. Galatea nodded and the two of them stopped and Donna touched her communicator.

"Diana, are you available?" Donna asked.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" Diana asked.

"Di, this is Donna. We need to speak to Hephaestus and we wondered where he might be." Donna said.

"Stay there for a moment and I'll teleport you to where we are." Diana said.

A few seconds later and the sound of chirping birds surrounded the two and within a flash they were gone. Galatea looked around to see the darkness of the Batcave. She had been here twice before, and both times it was expressed that she wasn't welcomed. She heard the echoing sound of footsteps and looked to see Diana walking toward them. The first princess of the Amazons smiled politely and looked toward her sister before engulfing Donna into a hug.

"I've called Hephaestus, and he will be here in a moment, but it is good to see you sister." Diana said.

"It is likewise the same for me Diana." Donna said.

A few moments later a large, scarred, muscular man descended the steps into the Batcave. He walked toward them holding his hammer before dropping it on the floor of the cave.

"What is needed of me Diana?" Hephaestus asked.

"Lord Hephaestus, my friend Galatea would like to become with child from her chosen mate. She wishes to know if there is a way for this to happen since she is different from him." Donna said.

Hephaestus rubbed his chin for a moment and smiled.

"While I am sure I could create something that would make it possible I believe I can speak to one who should be able to grant the ability itself. Wait for a moment." He said as he turned and walked back up the steps.

A few moments later Hephaestus returned with Hera and Aphrodite. The two goddesses looked at him and then at the two women.

"Donna, what has Hephaestus summoned us to the cave for?" Aphrodite asked.

Donna then explained to the two goddesses the desire Galatea had of conceiving children with Dick. She expressed their love for one another. Once she was finished both goddesses faces had softened and they looked at Galatea. Aphrodite walked toward her and placed her hands on Galatea's arms for a moment.

"I can sense the love inside of you. It is powerful, more powerful than the hate which was created. While I can do nothing for the fertility itself I will aid in any way possible." Aphrodite said.

Hera walked toward her and knelt down. She touched low on Galatea's stomach. Her had rested above Galatea's woman, and soon after a warm feeling flooded through her. The feeling was joyful, but at the same time it was also a bit frightening. Hera stopped after a moment and smiled at Galatea, "It is done. Go to him and have my blessings."

Galatea turned toward Donna and smiled. A blue light engulfed the kryptonian and seconds later she disappeared. Donna looked at the three gods and goddesses and knelt before them.

"Thank you." Donna said.

"We thank you as well Princess. It was a pleasure to grant such an innocent request." Hera said.


	22. Chapter twenty  one

_**(AN: This is a Donna chapter for the most part. I felt as if I wasn't really giving Donna very much 'screen' time.)**_

_**New Gods of Olympus**_

_**Chapter 21**_

(Watchtower – Training Room – One week after Galatea and Donna's visit)

The sound of swords clashing could be heard in the metal room. Each strike caused a bluish spark to erupt from the colliding swords. Donna looked at the girl she was training. She had the powers of the gods, thanks to the vial, but she lacked the discipline to fully use her new-found strength.

"Cassie, you can do far better than this," Donna said as she shoved the girl against the wall.

"I haven't trained at fencing all of my life! God, I'm a normal teenage girl for Christ's Sake!" Cassandra Sandsmark exclaimed has she looked at Donna.

"You are not a normal teenager, Cassie, you are an Amazon. The blood of the gods flows through your veins, and I am going to make sure that you are prepared for battle," Donna said.

As Donna circled Cassandra she thought back to how Cassandra came to be a new Amazon.

(Metropolis – During the invasion)

The sound of a child screaming in agony drew Donna's attention. The war had bled over onto the Earth, and Darkseid was no longer interested in taking slaves. Donna looked to see a young blonde girl lying over the body of an auburn-haired woman. As Donna neared her she could see the girl was hurt, bleeding, and appeared to be in so much pain, but she refused to leave the woman, to leave her mother.

"No! Mom, come on wake up!" the girl cried.

"Sister, it will be alright," Donna said as she neared her.

"Mom tried to protect me… The last thing I told her was how much I hated her, but she tried to save me. Why was she so stupid? She could have gotten out of here!" the girl screamed.

"Believe me, sister, I understand, but this place is dangerous, you must come with me," Donna said.

"I can't…" the girl said as she motioned toward her legs.

Donna looked down and noticed the awkward way they were bent. She looked at the girl and pulled out a vial of liquid. "Do you want justice?" Donna asked.

"Yes! I want to make sure that none of those bastards can do this to anyone ever again!" she shouted.

"Then drink, sister," Donna said as she offered the vial to her.

The girl took the vial and drank. Instantly she screamed as she dropped the now empty glass vial. Donna watched as the girl's legs began to straighten, heal, and then the girl herself seemed to become stronger. The girl stood up and no sooner had she done so than a parademon rushed toward them. The girl grabbed a nearby tree and ripped it from the ground. She then slammed the tree into the parademon sending it flying back.

"What is your name, sister?" Donna asked.

"I'm Cassie, Cassie Sandsmark," Cassie answered before she screamed in surprise as she lifted off of the ground.

"Oh my God I'm floating!" she said before she fell on her ass. "Ouch…" she said as she stood and rubbed her butt lightly.

The two of them looked toward the battle taking place. Donna lifted into the air and looked back to see Cassie following her. The moment they landed Cassie instantly got into a fight with several parademons knocking them back, for the most part knocking them out.

"Who's the kid?" Kyle asked as he fought alongside Barda to keep Stompa and Mad Harriet back.

"Hopefully once this is over she will be another Amazon," Donna said before she launched into several of the foot soldiers.

Throughout the invasion Cassie seemed to handle the parademons and the foot soldiers by using her strength and nothing else. Donna watched her knowing that the girl needed to learn how to fight and not just rely on the gifts the gods and goddesses had given her.

(Present time – Watchtower – Training Room)

Cassie groaned as she picked herself up. Even partially distracted, Donna had proven to be a better tactician than she was. Add that to the fact that if Donna had been using lethal force Cassie would have been split in half over an hour ago. Cassie took her lessons to this point and backed away from Donna. Donna smiled for a moment. She watched as Cassie studied her movements and believed that finally the girl was learning. She purposely let her guard drop for a second and Cassie thrust forward in a swift movement.

The thrust was based completely on power. There was no attempt of faking, fooling, or even misdirecting. Instead it was meant to be an attack which would be the trade mark of a fool. Then again, perhaps she was not learning after all. Donna blocked easily and kicked Cassie into the wall. She stood over the blond girl and shook her head. Slowly, she knelt down near Cassie's ear and whispered, "Cassandra, when I was your age I had already learned sword play, and I was able to hold my own against three trained guards. I was still unable to beat Phillipus, but that is to be expected since she was, and perhaps still is, the best swordswoman in Bana-Mighdall."

"I give up! I'm not like you! I had a life for Christ's sake! I'm a fifteen year old girl! I liked going to the movies with boys, kissing, making out, skipping class, and getting into trouble! I'm not into violence! For fuck's sake I pro-gun control!" Cassie shouted in Donna's face.

"If you keep that attitude then you will never be anything more. You'll always be weak. You'll always fall victim and want someone else to save you. An Amazon is not a damsel in distress!" Donna exclaimed finally losing her patience with the young girl.

"So is training over?" Cassie asked.

"No, Cassandra, training is not over. I wanted to give you a chance to hold on to the world you know. I thought that if you could still live among those whom you've known and those you've heard about that perhaps it would be enough to motivate you. Instead… Instead I find myself realizing that is not the case. We are going to continue training, but you are not allowed to go anywhere on Earth except where I instruct, and when we go back to Earth we are going to Bana-Mighdall. Perhaps Phillipus can help train you as well, and I believe that she will not be as easy going as I am," Donna said before she walked toward the control panel and accessed it.

Suddenly the room changed and it was no longer a metal box. The room became a stone floor, a desert scene, and around them was nothing but sand. Donna watched as Cassandra eyed their new world carefully. Donna then stepped back and exited the room leaving her student alone with a training bot she had already asked to be programmed to act like Phillipus. Moments later a dark skinned woman stepped toward Cassie. She eyed her taking in every sight of the girl and without warning she thrust her sword forward.

Cassie blocked on impulse, and soon the dark skinned beauty began her assault. It was wrong to put Cassie up against someone of Phillipus' training and skill, Donna knew it was. But the girl had finally gotten on her last nerve and it was all she could do to keep from wanting to discipline her. It surprised Donna that the girl was so, so _spoiled_. It seemed odd that someone would willingly allow their child to become like that, and it was taxing to say the least. She watched as the bot silently fought Cassie and each time the girl tried to use just her strength it reversed it on her. She waited for another thirty minutes and then ended the training. Donna walked toward the door and opened it. She watched as Cassie walked toward her. She was sweaty, her clothes where torn and cut, and there was a few places where she was barely bleeding.

"What the hell was that for?" Cassie exclaimed.

"That is a taste of the training you will receive from now on. Get some sleep, little sister, because tomorrow is the beginning of your new level of training," Donna answered with a smirk.

She walked off, knowing that Cassie was standing there completely surprised that she would do this to her, but it let the girl know where she stood, and what to expect. Donna listened and was surprised to hear footsteps coming up from behind her. She turned to see Cassie standing there looking at her as if she had grown another head. The girl looked uncertain for a moment and then suddenly it seemed as if she found her resolve.

"You can't make me do it," Cassie said smugly.

"Oh? And why can't I?" Donna asked.

"I'm not your kid. You didn't squeeze me out, so you don't have any say," Cassie said as she began to walk off leaving behind her the air of superiority.

Donna stood almost stunned for a moment. She had never used that excuse with Phillipus. Although Phillipus was not her birth mother she had raised her. This girl was different, she was raised with different values, but at the same time there had be some similarities. There had to be a common ground that said, "Don't say things just to hurt someone's feelings." She shook her head and wondered why she was trying. A moment later she heard footsteps, much softer than before, approaching her; Cassandra coming back. Donna wasn't crying, but her face revealed the pain she felt at the words.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I really didn't mean that Donna. You've been really good to me, and I just threw it all back into your face. I know that you want to train me, but I just don't get it. I don't understand it at all and it's frustrating," Cassie said.

"I thank you for your apology, but you are correct. I am not your mother. I will never be your mother. I had hoped to be your friend, and perhaps we still will be, but for the moment I believe that I would like to be alone," Donna said as she walked past her.

(Wayne Manor – Two hours later)

Donna stood in the large main hall which Alfred had shown her to while he went to get Diana for her. She didn't understand why Diana was staying more and more on Earth, and at the house of a man, than she was on the Watchtower. She could hear her sister nearby and instead of waiting for the mortal to find her she walked toward the sound of her sister's musical and gentle laughing. She pressed against the door gently and it opened easily. She looked to see Diana in the arms of a mortal man. She was leaning against his chest laughing easily and looking the mortal's face. Donna stood taking in the sight of this and felt her blood boil. Her hand gripped the handle of the door so tightly that it twisted into junk.

"Donna, what's wrong?" Diana asked as she walked toward her.

"What is this Diana?" Donna exclaimed.

Bruce looked toward her and cocked an eyebrow. Donna looked at the mortal and felt as if she wanted to tear the confident, smug, and all too sure of himself look from his face. Instead Diana rose and walked toward her sister.

"Bruce, I would like a few minutes to talk to my sister alone," Diana said.

"Very well 'Princess'," Bruce said as he rose.

Donna looked unbelievingly at him. The voice was the same, and that was the same name Batman used with Diana. She watched as he left and then turned back toward her sister with a questioning glance.

"Yes sister, he is the Batman," She said as she motioned toward a large and comfortable looking leather couch. The both took a seat.

Donna looked at her sister uncertain of the situation she was seeing before her. She had never seen an Amazon consort in such a way with a man. She began to say something to Diana, but her sister caught her by surprise with a gentle hug before she released her.

"Donna, I believe that there was something else bothering you. Would you like to talk about it?" Diana asked.

Donna looked at her sister and decided to hold the questions as to what Diana was doing with Batman. Instead she sighed and thought about what Cassandra had said.

"It's something Cassandra said to me. I know that she was just lashing out because of the frustration of the training. Still it hurt," Donna admitted to her sister.

"What did she say?" Diana asked.

"She said I wasn't her mother. I didn't give birth to her and for that reason alone I had no say over what she did," Donna answered.

Diana nodded and looked at her younger sister. She could see more than the hurt there. There was something else that hid itself far back in the recess of her mind. She ventured a guess at what it could be, but decided to say nothing about it for the moment. After all, if Donna was indeed falling in love it would be wrong to make her feel uneasy about it. It would be wrong because love was one of the most glorious feelings in the world.

"Why have you chosen to stay here, and why where you acting like that?" Donna asked.

Diana smiled and placed her hand upon her sister's. "I stay because I found something that I didn't realize I was missing," she said softly.

Donna looked questioning at her and Diana realized she would have to explain.

"I'm in love. There is no other reason for my absence from my living quarters on the Watchtower. I am in love, and that love is returned completely," Diana said.

"The love is returned by Batman? We are talking about the one mortal who seems to be blessed with Athena's wisdom, right?" Donna asked.

"Have you not felt a kinship, a feeling of love before?" Diana asked.

"Umm…." Donna said as she adverted her eyes.

"The green lantern, Kyle Rayner right?" Diana asked.

Donna nodded, unable to look her sister in the face.

"Love is not a weakness, sister. It is something to experienced, rejoiced, and shared," Diana said softly.

"It goes against all I've been taught. Phillipus and Antiope have taught me about the evils of men for ages. I know that you were taught the same, Diana. It's strange to find that some men are not evil. It's odd to know that some are actually kind, good, honest, and worthy of not only friendship, but love. I find myself at odds at times," Donna admitted.

Diana nodded and then smiled. "It was strange for me as well, but it feels right," Diana said as a smile flittered across her face.

Donna could see the chance in Diana. She no longer hated the world. She was still the confident woman she had come to know, but she was no longer a ball of rage. Love had done something for her. It had reached her, brought her out of the abyss, and made her new. If there was no other reason to respect Batman, then this in itself was a good enough reason.

"Donna, I was going to help with the cleanup of the Narrows. Would you like to help?" Diana asked.

Donna nodded and followed her sister.

(Twenty minutes later, Gotham City, The Narrows)

Donna looked at the devastation and her heart went out to the families living here. Entire buildings had toppled trapping and killing hundreds. Batman had already went to work attempting to find those lost inside, and to the surprise of most of the Justice League he was allowing help from the metas he trusted. Donna watched as Lady Hera helped with the wounded children. The Queen of the gods was looking after their wounds, telling them stories, and keeping them entertained. Along beside her Persephone was also aiding the children. It seemed as if the Queen of the Underworld was a natural mother herself.


	23. Chapter twenty two

_**(AN: Getting back to Bruce and Diana, and throwing in a little Kent family drama (thanks Artemis!))**_

_**New Gods of Olympus**_

_**Chapter 22**_

(Gotham – Narrows – two days after the gods helped with the clean up)

Diana looked at the last building being repaired. The concrete monstrosity called _Gotham__Greens_was already dubbed to be hell on Earth, but after the fight between Darkseid's forces and the protectors of Gotham, the building – which was the most easily recognized building in the Narrows – had almost completely been destroyed. The Wayne Foundation had donated the funds, materials, and hired the labor to rebuild the apartment complex. Which only seemed to endear Bruce more to Diana, but unfortunately Bruce wasn't able to help the former tenants who lived in the building believe that they would be able to move back in at the same rate of rent as before. That was where she and Donna were helping. She looked at the mixed group of people before her and smiled gently.

"No one will be displaced. Everyone who lived in the Gotham Greens Apartments will be allowed to live in the new building at the same rate of rent has before," Diana said.

"Yeah, well we've been bullshitted before. I mean we've had Mayor Hill himself promise us that these buildings were going to get fixed years ago, and instead he sat on his fat ass and didn't do shit!" someone shouted from the back.

"Mr. Wayne has promised that not only will the apartments be repaired, but that they will also be updated. He has also swore that no one will be forced to relocate somewhere else," Donna chimed in.

"So we're supposed to take the word of a billionaire playboy who can't keep it in his pants for more than two seconds? Yeah right. Maybe if I was one of those bimbos he has on his arm I could believe it, lady, but I'm a single mother. I've been burned before, and I don't want my kids to go through that like I have," a young, dark-skinned woman said near the front.

"It's not just a promise. Mr. Wayne has signed a promissory note and filed it with the courthouse," Diana said, attempting to keep her tone friendly.

"Sure, and in two days when he needs the Klopman diamond in order to get a little booty from some tramp, that note is going to mysteriously disappear!" someone shouted. The entire group seemed to agree and laugh at the same time.

Donna turned toward her sister and watched as Diana closed her eyes and breathed evenly. It had to be hard for her sister to be with Bruce, with Batman, and know that his public identity was one often met with ridicule and distaste. She had believed that perhaps he was truly like that – especially after catching he and her sister in a state of orgasmic bliss – until she saw how compassionate he truly was. Bruce, the real Bruce, was very different than his public image. Oh he was Batman to be sure, but there were layers of the Bat that didn't show up at League meetings. There was a passion that didn't reveal itself when he donned the suit. Still, in order to keep the public from finding out who he actually was, Bruce had to act a polar opposite to his true self. Instead of being someone who was firm in what he believed, his identity was that of someone who was flippant, a dullard, a man-child and coward. Instead of someone intelligent, brave, and every bit a warrior. She understood why he had to be this, but it hurt her to watch her sister take each verbal stab and attempt to keep her composure.

"He will not do that," Diana said.

The tone she used wasn't annoyed, but it was very firm. That tone did something their friendliness didn't do. It actually reached the hundreds there before them. They quieted down as she looked at them.

"Bruce Wayne may be many things, but he has never been a lair. He has sworn to you, to all of you that he will not make this into something else, and that he will return your home to you. I have faith in his promise, and I urge all of you to do the same," Diana said.

It was slow, but a murmur began to flow through the crowd. Finally one of the older men in the crowd looked toward the two Amazon Princesses and nodded. "All right, we'll take faith in his promise for now, but what do we do? Where do we go while he is building our homes back up?" he asked.

"I believe that I can take that question," came a baritone voice from behind the two Amazon Princesses.

Bruce walked out and looked at the group staring back at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I know this has upset many of you, but the city has given the Wayne Foundation permission to set up temporary lodging for each and every one of the tenants uprooted by the recent events in Gotham Park. I promise you that the lodging is far better than the lodging which the city sat up for the refugees of Hurricane Katrina in 2005," Bruce said.

The group of people began to murmur again. What Bruce had said wasn't a joke in any means. He really did do better than the local government or FEMA did during Hurricane Katrina. When the hurricane had hit, those refugees sent to Gotham had to settle into Gotham Park with Government Issue tents. It wasn't comfortable for them at all, and it also stretched the Gotham Police force even thinner because of the violence that erupted in the temporary community. Finally the group seemed to acknowledge that Bruce was telling the truth and resided themselves to being lead to the Park. Once there they were amazed to see an extensive amount of trailers. None of them were camping trailers, but instead each and every one of them were full sized mobile homes.

"The Gotham Police are going to be assigning housing. Each house has already been stocked with groceries, laundry soap; all of the essentials. While I know this is not, by any stretch of the imagination, a viable substitute for your homes, I do hope that it lessens the burden. Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you and have a pleasant evening," Bruce said as he stepped down, and Detective Harvey Bullock stepped up to the mike.

"Alright, you all heard Mr. Wayne get in line and get your assigned housing," he said as Bruce walked toward Diana.

"Hera, how can you stand what they say about you?" Diana asked.

"If I want to protect those I care for then I have to let them think that of me. Tell me Diana, if you met my secret identity first would have you believed me to be the Batman?" Bruce asked.

"No. I would have believed you to be a selfish, uncertain, spoiled, but compassionate man. I understand why you do it, but I just don't see how you can stand it. Does it not gnaw at you? Does it not bother you knowing what they think?" she asked.

"Not really. It doesn't bother me because, Princess, I know that who I am is different than who they perceive me to be," he answered.

Diana looked at him and shook her head. He was obviously proud, but he didn't have to allow others to acknowledge it. He was strange, but it was part of what made her attracted to him.

Donna watched the two of them walk together and stood uncertain. She was coming to respect her sister's decision, but it was still… odd. It was odd, because it seemed to indicate that men could be loved and return that love. She stood back and watched them and shook her head. She contacted the watchtower and teleported aboard.

(Metropolis – Lois and Clark's Apartment)

Jonah smiled as he bit into the piece of fresh lasagna Lois had prepared. She watched as her _son_ seemed to enjoy everything she fixed. She had no idea of what they fed him on Apokolips, but with him eating as much as he did she believed whatever they fed him had to be restricted.

"Thanks, Mom. Do I need to work on my school lessons now?" he asked.

"Yes, but afterward you can watch a little television or play a video game. Jonah, have you seen your father?" Lois asked.

"No, Dad hasn't been home all day," Jonah said as he walked toward the coffee table and knelt down by it, to finish his math homework.

Lois tilted her head and wondered where Clark could be.

(Metropolis – Finical District – Metropolis First State Bank)

Clark looked at the armed robbers as they moved toward their getaway vehicle. He shook his head and dove down in front of them. He waited for them to do what they normally did and attempt to run him over. Instead this group seemed smarter and actually put their getaway car in reverse. He smirked at their intelligence and moved in to stop them. He neared them when their front tire suddenly exploded and the car flipped twice before it landed still. One of the robbers stepped out with a gun which was suddenly knocked from his hands by a well-placed arrow. Clark looked to see if it was Green Arrow, but instead he saw Artemis standing there. The goddess of the hunt walked toward the criminal and slammed the end of her bow into his crotch.

Clark watched as the man fell to the ground screaming in pain. Artemis kicked him lightly and smirked at job she had done.

"I can see why the Batman does this. Hunting criminals is more fun than hunting game," she said as she looked at Clark.

"Yeah… What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see you," she answered as she walked seductively toward him.

Clark was a happily married man, but he was still a living, breathing, and sexually active heterosexual man. He couldn't help but notice the toned body of the goddess walking toward him. Her stomach sported toned abs which were lightly bronzed from being in the sun, her brown hair was pulled into a tight pony tail leaving only a single slight curl near her right eye. His eyes took in her figure. Her hips were a little narrow, but still very feminine, and her breasts seemed to be little more than handfuls. All in all Clark was checking the goddess out and knew that he had to stop. He began to back up slightly.

"Is something wrong wi-" he began before she silenced him with a deep kiss.

Thousands of images went through his mind, and while the thought of bedding the goddess was one of them, the brightest and clearest image was of Lois. He backed away from Artemis and looked at her in shock.

"I can't do this. I'm married, happily married," he said.

"Zeus was happily married and it did not stop him. Tell me Superman, are you not above the mortal you have taken for a wife? Is she not a lesser creature?" Artemis asked.

Clark shook his head. Artemis was wrong and he knew it. Lois wasn't lesser in any way to him. Granted she wasn't nearly as strong physically as him, but in intelligence, compassion, and every other way she was his equal.

"No, no she's not," he answered softly before he turned around.

"Do you not wonder what it would be like? Do you not question what it would be like to let yourself go in the throes of passion?" she asked as she neared him.


	24. Chapter twenty  three

_**(AN: I would like to say a few things. First I'm going to engage in a little shameless plugging of my new book Risen: Book one of The 'Greg the Zombie Journals'. The book is available on Amazon and here are the URL's for it. The Kindle version is at http:/ www. amazon. com/ Risen- Book - Zombie- Journals-ebook /dp/ B006LUIIZW/ ref=sr_1_1 ?ie= UTF8&qid= 1325634728&sr= 8-1, and the Paperback is at http: /www. amazon. com /Risen- Greg-Zombie- Journals-1 /dp/ 0615583814/ ref= sr_1_2 ? ie= UTF8 &qid =1325634728 &s r=8-2. It is also available on as well as other countries. If anyone wants to take a chance to look at please go ahead. The kindle version does have a sample. Now secondly, but not less important I want to thank The Lady Isis for helping to co-author this. For those who have continued to read we're getting back to the action with this chapter. Also, this story is nearing the end of its run. I believe it will be this chapter, the next one, and then finally the Epilogue. For those who have followed since the first page thank you. New comers I want to thank you too, and to everyone who has reviewed, added the story to favorites, alert, and me to favorites and alert a very special and wonderful thank you.)**_

_**New Gods of Olympus**_

_**Chapter 23**_

(Apokolips – The Dark Palace – Dungeons – twenty-four hours after Artemis' offer to Clark)

Lashina looked around herself for a few moments. The dungeons themselves weren't inviting, but it was one of the few places the normal torments of Apokolips didn't follow. No, the dungeons were set only to torment those who opposed Darkseid. She had placed Jonah in the dungeons originally because of the fact he wouldn't be tortured unless the order came from Darkseid himself. She walked through the ancient halls of the dungeons and made little noise. Finally she found herself near the place where she had left Jonah so long ago.

"Jonah, my son come out to me," she said softly.

For several moments nothing happened. She began to fear the worst at first until she saw the golden haired figure of Amazing Grace. The fury who was in charge of keeping the moral of the lowlies broken stepped near her.

"Lashina, I am surprised to see you here. I didn't think that you enjoyed the quiet solitude of my dungeons," Amazing Grace said as she sized up the second-in-command of the Furies.

"The dungeons are Lord Darkseid's and it would be well for you to remember that fact," Lashina growled.

"Of course, and I do not mean to overstep my bounds. Tell me what reason do you have of visiting _Lord Darkseid's_ dungeons?" Amazing Grace asked as she flashed her beautiful, but treacherous smile.

"I was looking for someone," Lashina said not wanting to reveal anything else to the untrustworthy fury.

"Ah, then you waste your time. Those in my care in this section of the dungeon are gone. They were taken from my tender care by intruders. I believe it was the god and goddess along with a half-breed. Yes, that is correct a half-breed New God was removed. Could it possibly be you are searching for your son? The very son whose father has abandoned you, the son whose life is so much better without you, and the son who Lord Darkseid saw fit to allow you to have?" Amazing Grace asked with a smirk.

Lashina narrowed her eyes and back-handed the blond fury, knocking her into the wall. She stepped forward and glared at her. "You are not above me. It is best for you to remember that the next time you believe yourself capable talking down to me."

Lashina turned and walked from the dungeons and before she began to walk back into the barracks she smiled. Her son was gone. He was removed from Darkseid's reach. It wasn't that she didn't want to serve Lord Darkseid; she wished to serve him, to obey him, but her son wasn't tainted by this world. There was a gentleness inside of him that was better than all of this. He deserved to live in a world where he wouldn't live and die simply by the choice of the ruler. He wasn't ruined like her. Since he was gone it only meant that he was on Earth with Kal-El. Her heart began to sing with happiness. Kal-El had their son. He had to know she was the mother, and if so then perhaps he would come to forgive her. Their son would bridge the gap between them, and perhaps Kal-El would even come and take her from Darkseid.

Slowly, Lashina thought of the goddess who was reclaimed by the Justice League, realising. That goddess had the Anti-Life equation and Lord Darkseid would stop at nothing to get that information. Jonah would not be safe with Kal-El. He would not be safe on Earth. The only place he would be safe would be New Genesis. She felt her heart sink as this realization hit her. Taking her son, no their son, away from Kal would hurt him. It would cause his hate toward her to fester. She felt the hope of being reunited with him again slipping through her fingers. It didn't matter. She wasn't worth his time anyway. She was a dog at Lord Darkseid's feet. Kal-El deserved much more than her. He deserved better than she was, and Jonah deserved better than her for a mother. The least she could do would be to take him to High Father. High Father might have her killed for invading New Genesis, but surely he would spare a child.

Her mind made up Lashina began to move toward the armory. She needed her mother box, and her weapons. She was exposed, next to naked without them anyway. She walked into the armory and heard an annoying laugh.

"Lord Darkseid said you would be here. He told me to be ready for you," Mad Harriet said as she launched toward Lashina.

The smaller fury may have been weaker, but it was difficult to tell since she was so much agile than Lashina. The first encounter left a sizeable cut high on Lashina's left breast. She watched as Mad Harriet licked the fresh blood from one of the blades on her right hand. A dark and twisted smile crossed the twisted fury's face and she launched again toward Lashina. More ready for her Lashina grabbed Mad Harriet's wrists and brought her foot up to her mid section. She used the momentum her opponent already had and sent her flying into the wall. Before Mad Harriet could scramble to her feet Lashina had her armor and whips on. An electrified whip struck Mad Harriet sending several thousand volts of electricity through the insane fury. The whip would normally be enough to stop several of the furies, and had even stopped Granny before, but it did little to Mad Harriet. She listened to the pleasured moans coming from the victim of her whips. The moans sounded familiar. It sounded like a sort of peak of sexual pleasure some of the furies experienced when ordered to mate in order to bring about new soldiers for Lord Darkseid. Lashina pulled her whip back and Mad Harriet stopped for a moment.

"No, again! I want more!" the insane fury screamed as she rushed Lashina.

Knowing no other quick way to deal with Mad Harriet, Lashina side stepped the insane fury and caught her. She pulled her close and placed her left hand on the point of Harriet's jaw her right hand was placed on the curve of Harriet's neck right where the neck joined. She then moved her hands so that each was still on their respected parts, but had occupied the space of the other hand. She looked into the dulling eyes of Harriet as she let her body fall forward, while her head fell backward.

Lashina left the armory and looked around. It wasn't surprising that Darkseid sent Harriet. After all he was Lord Darkseid. He knew all that his subjects did, or went to do. It was odd that she was still only had to face Harriet. If Darkseid knew she was leaving Apokolips without his consent she expected to face down all of those who served him. A moment later she moved outside of the containment field which surrounded the Dark Palace and its courtyards. She operated the Mother Box with a single thought, _I've done something Darkseid is curious and unsure about._

(Earth – Gotham – Narrows)

The mother box she had grabbed was the last one used during the invasion. It had been set to send them to the city protected by the Batman. The _human_ was worthy of breeding a fury perhaps. He was strong, determined, and intelligent. Still, he was nothing compared to Kal-El. The Kryptonian was several times the human's superior. She smirked at this thought for a moment.

_If I am far from the city Kal-El protects then perhaps I could use this to my advantage. I need to do something that will make it appear that I am working for Lord Darkseid if anyone else should come looking for me. The Batman, or one of his followers, should know where the goddess Athena is. If I capture one of them then they will talk, and I will appear to be doing Lord Darkseid's work, _Lashina thought as she moved into the darkness.

It took her less time to attract attention than she believed. She began to destroy the area and within seconds someone appeared. It wasn't one of the followers of the Batman, but instead it was the goddess of the hunt. She saw a smirk form on the goddess' face as she impaled a human and dropped his dead body.

"Where is Athena? Lord Darkseid wants his prize," Lashina stated.

"She is well hidden, and you… You will do well to help me with my frustrations," Artemis said as she notched an arrow and let it fly at Lashina.

Lashina's whips knocked the arrow away effortlessly, but soon the one arrow was followed by five more. Each time Lashina knocked them away more would follow almost as if the goddess had an endless supply. Lashina smirked as she realized that now she had an excuse. She was engaged in battle, attempting to force one of the goddesses to reveal the location of the goddess of wisdom. If any of the other furies, Kalibak, or any other being from Apokolips aside from Lord Darkseid himself she would have more than enough reason for being here. Her smirk began to fade though as blocking the arrows from the goddess became more than a nuisance. Deciding now would be the time to go to Metropolis Lashina opened the boom tube. She stepped back toward it and felt the dry air and heat from Apokolips. She tried to step away from it but something drew her in.

Artemis growled as she watched the fury enter the boom tube. Growling she ran through it determined to end the fury's life and perhaps end Darkseid's life as well. She looked to see herself before the black palace with hundreds of Parademons and foot soldiers surrounding here. Growling she began to notch her arrows and sent them flying out into the parademons sending five, ten, and sometimes fifteen at a time to the ground. Still, Artemis was one goddess against an entire army. She fought as long as she could before the horde swallowed her and brought her before Darkseid.

The ruler of Apokolips smirked as he looked at the Olympian goddess who refused to bow her head. She was forced to kneel, but she would not allow her head to bow. He stood from his throne and walked toward her. His hand reached out to touch her and she bit at him. He looked to see Lashina kneeling beside the Olympian goddess.

"You traveled to Earth without my order or my consent, Lashina. I know the reason why and you have sealed the boy's fate if he still lives. The child of Kal-El will die by my hand, but I am not without mercy. I will not force you watch. Bernadeth, remove Lashina's eyes," Darkseid said.

The sister of Desaad stepped forward as the parademons held Lashina. She pulled out two small fork-like instruments and smirked.

"My brother enjoyed torturing beings. The Olympian god who killed him seemed to make it impossible to revive him; however, I enjoyed his methods as much as he did," she said as she stuck one of the instruments into Lashina's eyes. The captured fury screamed as the sister of Desaad pulled the eye out slowly and then finished ripping it away.

"One more, now don't move. We don't want to cause any more damage than necessary the first time," Bernadeth said as she did the same to Lashina's other eye.

"Take her to the dungeons and allow Amazing Grace to torture her," Darkseid said

Bernadeth nodded and with the help of two of the parademons she dragged Lashina away from Lord Darkseid's sight.

The ruler of Apokolips then turned his attention back to Artemis. He expected the demonstration of what he did to his own followers would not sway her attitude. Like he expected she was still resolute in her defiance of him. Smirking he waved his hand and a view screen appeared. A moment later he looked to see the face of the hero known as Flash looking back at him.

"You will tell the Justice League that we have the goddess of the hunt. We are willing to trade her for the goddess of wisdom, or rather what the goddess of wisdom knows," Darkseid said before the view screen disappeared.

He turned back to Artemis and looked her over.

"Diana was the same way before Granny Goodness reeducated her. It took her nearly ten cycles, or years if you prefer, for Diana to lose herself. I do wonder if you will lose yourself faster," Darkseid said before blackness claimed Artemis.

(Apokolips – Granny Goodness' Orphanage)

Artemis groaned as she awoke on a table. She felt the cold air against her and realized that she was completely nude. Anger and rage filled the goddess of the hunt as she struggled against her bonds.

"Now, now my little morsel you shouldn't struggle against Granny's special bed," Granny Goodness said as she rolled out toward her.

Artemis took in the sight of Granny Goodness in a wheelchair and she let out a bark of laughter. She watched as Granny Goodness' face scrunched up and her eyes narrowed.

"What is it that you find so amusing?" Granny Goodness asked.

"Diana crippled you! One of our champions crippled you; it proves what I had believed all along. You are nothing but a false god," Artemis spat the answer at her.

"We shall see what you think of me once we get to know each other better. Lord Darkseid wants your conversion to go much quicker than normal. Luckily I have improved my methods since I converted Diana," Granny Goodness said as she injected a black looking liquid into Artemis.

"That is the blood of the fireworm. No one can withstand the pain it sends through them. In a few minutes you're going to be screaming in pain. After a few hours your mind is going to start slipping into delirium until finally it breaks completely, and then, my little morsel, the real fun begins…" Granny Goodness said as she watched the first beads of sweat form on Artemis' body.

(Earth – Wayne Manor – The gardens)

Hera looked at her followers and knew the decision to retrieve Artemis and save her from inevitable torment was tied with those who felt that she had stubbornly caused her own situation and thusly should be forced to free herself. Naturally when they heard the word from the one known as Flash it had caused a stir immediately. She looked to Hephaestus who shook his head.

"Artemis knew the danger of going to Darkseid's realm alone. I feel for her, but I say that she has brought this on herself," he stated.

"My husband is right," Aphoridite stated as she took Hephaestus' hand. "I admire much about Artemis, but her stubborn attitude has caused her much grief. Perhaps a lesson such as this is what she needs."

Hades – who had been allowed by Hera to speak in the garden, but not travel beyond it – shook his head and looked at Hephaestus.

"The bastard will do more than teach her a lesson. He will rip everything from her and make her less than what she is. I have no love for Artemis. I care not if she lives or dies, but I will not see that bastard condemn any of us to a faith of licking the dog shit from his boots," Hades stated.

"She is willful, angry, forceful, and she does not like me nor my husband, but I cannot stand to think what they will do to her. It would be best for us to save her," Persephone said softly.

"I've been to his realm, and I've seen his horrors up close. I will aid either decision, but I will not be a part of it. I am too close and too angry to make a decision which is best for us as a whole and not one that simply will satisfy my thirst for vengeance," Athena said toward the group.

"Is Artemis even necessary? Could she not be replaced?" Hermes asked.

"You suggest that we replace her? That we replace my sister?" Apollo shouted.

"No one suggests that, Apollo, but it would be best I believe to go after her. I've seen the torture they put Persephone through. I believe it was the fact she loved Hades, and that she was keeping the young demigod safe, which allowed her to keep her mind. Artemis has nothing but her anger and her love for her brother. The mortal god Superman turned down her advances, so she doesn't even have pleasures of the flesh to remember," Poseidon said.

"This will involve more than us," Hera stated.

"Should we bring in the heroes? Allow their council?" Athena asked.

"I believe it would be best to hear from them as well," Hera answered.

(Two hours later in the Batcave)

The founders listened to the gods and knew that the discussion of retrieving Artemis would come. Now that it appeared to be that the gods wanted the council of the Justice League. Before the others could answer Batman looked at them.

"We don't negotiate with terrorists, no matter how powerful. We will not trade Athena – or her knowledge – to Darkseid, but we won't leave Artemis with him either. If I know Darkseid he will have an army ready for us, and perhaps one ready for the world itself. I've already contacted New Genesis, but Darkseid has not broken the treaty with them; however, Orion has stated that he will aid us anyway," Bruce stated.

"What do you suggest, Batman?" Clark asked.

"The answer is simple. A large group of the Justice League will travel to Apokolips and take back Artemis. We will leave a large group here on Earth to maintain the defense grid. If Darkseid takes this chance to attack at least we have everything covered," Bruce answered.

"Who goes?" Barda asked.

"I'm not asking any member of the Justice League who has never traveled to Apokolips to go. Everyone who goes needs to know the layout to some degree," Bruce said.

"That's basically every founder," Shayera stated.

"I know, but we don't have a choice," Bruce said.

"We will accompany you," Athena said.

"It's not a good idea," Bruce stated.

"Artemis is many things to us. She is a sister, a fellow goddess, and a member of our council. We will not abandon her simply because it isn't wise. We will travel with you, and this time we will rise up against Darkseid in force," Athena stated.

"Fine. The others can come. You're staying here."

She frowned. "You cannot dictate-"

"Darkseid is holding Artemis in order to lure you to Apokolips, or to learn your location here on Earth. Going to his stronghold is not only dangerous, it's stupid. Surely you can see that, 'goddess of wisdom'?"

Silenced, Athena was left with no other choice but to agree. Not that she did so verbally; she only turned and stalked from the batcave, leaving the heroes with the rest of the gods. Batman did not spare her a second glance before turning to the others. "We need to gather various materials. We convene on the Watchtower in two hours."

(Two hours later – Hanger B)

Bruce looked at the group gathering into the hanger. Taking two javelins through the boom tube would be best. It took a few minutes to get everyone sorted out and Bruce looked to see Diana and Donna among those going.

"Diana, you don't have to go," Bruce stated.

"No, Artemis is one of my gods, my αγαπώ. I can't leave her to Darkseid's mercies," Diana said softly to him.

He nodded soon the group entered the javelins. The moment they did the hanger opened the two ships left the watchtower. From inside of the first Javelin a boom tube formed. Bruce piloted through the tube following Clark. The moment they cleared Bruce heard familiar groaning.

"Nightwing?" he asked.

Slowly Dick and Galatea slowly stood.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Bruce shouted the question.

"You need the help," Galatea said defiantly.

Bruce growled at her answer, but before he could berate them about coming on the mission he had to adjust the flight pattern of the Javelin to miss weapon fire from Apokolips. He returned fire causing several of the catapults firing the bolts of energy to explode, but that only seemed to delay the attacks not stop it.

The moment both Javelins touched down multitudes of Parademons began to surround them. When the doors opened Galatea, Superman, and Supergirl – who had snuck aboard Clark's Javelin – began laying down blasts of heat vision. The three Kryptonians continued to do so until John could aid them with his power ring. The moment Wally got out he began running through the group disarming them, vibrating the ones close enough so hard that it knocked them out. The moment that was done they began to gather together.

"We need to split into teams. Superman, go with Poseidon and Donna. The three of you will work with Galatea, Nightwing, and Persephone," Bruce said.

"I will go with Hephaestus," Aphrodite stated.

"Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Barda see if you can access and disable Darkseid's defense grid," Bruce said.

"Hades, myself, and Apollo will help in the battle to come," Hera stated.

"Hermes, Flash the both of you stay close to the groups. We may need your speed in some situations," Bruce said.

"I am surprised that you are allowing me to fight, sister," Hades stated.

"There is just as much at stake for you, Hades. I know that you will not allow Persephone's suffering to go unpunished," Hera stated.

"No I will not. Darkseid will pay for touching her with his life," Hades said with a steely glare.

It didn't take long for the second wave to hit and this time the furies had joined in as well. The groups moved as they were instructed and Bruce watched as the power to Darkseid's war machines began to fail. He smirked knowing that Hephaestus had come through. The fighting was hard, but the furies began to pull back. Bruce watched as Darkseid himself walked out to the field. Beside him a new fury stood. Her hair was pulled into a tight pony tail, her clothes consisted of red body armor which encased her breasts, hips, and calves. All could see that it was Artemis standing beside him. She let loose an arrow which struck Kara in the shoulder and pinned her to a now dead war machine.

"Archer, aid me in disposing of these insects," Darkseid said.

"Of course, my lord," she said as she notched another arrow and let it fly.

Clark growled and flew straight toward Darkseid himself. He slammed his fist into Darkseid's face knocking him back and causing the dark lord of Apokolips to lose his footing for a moment. The mask of hate on Clark's face could be seen by all, and his determination to bring down Darkseid blinded him to Artemis' actions. The brainwashed goddess let an arrow fly which struck Clark in the lower back. It didn't kill him, but the wound was deep, and seemed to be stuck in his spine. He screamed in pain.

A third Javelin had set down much to Bruce's discontentment. He knew there was a chance that Athena could learn how to operate one – especially since Shayera had created a video giving instructions on the basic operation of Javelin controls. Bruce turned to see Athena walking toward the group dressed in her armor she had worn when he first saw her battling the parademons. She walked past the group of heroes toward the presence of Darkseid himself. Bruce began to say something, but she shook her head.

Darkseid lifted the wounded Kryptonian and backhanded him. He looked toward the sight of Athena walking toward him. He watched as she called upon some of the most ancient magic in the universe. Magic so old, so pure that it no longer had a name, nor could anyone hope to control it unless they had power beyond measure.

"You want the Anti-Life Equation, Darkseid? Here it is. Come and get your prize," Athena said.

Darkseid felt his entire body move against his will. It moved because of his desire for the equation itself. He reached out toward it and the ball of pure white light floated toward him. It touched him and suddenly Darkseid was engulfed in the light. For a moment his form remained and then it simply vanished. Athena smiled and stumbled. The magic had drained her. It had took everything she had to call upon it, and even if she had all of her powers as a goddess it would have drained her. She turned toward the others and began to walk back when a sharp pain ripped through her. She looked down to see an arrow sticking out of her armor directly between her breasts. She reached up and touched the arrow lightly feeling her entire body going numb.

_Mortal… Using that caused me to become mortal for a while…_ she thought as she fell to her knees.

_**(AN: αγαπώ = Love)**_


	25. Chapter twenty  four

_**(AN: This is it. This is the official last chapter of New Gods of Olympus. I want to thank The Lady Isis for co-authoring this, and for being a wonderful beta. I also want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed, read and made this story a favorate, read and made me one of their favoriate authors, and read and put this story and myself on alert. Thanks. That said this chapter is going to be a bit different than normal, but then again what is really normal?)**_

_**New Gods of Olympus**_

_**Chapter 24**_

(Metrotower – two months after the last battle with Darkseid)

Hephaestus wondered through the halls of the Metrotower. Mt. Olympus was now secure thanks to measures both he and the Batman had taken, but for the most part the entire council seemed to want to stay among the mortals. Athena's words when they had come together seemed to have touched everyone. They had broken themselves apart from the mortal world before, and that break had caused a lifestyle which not only left them open to attack, but also made them far less than what they could be. He looked at his side and smiled at Aphrodite who walked next to him. His beloved wife rarely left him except for the most basics of needs, or to do some _retail therapy_ with some of the women who had become her friends. He stopped at the cafeteria and saw Artemis sitting by herself. Aphrodite gently touched his arm and he nodded. They walked in and took a seat near the goddess of the hunt.

"It's my fault. Neither of you need to sit near me. I am tainted, ruined, and ashamed," Artemis said sullenly.

"What happened was not of your doing," Aphrodite said softly.

"I've heard that from Apollo as well. I know better. I should have been able to withstand the torture they used on me. I should not have failed so horribly. What I did was far worse than anything any of us have done before. I wounded the mortal goddess Supergirl, and then Athena… In the name of Olympus itself, you saw what I did to her. I don't deserve to be seated here. I deserve the torture given to me before for what I've done," Artemis said plainly.

"Artemis, the things you did were not done by any other being, but at the same time it was not your choice. You must understand that you shared a similar fate to that of Diana. Have you not witnessed her? She has risen above what she was, and she is more than she was intended to be. If Darkseid hadn't attacked us, and if we remained the gods and goddesses we once were Diana may not have left Themyscira, or if she did her mission may not have been so focused. Instead she now reaches out toward the entire world in an attempt to bring forth the message of truth and love. The founding ideals we instilled in her because of what happened have given her more to become. Perhaps, sister, it is time you do the same," Aphrodite said softly before she followed Hephaestus.

Artemis sat there thinking about it. Aphrodite was wise. It wasn't to say that she was on the same level as Athena, but the goddess of love did have a point. Diana had recovered from what she had become, and she had done so because of them and because of the Batman. The goddess of the hunt didn't attempt to hide the fact that the mortal had reached Diana in the way she truly needed. Aphrodite had said Diana needed love – to be loved – and she had been right. Still the idea of allowing a mortal to touch her, to feast his eyes and senses upon her brought a sense of hesitation. She had been so against the possibility of lying with a mortal before, and she doubted that has changed inside of herself. She had thought of lying with the mortal god Superman, but that had been a mistake. He was bonded to the mortal he took as a mate. She was his heart and it was wrong to attempt to break the bond. Perhaps her road to recovery didn't need to start externally, but internally. Perhaps what she needed to do was to work toward redeeming herself, so she could love herself.

(Gotham – Saint Matthew's Cathedral – three months after the battle with Darkseid)

Dick stood at the front of the church watching the men and women fill the congregation pews. Had someone told him a year ago that he would be marrying a woman who was not human, and had been an enemy of the Justice League at one time he would have said that they needed to be admitted to Arkham. Instead now he stood waiting for his bride-to-be. The attack on Apokolips had only cemented what he and Galatea felt toward each other. Tim had become fine with the idea of him marrying someone who was obviously crazy about him, and Barbara had come to like the feisty blond as well. It really shouldn't have been a surprise that Barbara and 'Tea would have become friends. After all she and Kara had been the best of friends and still were. Dick looked at Tim who was his best man, next to Tim was Roy. It was odd seeing Arsenal. Dick hadn't heard everything that happened, but what he had heard broke his heart. Roy had lost his only daughter, and it had put the former Titan through an amazing amount of hell to get back to where he was. Standing near Roy was Kyle Rayner.

The former Green Lantern looked slightly out of place, but then again when the reason he was in the wedding was because of Dick's soon to be 'stepmom's' sister asking for him to be he supposed anyone would look a little out place. The sound of the wedding march and heels clicking gained his attention and Dick looked to see a vision dressed in white walking toward him. She looked positivity gorgeous in the wedding gown, but then he was certain that she would look in anything she wore. He watched as she neared him.

"So, when is this over and I get to claim you in the legal sense?" 'Tea asked with a smirk.

(the front pew on the groom's side)

Bruce took a seat after escorting Galatea down toward Dick. He watched as the two said their vows toward each other. Silently he thought back to the few times he had come close to marrying. There had been Andrea, Poison Ivy's plant clone, Talia, and of course the time he nearly married Selina. The thought of the cat burglar caused his mood to sour slightly. Selina had betrayed his trust time and time again, but the last time she had killed someone. It was in self defense – after all he knew Manhiem – but it didn't justify her reasons for being there, or the fact that she had gone in knowing there was a chance she would have to kill. She didn't have any excuse on the matter. She had broken all of his rules by that point and no matter how he felt about her there would be no second chance.

The slight movement beside him reminded him that not only was it for the best, but he had found what he had always been looking for. The elder Amazon Princess – who had become the Amazon Queen – had come into his life in an odd way perhaps, but there was simply so much they shared. It wasn't just the sex – although with Diana he found a willing and capable student who was quickly surpassing her teacher – but it was everything. Their very souls seemed to connect, and while the thought of having someone so close to him did frighten him the thought of his enemies getting to him through her was slowly disappearing.

Her reaction to the Joker had proven that. The clown prince of crime had managed to spring a trap which infected him with Joker Venom, and then he attempted to use a holding cell which had been used for Croc for Diana. He had lured her into the cell and made the joke about becoming her new boyfriend. Bruce couldn't be sure, but he was almost certain that he heard a lightly playful slap, and that had been the beginning of the end. Diana didn't kill the Joker, but his screams echoed through Arkham. She had proceeded to break his arms, legs, and hips in that order then when she finished with that there was the attempt to manually castrate him. If it hadn't been for Bruce's intervention the Joker would be missing some vital pieces to his manhood.

His mind was suddenly brought back to the present as he felt a hand gently grasping his own.

"I wish Kal was here," Diana said softly.

"So do I, Princess," he replied.

They watched the wedding and he could feel Diana leaning into him more. He had already thought of asking her to marry him. Of all of the women he had been with she was the only one that seemed to touch his soul.

(Ten months after the battle with Darkseid – Wayne Estate – The gardens)

Hera looked at the other gods and goddesses before her. The decision had finally come to light. She watched as the other gods and goddesses slowly filled the area. She looked to her left and smiled lightly. Athena – the former goddess of wisdom and now goddess of war – stepped forward. It had been the Batman who set into action and saved her. The magic she had used caused her to become mortal, and if not for Batman's actions she would have died. As it was the arrow Artemis had used missed her heart and instead had struck a lung. Hera didn't presume to understand all of what Batman had done, but she had personally given him the title of being the first of the new generation of heroes to be smiled upon by the gods.

Athena knelt before Hera and the queen of the gods touched her step-daughter's face. While Athena was born of Zeus' mind it didn't change the fact that Hera was very proud of her. Athena had fought hard for the gods to stay here. She explained how their being a part of this world was important, and she had been correct in doing so. She looked at the first goddess whom Athena had recommended to step into the role of being the goddess of Wisdom.

Hera watched as the new god Barda Free watched the gods around her. Hera cleared her throat and motioned for the new goddess to step forward.

"Barda, it has been motioned and seconded that you be appointed the goddess of wisdom. This should not be taken lightly for it is a heavy weight, and one that the wearer must bear proudly. Do you accept your station as the goddess of wisdom?" Hera asked.

"Will you be returning to Olympus?" Barda asked.

"No, the gods and goddesses of Olympus have learned the folly of distancing themselves from the world. We are going to live among those who serve us, and we shall endeavor to protect them to the best of our abilities," Hera answered.

"Then I accept the station of becoming the goddess of Wisdom," Barda said.

Athena stepped toward her and raised her hand. Unlike before the powers which had been sealed away from her now flowed freely. She touched Barda's head and a rush of knowledge filled her.

"All wisdom shall come from you, and you shall inspire all battle tactics. Be proud of who and what you are," Athena stated.

Persephone watched and stepped near Barda. She touched Barda's stomach and the goddess moaned softly.

"I would have given this regardless of your decision. I know of your desire for a child, and I have unlocked the ability which Darkseid attempted to remove. Go to your husband and be fruitful, sister," Persephone said with a small smile.

The meeting broke up and soon most of the gods and goddesses left with the exception of Artemis, Hera, and Athena. Athena watched Artemis as the goddess of the hunt attempted to stay away from her.

"Artemis, wait for a moment will you?" Athena asked as she neared her.

"I… I would rather not," Artemis said as she attempted to leave.

"You know I don't blame you for what happened. I don't blame you for any of it," Athena stated.

"I nearly killed you, and what happened to Superman… I don't deserve to be here, Athena. I've tried to do what Diana has done, but it is impossible," Artemis stated.

Athena gently touched the face of the goddess of the hunt. She smirked and motioned toward a cement bench. The two of them took a seat beside one another.

"Artemis, do you remember how you reacted to finding out that I had traded my virginity in order to bring about vengeance and freedom for all of us?" Athena asked.

"I couldn't believe you would do such a thing. We were not like Aphrodite. We didn't lie with any god or mortal simply because we chose to," Artemis answered.

"Yes, that's exactly how you felt. I could see it in your eyes, but it wasn't that long until you attempted to follow in my footsteps. You were ready to end the wish you asked of Father in the arms of Superman. I know I haven't set a very good example. I traded my virginity to a man who was cruel, and I did it so that I could learn the depths of his powers. It wasn't until years later that I gave myself again to another man, but this one was different. Where the first to have me was vicious and cruel the one I chose was kind," Athena smiled at the memory. "I say this because you should know that you have suffered a similar experience. While Darkseid did not steal your virginity he did remove the last vestiges of your innocence. He did so in a cruel and wicked manner."

Athena watched as Artemis scrunched up her face trying to figure out what she was getting at.

"Sister, I tell you this because you deserve to know love. You deserve to find someone who will be your other half and who will love you not for what you can give them, but for who and what you are inside. I found that with Viktor, and the memories I have of us together are enough that it has kept my heart from falling into the abyss. You need to move on Artemis. You must forgive yourself, but if the only way to do so is to find love then, sister, find it," Athena said as she stood.

"But the object of my desire refused me," Artemis said.

"That was not love, Artemis. That was lust, desire, and an attempt to control. Find someone who will accept you for who you are, sister," Athena replied before she stood and walked on.

(Two years after the battle with Darkseid – Metro tower medical unit)

Diana gripped the metal rail of the hospital bed so tightly that she swore it would simply bend and twist into nothing more than junk. She breathed as the Lamaze instructor told her, but the woman was wrong. The breathing did not help, nor did it remove her mind from the fact that an entire human being – a miniature one, granted – was being squeezed out of her. She looked toward Bruce and glared at him.

"You are NOT allowed to touch me ever again!" she exclaimed hotly.

Bruce didn't take her words to heart. He instead took a seat beside her and took her hand. Hera – after learning that Diana was with child – had reduced Diana's strength to that of a mortal woman until after her child(ren) was born. Still she was gripping Bruce's hand tightly enough that he was sure she could have given Clark a run for his money. Diana pushed again as J'onn instructed and the next sound to fill the room was a beautiful sound. There was the sound of crying coming from their child.

"She is not finished," J'onn said

"What are you talking about?" Bruce asked.

"She is having twins," J'onn said simply has the sound of another child crying filled the air.

A few moments later found both parents each holding a child. Diana looked at the babe in her arms. There was a few wisps of dark escaping from the pink blanket she was wrapped in.

"Hippolyta, I want to name her after my mother. I believe she would be proud," Diana said softly as she marveled at the newborn.

Bruce studied the newborn son he held. He had seen the baby pictures his parents had of him and a smile escaped him. If Diana could name their daughter after her mother it would only be right that he named their son after his father, well fathers.

"Thomas Alfred Wayne," Bruce said as he looked at his son.

(Eight years after the Battle with Darkseid – Kent Farm – Barn)

Jonah looked at his father as Clark walked toward the end of the barn and knelt down with the use of his cane. His Kryptonian nature had healed him to a degree, but unfortunately he couldn't completely heal. This had left with limited mobility in the way that he couldn't run, but he could walk with the aid of a cane. Surprisingly Johan's mother Lois found this to be fine. She and his father had moved out to the country with him and together they lived with his grandparents – who absolutely adored him – and it wasn't long after they had moved that his mother became pregnant. He looked at his sister who had followed them out to where both he and his father stood.

"Jonah, I want to give this to you. I want to because I know that you've been using your powers to help people already, and I believe that you are old enough now for it. Son, I'm proud of you," Clark said as he handed Jonah a blue suit.

Quicker than a mere mortal could blink Jonah changed into the suit and looked at his father.

"You're a spitting image of me when I wore that. Jonah, like I said I'm proud of you. I'm proud to call you my son. I want you to keep everything that Grandpa, Grandma, your mom, and I've taught you close to your heart, and son know that no matter how hard you try there are going to be things beyond your control," Clark said.

Jonah smiled and lifted up into the air. For a second he lingered over the farm and then he shot off toward Metropolis.

"Will he come back?" a small voice asked.

Clark turned to see his daughter Maggie looking at him. He walked toward her and picked her up on his shoulders. He marveled that seven years ago Maggie had been born – especially since the chance of Lois becoming pregnant was so low – and he was amazed at how much like her mother Maggie was.

"He'll be back. He couldn't leave his little sister," Clark said as he carried her into the house.

(Themyscira – Palace – 68 years after the final battle with Darkseid)

Diana looked at old man whom she had given her heart to so many years ago. His hair had receded quite a bit, and his body was frail, but inside of him his warrior's spirit stayed strong. She smiled and walked toward him.

"My αγαπώ, how are you feeling?" she asked as she took a seat near him.

"My age. I'm feeling my age, Diana," he smirked and looked toward her. His eyes still the same blue of a storm. "Persephone came again last night. She and Hades has a place set aside for me, but they are waiting out of respect for you and for what we've done."

Diana looked out at the bright sun which filled the room they sat in.

"You've become so much a part of my life," she smiled sadly. "I can't picture a life without you. It's funny in a way. My mother taught me the evils of men. She and Phillipus raised me to believe that there was no man worth having or saving, but they never had the chance to really get to know any man beyond their limited experiences. I fear that when Persephone and Hades claim you that a part of me will die as well."

"When I'm gone just promise me… It won't any of his that take my place," he said with a smirk and then laughed a little. "I'm joking of course."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "What was it 'Tea called us? Oh yes I remember now. It was the dysfunctional duo. I believe Kal would have been found of that name."

Diana looked up to see her grandson – Bruce II – carrying a bucket of iced water. A moment later there was a shout and she watched as he was being chased by an irate quarter Kryptonian.

"Bruce when I get a hold of you I swear you'll wish you would have never of done that!" The quarter Kryptonian girl shouted.

"You have to catch me first Maggie!" Bruce II shouted as he ran.

A smile crossed Diana's face and she turned to Bruce who watched the ordeal. He turned toward her and could see the smile fading from her. She leaned into him and nuzzled into his neck slightly.

"I can have today right? You'll give me that?" she asked.

"Of course you can Princess. You can have all the days I have left. They're yours. They've always been yours," he answered before his hand squeezed hers lightly.


End file.
